Give a Little
by SoE Lee
Summary: Contra todo pronóstico, a Syaoran Li le comenzó a gustar una de sus compañeras; una chica linda, agradable e inteligente. Por supuesto, no estaba entre sus planes enamorarse de nadie y ahora el mayor de sus problemas radicaba en que no sabía cómo acercársele a la única persona que en serio parecía odiarlo. AU.
1. Parejas

**Disclaimer:** Bueno, no son míos. Y es duro para mí tener que admitirlo, en especial por Syaoran ¿entienden? El fragmento del inicio pertenece a la canción _Give a Little_ de _Hanson_. La historia es mía.

* * *

**Give a Little**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

_And wrap your arms around her body  
Tell her all she needs to know  
Give a little heart and soul._

* * *

Aunque muchos de mis compañeros me consideran un prodigio para la química, tenía que admitir que odiaba ese curso. Era como si el mismo satanás inventara un pseudo-infierno para hacerme pagar mis pecados cada lunes por la mañana. A pesar de que no sabía que transgresión había cometido para ganarme tal suplicio.

Mis compañeros parecían estar pasándola peor, ya que al menos yo entendía lo que la maestra explicaba. Ellos, por el contrario, tomaban apuntes como desquiciados o estaban completamente dormidos en sus escritorios.

Mientras la profesora Mizuki daba una clase teórica acerca de la nomenclatura de los compuestos orgánicos, me dediqué a mirar por la ventana y a divagar en tonterías, tratando de matar el tiempo y salir de ese salón de clases cuanto antes.

─Bueno ─exclamó la profesora Mizuki de repente─. Con eso concluimos la clase. Para la próxima semana tendrán que entregarme un reporte. Deberá ser en parejas, las cuales formaré yo.

Un quejido general no se hizo esperar.

Me giré para observar a Eriol, uno de mis amigos más cercanos. Parecía como si apenas se viniera despertando, frotándose los ojos soñolientos mientras se estiraba sobre su pupitre. Cuando me vio, me dedicó esa mirada de "odio este lugar" que solía hacer al final de cada clase.

─Espero, realmente espero, que me emparejen contigo en este trabajo. Necesito recuperar mi nota después de la masacre del último examen.

Me reí.

Eriol era una de las pocas personas que sabían que a pesar de ser bueno en ello, realmente me era un fastidio hacer los malditos reportes. Por eso solía hacer los trabajos con él, ya que aligeraba el trabajo con sus bromas. Y él aprovechaba para subir sus calificaciones.

Sin embargo, desde hace unas semanas, a la profesora Mizuki se le ocurrió la muy brillante idea (que bonito suena el sarcasmo) de mejorar los lazos afectivos entre compañeros de clases, por lo cual propuso que sería ella quien formara las parejas de trabajo de ahora en adelante, para no hacer trabajos siempre con los mismos y blah, blah, blah.

─Mihara trabajará con Yamazaki.

Se escucharon unos cuantos silbidos. Todos sabíamos de la atracción que sentían ese par. Me sorprendió un poco que la profesora Mizuki los emparejara, como si les estuviera dando un empujón con la relación. Por supuesto, Mihara se sonrojó y trató de no mirar al chico, mientras este trataba de evadir las bromas de Eriol.

Yamazaki junto con Eriol, forman parte de mi muy reducido grupo de amigos. Con esto no quiero decir que sea un chico popular que no puede juntarse con cualquiera, no realmente. Sí era considerado "popular", pero solo era por el montón de actividades extracurriculares que llevaba. Y a pesar de que una gran parte de la secundaria me conocía, solo podía confiar en ese par.

─Syaoran ─me llamó la profesora─, tú trabajarás con Daidouji.

Un lamento se escuchó desde el asiento de atrás. Miré a Tomoyo Daidouji dedicarle una mirada de disculpa a la chica que se había quejado audiblemente, Sakura Kinomoto. Ella tenía una mirada de súplica, como si su amiga pudiera convencer a la profesora que cambiara de opinión y las emparejara. Cuando la profesora siguió nombrando parejas, Kinomoto se volteó a mirarme con una chispa de odio.

La miré alzando una ceja.

Nunca entendí a que se debía el aborrecimiento que me tenía esa chica. A mí me divertía que se enojara tanto por todo. De hecho, debo considerarme culpable de molestarla de vez en cuando, solo para ver ese ceño fruncido y esas mejillas sonrojadas. Se veía chistosa. La comencé a molestar después de notar que siempre que me miraba giraba la cabeza, como si no quisiera arruinar su día viéndome. A partir de entonces, yo digo cosas que sé que le van a molestar y en recompensa me divierto viéndola enojada.

Tampoco es que le hacía bromas pesadas, solo lo normal. Como soltarle comentarios acerca de su temor a la parte honda de la piscina en clases de natación, solo por ser bajita.

─Eriol ─presté atención cuando escuché el nombre de mi amigo─, trabajarás con Kinomoto.

La chica que se había estado lamentando hace unos instantes, ahora parecía ligeramente preocupada por su nuevo compañero de trabajo. Eriol no mostró ninguna señal de mostrarse en desacuerdo con la decisión de la maestra, se limitó a mirarme y a encogerse de hombros.

El hecho de que él se mirara despreocupado por el asunto, hizo que yo le restara importancia al hecho de que me tocaría hacer un trabajo con la mejor amiga de la chica que me odiaba.

Volví a mirar a Daidouji, quien solo se limitó a inspeccionarme con la mirada.

El sonido de la campana finalizó esas dos horas de martirio de química. Resoplé con alivio mientras recogía mis cosas para ir a la próxima clase.

─Ehmm ─levanté mi mirada para toparme con la de Daidouji─…yo sé que eres bueno en esto y todo, por lo cual debo advertirte que soy un fiasco en este curso. Trataré de dar mi mayor esfuerzo, si eso te parece bien.

No pude evitar sonreírle. No había hablado con Tomoyo desde que teníamos quince años, cuando me dio la bienvenida a Tomoeda cuando me trasladé hace ya un par de años. Siempre me había caído bien, aunque no la conocía del todo.

─No tienes que preocuparte, obtendremos una buena calificación. Te ayudaré con esto, para que apruebes el próximo examen ─Tomoyo me miró con agradecimiento.

─Así que dime, ¿nos reunimos el miércoles después de clases?

Asentí con la cabeza. Ella sonrió y se fue para alcanzar a Kinomoto, quien la esperaba en el umbral de la puerta.

Me reuní con Eriol en el pasillo y ambos comenzamos a dirigirnos a la clase de matemáticas (sí, lo sé; al ser humano que organizó mi horario de clases debería castigársele con pena de muerte).

Pasamos primero a mi casillero, que quedaba justo al lado del de Eriol, para intercambiar los libros de química por los de matemáticas. Siempre me había cuestionado por qué en la portada de los libros de matemáticas solían poner a chicos alegres, como si las matemáticas fueran alegres. Sin embargo, este año nuestro profesor nos solicitó tres libros diferentes: uno de álgebra, uno de funciones y otro de geometría. Eran pequeños, por suerte. Y en la portada, en lugar de tener personas felices, tenían unos cuantos números y el nombre de la editorial. Eran libros un poco más honestos.

─Sabes, Daidouji es una chica muy linda. Deberías aprovechar que sea tu pareja e invitarla a salir ─dijo Eriol mirándome de reojo. Lo empujé por el hombro mientras él reía de mi reacción─. ¡No me digas que no te parece la chica más guapa de nuestra clase!

─Nunca había pensado en eso ─cerré mi casillero y empecé a caminar en dirección al pseudo-infierno número dos.

─¡Oh vamos! No te hagas el puritano. No sales con una chica desde aquel campamento el verano pasado. Y ni siquiera se puede decir que salieron realmente…Fue una relación de… ¿tres semanas?

─Fue de tres semanas y cuatro días. Pero tienes razón, no es como si hubiera salido con Mitsuki realmente. Aunque besaba muy bien…

─Deberías salir con Daidouji ─repitió con una sonrisa.

─Si te parece atractiva, deberías ser tú quien la invite a salir.

Eriol me miró confundido, como si no se le hubiera ocurrido la posibilidad de que fuera él quien saliera con la muchacha. No dijo nada al respecto, por lo cual supuse que estaba maquinando la idea en su cabeza.

Entramos al salón de clases. Ya la mayor parte de los estudiantes ocupaban sus asientos.

No pude evitar echarle un vistazo a Tomoyo Daidouji, quien conversaba alegremente con Kinomoto. Era linda; tenía una larga melena azabache, un par de ojos amatistas, piel pálida y era sumamente delgada; pero me parecía que Eriol exageraba. Además, nunca había pensado en Tomoyo de esa manera. Eso sin considerar que su mejor amiga me odiaba.

Me quedé pensando en lo que Eriol me había dicho. La verdad, nunca me había puesto a observar muy detalladamente a ninguna de mis compañeras. Siempre pensé que era una terrible idea salir con alguien de tu mismo curso, porque si las cosas no salían bien, luego sería terriblemente incómodo. Claro, ese pensamiento me llevó a no salir con nadie por un largo periodo, ya que pasaba encerrado en ese edificio la mayor parte de mi tiempo, lo cual dificultaba el contacto con el mundo exterior.

Las clases se pasaron completamente normales. Almorcé con Eriol y con Yamazaki en la cafetería, donde por cierto, sirvieron un pastel de pollo que estaba majestuoso. Después del receso de mediodía, nos dirigimos a las canchas de basketball, ya que la siguiente clase era educación física.

En los camerinos se encontraban unos cuantos chicos cambiándose el uniforme.

─Me alegra que ya empezáramos con basketball, natación no es mi mayor fortaleza ─comentó Yamazaki.

─No es que me moleste la natación, pero creo que este deporte se me da más ─dije con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Eriol me tiró un zapato, el cual esquivé.

Me emocionaba que ya estuviéramos en basketball. Ser el capitán del equipo era una prueba de lo mucho que me gustaba ese deporte. Por supuesto, los entrenamientos eran una de las muchas razones por las cuales invertía tanto tiempo en este lugar y no tanto en salir, además de los cursos optativos que llevaba.

Yamazaki también estaba en el equipo, por eso a él también le alegraba la decisión del profesor de elegir basketball como deporte durante el resto de este periodo. Eriol no pertenecía al equipo, porque prefirió formar parte del grupo de música este año, para mejorar sus habilidades con el piano. Sin embargo, estuvo en el equipo en años anteriores y era realmente bueno en ello.

Me terminé de amarrar el zapato y salí a la cancha. Inhalé fuertemente el dulce olor a sudor y ejercicio.

Ninguna de las chicas se hallaba en la cancha. El profesor estaba a la par de los balones, esperando que el resto de mis compañeros llegaran.

─Syaoran ─me llamó─. No sé si Yue te lo dijo. Habrá entrenamiento el miércoles por la tarde. Debemos empezar a prepararnos para el juego de inicio de temporada. Quiero ganarles a los del instituto deportivo de Tokio.

─Por supuesto, entrenador. Ahí estaré.

Recordé que había quedado con Tomoyo ese mismo día. Sin embargo, era más fácil que Daidouji comprendiera que el entrenador lo hiciera. En especial porque el equipo de ese instituto era dirigido por su exesposa. Ganar significaba mucho para él.

Poco a poco el resto de mis compañeros se fueron acercando a la cancha, ya completamente cambiados. Observé a Daidouji, tendría que decirle cuanto antes el cambio de planes. A su lado, como siempre, se hallaba Kinomoto, que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras estiraba.

A esa chica le encantaban los deportes, con excepción de la natación. Creo que no éramos los únicos que estábamos desesperados porque fuera el turno de basketball.

La pequeña castaña era una de las personas más competitivas que había conocido, sin embargo, no pertenecía a ningún equipo deportivo. Eso era una lástima, me habían contado que cuando perteneció al grupo de porrismo era asombrosa, pero que se había retirado después de una caída que la llevo al hospital.

─Creo que es fácil intuir que estaremos viendo basketball durante el resto del semestre ─comenzó a decir el profesor─. Sé que ya saben lo suficiente acerca de este deporte, debido a que en los últimos partidos, el gimnasio ha contado con la presencia y el apoyo de todos. Es por eso que me saltaré la parte teórica y empezaremos con la práctica esta vez. Trabajaran en parejas, las cuales formaré yo, ya que algunos de sus profesores me comentaron que buscaban mejorar la relación grupal.

Bufé para mis adentros. Tenía que estar de joda.

Últimamente todos los profesores habían estado disgustados por las discusiones estúpidas que surgieron entre mis compañeros. Eran puras pequeñeces, como pelear por si deberíamos mantener el aire acondicionado encendido durante clases, ya que algunos eran ambientalistas y preferían abrir las ventanas, mientras que otros aseguraban que no hacía suficiente viento como para refrescar el salón. Una completa estupidez. Y debido a esos conflictos sin sentido, nuestros maestros se empeñaron en "mejorar las relaciones" y "formar los grupos ellos".

Al principio pensé que era cosa de la profesora Mizuki nada más, pero al ver que el entrenador estaba llamando parejas a su elección, me di cuenta que era un método de castigo por pelear en nuestro último año.

─Sakura, trabajarás con Syaoran ─dijo el profesor. No pude evitar mirar a Kinomoto con una sonrisa de burla.

La muchacha empezó a decir palabrotas en voz baja, mientras me miraba con desagrado.

─Justo cuando pensé que mi día no podía empeorar ─bufó con molestia.

─No deberías quejarte tanto. Pudo ser peor.

─¿Qué podría ser peor que me tocara contigo? ─preguntó con molestia.

─Que siguiéramos en natación y tuvieras que usar flotadores.

─¿No te cansas de los mismos chistes?

─Tienes razón ─me reí─. Ahora el mayor se tus problemas será tratar de quitarme el balón. Asunto que te será imposible porque lo tendré muy lejos de tu alcance ─le dije mientras lo alzaba por encima de mi cabeza.

En realidad, la chica no era tan bajita. Me llegaba justo al hombro. Pero era la de menor estatura en nuestro grupo de clases.

Sakura rodó los ojos y centró su atención en el entrenador. Estaba diciendo que practicaríamos pases. Nos solicitó que nos alineáramos y que tuviéramos a nuestra pareja a una distancia considerable al frente de nosotros, para realizar los pases.

Pensé que practicaríamos drible. No pude evitar sentirme un poco desanimado al pensar que lo único que haríamos sería lanzar el balón y atajarlo.

─¿Sabes hacer saque de pecho? ─me preguntó Sakura. Luego negó con la cabeza─. Se me olvidaba que tú ya sabes jugar. Olvídalo.

En respuesta solo le lancé el balón con el saque que ella solicitó. Por poco la golpeo en la cara, pero se cubrió con las manos justo a tiempo.

─¡Eres un idiota! ─me gritó molesta.

─Lo siento, no era mi intención. Pensé que la lancé a la altura del pecho, pero eres algo pequeña y…

─¡Y sigues burlándote de mi estatura! ¿Puedes simplemente tratar de hacer un saque decente que mantenga a mi nariz lejos de un sangrado?

Asentí con la cabeza, arrepentido y algo preocupado, mientras recogía el balón del suelo y se lo volvía a lanzar, esta vez un poco más abajo.

Lo atajó sin ningún problema, pero a la hora de devolverlo, en lugar de hacer saque de pecho, lo tomó con sus manitas y lo tiró con precisión a mis testículos. Fue tan sorpresivo que no tuve tiempo de esquivarlo y un punzante dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Me tiré al piso del dolor, mientras agarraba con mis manos la zona proveniente del dolor.

─Lo lamento, supongo que soy lo suficientemente pequeña para no alcanzar la altura de tu pecho.

─Eres una…─me controlé, tratando de no decirle ninguna grosería. Ahora sí que estaba molesto. Aunque en parte me lo tenía merecido, pero no se lo reconocería nunca.

El dolor no pasaba, seguía siendo punzante. Cerré los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas.

_Respira, Syaoran. Respira_.

Tomé fuertes bocanadas aire, tratando de no prestar atención al gran dolor que sentía. Me puse de pie lentamente. El dolor no había disminuido mucho, pero al menos podía continuar.

─¿Crees que podamos continuar sin qué me dejes estéril por el resto de mi vida? ─le pregunté con sarcasmo.

─No sabía que querías tener hijos. Sería un error que tus genes se transmitieran. Le estaría haciendo un favor al planeta.

─Muy chistosa.

─Por lo menos son mejores que los tuyos.

Le lancé el balón con algo de fuerza, pero ella lo recogió sin problema. El profesor hizo sonar el silbato antes de que Kinomoto fuera capaz de asesinarme con la bola.

─De acuerdo, denle unas diez vueltas a la plaza y pueden irse a casa ─indicó el profesor.

Todos comenzamos a correr. Tomé la delantera, no porque quisiera demostrar algo, sino porque estaba desesperado por salir de ahí e ir a desmayarme en mi cama.

Terminé las vueltas y corrí a los camerinos. Cuando llegué, estaban vacíos. La mayoría estaban terminando de dar las vueltas, pero lo más seguro es que ya estuvieran de camino. Me metí en una de las duchas, dejando que el agua se llevara consigo todo el sudor y el cansancio.

Cuando salí de la ducha, ya varios de mis compañeros habían llegado.

─¿Vendrás a mi casa esta tarde? ─preguntó Eriol─. Me vendría bien tu ayuda con el trabajo de literatura. Estoy hasta el cuello de trabajos, quizás podamos dividirnos la carga…

─Le prometí a mi hermana que la acompañaría a ajustar su vestido de bodas.

─Cierto, ya casi es el gran día. ¿Cómo está Feimei?

─Ella está bien. Un poco ansiosa ─me reí─, pero supongo que eso es normal. Sigue insistiendo en que debo encontrar a una pareja para ese día.

─¿Y has pensado a quién llevarás? ─preguntó mientras se pasaba la camiseta por la cabeza.

─Pienso ir solo. No es como si la fuera a pasar mal, el resto de mi familia estará allí ─me encogí de hombros─. Feimei me pidió que te dijera lo complacida que se encuentra con que vayas a tocar piano durante la cena.

─Dile que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi Li favorita.

Sonreí ante el comentario de mi amigo. Él se llevaba muy bien con Feimei.

No fue una sorpresa cuando mi hermana mayor nos anunció su compromiso hace unos cinco meses atrás. Llevaba saliendo con el chico hace más de tres años y vivían juntos en un departamento en Tokio. Ella estaba muy entusiasmada con todo el asunto, pero igual tuvo que apresurarse con los preparativos de la boda. Ahora faltaban solo tres semanas para el gran día.

Terminé de alistarme y salimos juntos de los camerinos.

Me despedí de él cuando recordé que debía avisarle a Tomoyo el cambio de fecha de nuestra reunión de trabajo. Doble en uno de los pasillos, en el que se hallaba el camerino de las chicas. Me recosté en la pared del frente esperando a que saliera pronto.

Feimei ya debía de estar llegando por mí para recogerme.

Por dicha, a los pocos minutos de esperar, Tomoyo salió acompañada de su amiga.

─Te lo ruego Sakura. Es solo por un par de horas, hasta te invito a comer luego…─la amatista se calló cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

─¿Qué quieres? ─preguntó una molesta Kinomoto

Ambas tenían el pelo mojado y olían a perfume. Ya se habían sacado el uniforme y llevaban sus ropas normales. Kinomoto parecía enfadada por el vestido que llevaba puesto, porque jalaba el dobladillo como si tratara de estirarlo para lograr que cubriera más superficie.

─Tomoyo ─dije desviando mi mirada de una muy molesta castaña─. No podré hacer el trabajo el miércoles por la tarde, el entrenador programó un entrenamiento ese día. Espero que no te moleste.

─No te preocupes ─sonrió─. Sakura me acaba de decir que mañana no saldremos porque tendrá una entrevista para la universidad. Así que podremos hacerlo mañana después de clases ¿te parece?

Asentí con la cabeza.

─Genial, te espero en la biblioteca entonces.

Le sonreí y me despedí alzando mi mano.

Miré a Kinomoto, que seguía al lado de la amatista. Le guiñe un ojo para molestarla, acto que provocó que se sonrojara levemente y luego frunciera el ceño, desviando la mirada. En serio era divertido ver esa expresión. La miré triunfante antes de irme.

Corrí al estacionamiento cuando escuché a Feimei pitar con desesperación desde el auto. Tuve que bajar la velocidad de mi trote cuando sentí que todavía me dolían los testículos del golpe que me dio Kinomoto.

Esa chica en serio estaba mal de la cabeza. Y por más que había tratado de recordar que había hecho para ganarme su odio, nunca lo había descubierto.

Quizás le preguntaría a Tomoyo mañana en la biblioteca…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, si llegaron hasta acá es porque no pudo estar taaan mal, ¿no? :P

Sé que suena muy cliché; lo sé, lo sé. Pero es mi primer fic largo y me siento muy ansiosa con esta idea. Además, este capítulo es introductorio, ya luego vendrá la diversión.

Trataré de subir un capítulo por semana, pero tampoco puedo prometer nada.

¡Espero sus comentarios! Opiniones, quejas, amenazas…estoy abierta a escucharlos (leerlos xD) y se los agradecería bastante :D

Pd: Si encuentran algún error, me disculpo. No lo revisé como Dios manda D:

**\+ SoE L.**


	2. Solo quizás

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de CLAMP. La historia es mía.

* * *

**Give a Little**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

─¿Y bien? ─pregunté.

─¿Qué? ─dijo Eriol tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, esquivando mi mirada inquisitiva y burlona.

Lo miré alzando una ceja. Torturarlo de esta manera era algo novedoso, realmente jamás consideré ver a mi amigo así y, qué puedo decir, estaba aprovechando la situación para divertirme un rato.

─Lo estuve pensando y…

─¿Quieres que hable con ella?

─¡No te burles! Esto es en serio, Syaoran ─Eriol se veía ligeramente avergonzado y enojado a la vez.

─De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres que le diga? Puedo comentarle acerca de tus ronquidos cuando duermes o puedo decirle lo muy desastrosa que es tu habitación…

─No hace falta que seas un idiota.

─Tranquilízate ─dije riendo─. Le diré algo agradable acerca de ti si se presenta la ocasión.

Tomé un bocado de pasta y me lo llevé a la boca. El pastel de pollo de ayer estuvo muchísimo mejor que el almuerzo de hoy, pero igual no me quejaba. De seguro me sabía bien por el hecho de que moría del hambre. Las clases de historia siempre abrían mi apetito, por alguna extraña razón.

Estábamos sentados en una mesa de la cafetería, a mi lado tenía a Yamazaki y al frente se encontraba Eriol.

Desde que le planteé la idea a Eriol de que invitara a Tomoyo a salir, no había dejado de hablar de ello. Justo después de llegar de la boutique con Feimei, me llamó por teléfono pidiéndome que en mi reunión con Daidouji hablara cosas buenas sobre él.

Eriol nunca me había pedido ayuda con una chica. De hecho, las chicas solían ser quienes le pedían una cita a él. De seguro era por sus ademanes de chico inglés y su acento. Pero esta era la primera vez que mi amigo se interesaba verdaderamente por una muchacha y lo primero que hizo fue pedirnos ayuda a Yamazaki y a mí.

Como si fuéramos unos expertos en el tema…

─Creo que sería buena idea que la invitaras a tu recital de piano ─aportó Yamazaki─. Es dentro de unas semanas. Y creo que a Daidouji le gusta la música, el año pasado formaba parte del coro.

─Eso estaría bien ─apoyé señalando con mi tenedor a Yamazaki.

─Pero no es el tipo de música que ella escucharía. Es un repertorio muy anticuado y de seguro le parecerá aburrido ─se lamentó Eriol.

─No creo que Daidouji lo considere aburrido. Parece ser una chica que le gusta ese tipo de cosas.

─Apoyo a Syaoran. Solo debes invitarla, ya luego nos daremos cuenta si se queda dormida o no.

Eriol se quedó meditando.

Le dio un sorbo a su refresco y se giró para mirar hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Tomoyo Daidouji. Había hecho eso ya en cuatro ocasiones durante el almuerzo.

─¿Creen que le deba decir algo a Kinomoto? ─preguntó─. Digo, es su mejor amiga y haré el reporte con ella esta tarde.

─No suena tan mala idea ─dijo Yamazaki─. Si te ganas a Sakura todo será más fácil.

─¿Tú hiciste lo mismo? ─inquirí.

Yamazaki negó con la cabeza.

─Chiharu pasa sola la mayor parte del tiempo. Quiero decir; Tomoyo, Rika, Sakura y Naoko son sus amigas; pero ninguna de ellas es tan cercana como Tomoyo y Sakura.

─¿Cómo te va con ella? ─preguntó Eriol.

─No lo sé. Ayer hablamos por mensajes y todo parecía ir bien. Pero hoy después de la clase de historia, parecía enfadada por alguna razón. Supongo que hablaré con ella más tarde.

Miré a mis amigos, divertido de la situación. Ambos se veían realmente atontados por esas chicas. Me pregunté si en algún momento me encontraría en una situación similar. Pero la verdad, no creía que fuera a suceder pronto.

Todos aquellos que me conocían bien, especialmente Eriol y Yamazaki, sabían que nunca había tenido un interés amoroso que naciera por cuenta propia o que durara más de un mes. Nunca había tenido una novia y la verdad tampoco me interesaba tener una, por lo menos no pronto. Era mi último año y tenía otras prioridades; como graduarme, ingresar a una buena universidad y llevar al equipo de basketball a su tercer campeonato consecutivo.

Volví a mirar a Eriol. Parecía demasiado ido en sus pensamientos, como si en serio no pudiera dejar de pensar en Daidouji.

Desde que conocía a Eriol, siempre me pareció un chico demasiado relajado. Nunca mostraba ninguna señal de pánico, temor, preocupación…Sabía cómo mantenerse a toda circunstancia. Quizás era lo que más me sorprendía de este momento…no parecía muy seguro de sí mismo.

─En serio Daidouji te tiene como loco ─le comenté.

Me vio sorprendido, recién sacado de sus pensamientos. Asintió con la cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada.

Terminamos de comer y nos levantamos de la mesa.

Nos dirigimos en silencio al salón donde se impartían las clases de literatura. Era una sala bastante amplia con un pequeño escenario. Era la única clase en la que no utilizábamos pupitres, porque la profesora era del pensamiento de que no se necesitaba una pizarra y permanecer sentados durante horas para adquirir conocimientos.

A pesar de lo muy excéntrica que resultaba ser mi profesora de literatura, la profesora Evans, era muy agradable. Por lo menos hacía de su clase algo más llevadero y no una carga académica más.

La semana pasada nos había dejado la tarea de buscar algún libro o película que nos llamara la atención y explicar en la clase el "periplo del héroe" de lo que escogimos.

Aunque pude haber elegido un libro que fuera más explícito a la hora de mostrar el patrón de los relatos épicos que explicó mi profesora, terminé escogiendo mi película favorita, _Buscando a Nemo_.

Aún sin saber muy bien el porqué, la verdad me entusiasmaba la idea de escuchar los análisis que habían hecho mis compañeros.

Nos sentamos en el suelo en espera de que iniciara la clase.

La profesora estaba sentada en un sillón en una de las esquinas del salón, con una taza de café en la mano.

─¿Crees que la profesora me llame a mí de primero? ─preguntó Yamazaki en un susurro─. La verdad no terminé de ver la película que escogí.

Me reí por lo bajo.

─Sé que eres capaz de inventarte algo.

─¿Tú hiciste la tarea? ─le preguntó Yamazaki a Eriol.

─_El Señor de los Anillos _─respondió con una sonrisa.

─¿Libro o película? ─le pregunté.

─Libro ─sonrió─. Lo había leído por segunda vez hace poco. No iba a escoger algo novedoso para complicarme la vida. Además, sé que a la Srta. Evans le gusta Tolkien.

El sonido de un carraspeó interrumpió nuestra conversación. La profesora se había trepado al escenario y nos miraba desde atrás de sus lentes.

─Para hoy había quedado pendiente la revisión del periplo, así que iniciaremos varios viajes con las historias que traen ─dijo entusiasmada─. Vamos a empezar con Sakura Kinomoto. ¡Pasa al frente, dulzura!

La profesora se bajó del escenario para darle lugar a la pequeña castaña, retomando su lugar en el sillón mientras recuperaba su taza de café.

Mientras le daba un sorbo, le hizo una señal a la chica para que iniciara.

─Bueno ─empezó a decir Kinomoto, quien sujetaba con bastante fuerza una hoja de papel─. Yo…yo…─carraspeó tratando de aclararse la voz. Estaba claramente nerviosa, lo cual era muy curioso, ya que Kinomoto siempre mostraba un gran carácter, por lo menos cuando se trataba de responder alguno de mis comentarios sarcásticos. Pero siempre que debía hablar frente a un público, se bloqueaba─. Yo escogí una película, mi favorita, de hecho.

─¡Oh, eso es genial! ─exclamó la profesora Evans mientras agitaba sus brazos, haciendo sonar todas las pulseras metálicas que llevaba puestas─. Cuéntanos un poco más.

La castaña inhaló fuertemente, volteó su vista hacia nosotros y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Por un momento se vio más relajada, pero al instante, volvió a tensar los hombros y mirar hacia sus pies.

─Escogí _Buscando a Nemo_ ─declaró.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa.

La verdad no esperaba que alguien escogiera la misma película que yo y menos que esa persona fuera Kinomoto. El hecho de pensar que teníamos algo en común se me hacía extraño, ya que no esperaba que esa chica coincidiera conmigo en algo, ni siquiera en una película.

─Es de Disney-Pixar. El periplo del héroe lo hice basándome en Marlin, el padre de Nemo, como personaje principal; porque él es quien realiza el viaje en busca de su hijo y pasa por toda esta aventura épica.

─He visto esa película ─comentó la profesora─. Dime quién es el mentor de Marlin y un umbral que haya cruzado.

─El mentor sería Dory ─dijo enumerando con sus dedos─. Un umbral podría ser cuando cruza esa fosa y se topa con las medusas.

─Excelente, Sakura ─dijo la profesora─. Ya te puedes bajar.

Con un suspiro de alivio, la chica volvió a sentarse en el piso al lado de Daidouji.

─Creo que seguiremos con Yamazaki ─anunció la profesora─. Luego les daré un anunció y podrán retirarse.

Eriol soltó una carcajada de burla, mientras Yamazaki ocultaba su rostro con las manos, claramente molesto.

Le di unas palmadas por la espalda tratando de infundirle ánimo, antes de que se pusiera de pie y se dirigiera al escenario.

─¿Qué viaje iniciaremos contigo? ─curioseó la Srta. Evans.

Yamazaki se mecía de un lado a otro, costumbre que hacía cada vez que trataba de inventarse algo.

─Escogí _Harry Potter, _de J.K Rowling. Creo que es muy fácil percatarse de los elementos que conforman el viaje de Harry. Recibe su llamado a la aventura cuando le llegan las cartas y cruza su primer umbral al llegar al andén.

─¡Muy bien! ─exclamó la profesora─. Creo que con eso es suficiente, tienes toda la nota.

Yamazaki sonrió satisfecho.

Eriol y yo intercambiamos miradas, incrédulos de que escogiera ese libro en el último momento y que se le ocurriera que decir.

─Tengo que darles un anuncio. El comité estudiantil está organizando un baile para recaudar fondos, para poder financiar a los chicos que nos representarán en basketball dentro de unas cuantas semanas, así como al grupo de porrismo. La mayor parte de los partidos son fuera de Tomoeda y no todos cuentan con los recursos suficientes para pagar el costo del viaje. Así que sería de gran ayuda que participen de esta actividad ─la profesora hizo un pausa─. Creo que eso sería todo; nos vemos la próxima semana. Son libres de irse ─dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

Todos empezaron a murmurar acerca del baile. Algunos se encontraban entusiasmados, otros creían que era una pésima idea y otros simplemente mostraron indiferencia.

Poco a poco el salón se fue vaciando.

─Tengo que reunirme con Kinomoto en la biblioteca ─dijo Eriol mientras tomaba su mochila─. Nos vemos al rato.

Asentí mientras terminaba de recoger mis cosas. Al ver que Eriol seguía a mi lado, lo miré elevando una ceja, inquisitivo.

─Supongo que no es necesario recordarte el favor que te pedí…

No pude evitar sonreír con sarcasmo.

─No creo que me dejaras olvidarlo. Has hablado de eso durante toda la mañana.

─De acuerdo ─asintió con la cabeza antes de irse, dejándome solo en el salón.

Me pasé la mochila por el hombro y salí de la clase.

Aún había gente en los corredores. Observé a Eriol hablando con Kinomoto, mientras caminaban hacia la biblioteca. La muchacha se veía animada y se reía de lo que sea que le había estado diciendo mi amigo.

Por un momento me sorprendí de verla así. Era una faceta que nunca mostraba al frente mío, pero sabía que existía. Sakura Kinomoto era una chica agradable y querida por todos; sin embargo, nunca se había comportado de esa forma conmigo y hasta cierto punto yo había ayudado a que eso sucediera.

Supongo que me sorprendió ver que a ella le agradaba a Eriol lo suficiente como para disfrutar su compañía, siempre creí que no le simpatizaba por ser amigo mío.

Me alegró saber que Eriol por lo menos estaba teniendo un pequeño avance en ganarse la aprobación de la mejor amiga de Daidouji.

Cuando recordé a Tomoyo y que debía reunirme con ella, comencé a encaminarme en dirección contraria a ellos, tomando otro camino para llegar a la biblioteca.

Era un camino un poco más largo, pero traté de apresurarme y al cabo de unos minutos ya me encontraba cruzando la entrada de la biblioteca.

Recorrí los pasillos en silencio, pasando por en medio de los elevados estantes. Subí la gran escalinata que daba al segundo nivel, donde se encontraban varias mesas para realizar trabajos grupales.

Cerca del ventanal, estaba sentada Daidouji. Me acerqué y tomé el asiento que estaba vacío justo al frente de ella.

─Perdón si te hice esperar.

─No tienes que disculparte ─ella sonrió─. Para serte sincera, yo acabo de llegar.

─De acuerdo ─le dije─. Entonces… ¿Empezamos?

─Claro ─aceptó y abrió el libro que descansaba en la mesa.

Me dispuse primero a explicarle los lineamientos que debía seguir para darle nombre a los compuestos orgánicos. Le expliqué acerca de los hidrocarburos insaturados y saturados, los ciclos y los anillos bencénicos. Tomoyo asentía con la cabeza y a veces interrumpía cuando le surgía alguna duda.

Al cabo de un rato, todo pareció quedarle claro y empezamos a redactar el reporte.

No nos tomó mucho tiempo redactarlo, quizás unos veinte minutos.

─Eso parece ser todo ─dijo Tomoyo mientras se estiraba en su asiento, soltando un gran bostezo─. Gracias por ayudarme con esto, Syaoran.

─No tienes que agradecerme, es un placer.

─¿Sabes? Sakura siempre dice que eres un idiota, pero eres realmente amable cuando te lo propones ─comentó ladeando la cabeza mientras me miraba de manera curiosa.

No me sorprendió su comentario, pero recordé que ayer tuve la intención de preguntarle a Tomoyo al respecto. Hasta cierto punto era mejor que fuera ella quien sacara el tema a flote.

─Supongo que nunca le he agradado a ella.

─Oh te equivocas. Ella tenía una buena opinión de ti al inicio.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

─Nunca lo demostró, siempre supuse que me odiaba sin motivo alguno.

─Sakura no te odia, piensa que eres un idiota. Ella no suele sentir odio por las personas ─explicó─. ¿Por qué la molestas tanto?

─No creo que haya hecho algo lo suficientemente grave para hacerla enfadar tanto, aunque no me odie. Sí es verdad que suelo hacer comentarios algo groseros con respecto a ella, pero nunca ha sido con la intención de dañarla…

─¿Entonces?... ─insistió.

La miré por un segundo. La verdad, la excusa por la cual siempre molestaba a Kinomoto sonaba muy estúpida en este momento.

─Creo que se ve chistosa cuando se enoja ─confesé en un susurro apenas audible, mirando hacia la ventana, esquivando la mirada de la chica que tenía al frente.

Esperé que me gritara, defendiendo a su amiga. Esperé que me dijera que era una persona absurda e insensible, usando una excusa tan patética para fastidiar a una chica. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que ocurrió.

Las carcajadas de Tomoyo inundaron la biblioteca, tanto que se ganó un par de regaños antes de que pudiera recuperarse de su ataque de risa.

La miré completamente extrañado.

─Eso explica todo ─dijo Tomoyo después de tomar aire─. Sakura estaba tan convencida de que la odiabas.

─No la odio ─confesé.

─Deberías tratar de conocerla, hay facetas de Sakura más chistosas que la del enojo.

─¿Sí?

─Sí. Pero no te diré nada para asegurarme de que seas lo suficientemente curioso y trates de conocerla.

Me quedé en silencio, procesando la información.

Había molestado a Kinomoto desde que llegué a Tomoeda hace un poco más de dos años y nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo muy inmaduro y ridículo que estaba siendo. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en ese gesto que hacía la castaña como reacción a mis bromas. Había valido un poco la pena…Pero de seguro lo mejor era dejar de fastidiarla tanto.

Quizás Tomoyo tenía razón.

─Eres tan rara, Tomoyo ─dije, a lo que la muchacha solo respondió sonriendo, mientras recogía sus cosas para marcharse─. Creo que le caerías bien a mi amigo Eriol, es casi tan raro como tú.

─¿Hiragizawa? No creo que "raro" sea la mejor definición para él.

─¿Tienes una definición para él?

─Quizás mujeriego y cínico.

─¿No te agrada? ─inquirí.

─Supongo que no lo conozco lo suficiente para decidir si me agrada o no. Solo veo que siempre está rodeado de muchachas y me parece que juega con ellas.

─¿Qué mujeres? ─pregunté sorprendido. La última relación formal de Eriol fue hace seis años, cuando él todavía vivía en Inglaterra. Al menos eso era lo que siempre nos había contado a Yamazaki y a mí. Sí sabía que tenía sus "ligues" de vez en cuando, pero eran realmente muy infrecuentes y nunca nada serios.

─No lo defiendas. Sé que es tu amigo y que probablemente apruebes ese comportamiento.

─No lo defiendo, créeme. Eriol no es lo que piensas. Esas chicas de las que hablas, él suele rechazarlas muy sutilmente. Creo que es parte de considerarse a sí mismo un caballero, pero él suele ser muy cuidadoso con los sentimientos ajenos. Excepto con los de Yamazaki y los míos, pero eso no viene al caso.

Tomoyo abrazó el libro que sostenía entre sus brazos.

─Ahora me haces sentir fatal por juzgarlo…

─Deberías tratar de conocerlo, hay facetas de él que te sorprenderían. Pero no te diré nada más, para tratar de encender tu curiosidad ─le dije, imitando sus anteriores palabras.

Ella sonrió.

─Está bien ─aceptó─. Mi fiesta de cumpleaños es el sábado en la noche. No irá mucha gente, solo algunos de nuestros compañeros. Ambos están invitados, Hiragizawa y tú.

─Será un honor ─le dije sonriendo.

Ella se levantó de la mesa, recogiendo sus cosas y pasándose el bolso por los brazos.

─Creo que es hora de irme ─ella se volteó para mirar las mesas que estaban detrás de nosotros. En una de ellas se encontraban Eriol y Kinomoto concentrados en su reporte. No había notado que ellos estaban ahí, pensé que estaban en el lado opuesto de la biblioteca─. Le prometí a mi madre que llegaría antes de las siete. Nos vemos mañana, Syaoran.

─Nos vemos, Tomoyo.

La chica se despidió con un gesto con la mano y salió de la biblioteca.

Volteé para dar un vistazo en dirección a la otra mesa, para percatarme que Eriol estaba siguiendo a Tomoyo con la mirada hasta que la muchacha abandonó el lugar. Luego él me hizo una seña para que me acercara a la mesa.

Recogí mis cosas y me levanté, para tomar asiento justo al lado de Kinomoto.

─¿Les hace falta mucho por terminar? ─pregunté.

─No realmente ─me respondió Eriol, mientras que la muchacha se tensaba a mi lado y endurecía la mirada─. Estamos a punto de concluir. Cuando terminemos, ¿me puedes acompañar a dejar a Sakura a su casa? Vive un poco lejos y ya está oscureciendo. Además tengo que hablar contigo.

Ya sospechaba que quería hablar específicamente.

Le eché una ojeada a la chica, que estaba completamente callada y seguía escribiendo su reporte, sin ninguna intención de opinar al respecto.

─De acuerdo ─respondí.

Al oír mi respuesta, la chica se detuvo y levantó su vista del cuaderno para observarme. Se veía sorprendida.

─No tienes que hacerlo…De hecho, le dije a Eriol que podía irme sola y…

─No es molestia, tu casa me queda de camino ─la interrumpí.

─¿Sabes dónde vivo? ─preguntó aún más sorprendida.

─Por supuesto ─sonreí─. Un día te vi salir de tu casa en pijamas, persiguiendo a tu hermano.

Kinomoto se sonrojó. Pero no era el mismo sonrojo que adquiría cuando se enojaba, era diferente, adorable incluso. De repente recordé mi anterior conversación con Tomoyo y lo que ella había dicho de la castaña en otras facetas.

Empezaba a creer que tenía razón.

─¡Listo! ─exclamó Eriol─. Ya terminamos. Recogemos todo esto y nos vamos.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, los tres nos encontrábamos de camino a la casa de Kinomoto. El sol ya se estaba ocultando e incluso unas cuantas estrellas eran perceptibles a la vista.

Caminamos en silencio gran parte del camino, hasta que Kinomoto le dio un escalofrío cuando una ráfaga de viento nos golpeó en la cara.

Eriol y yo instintivamente le ofrecimos nuestros abrigos. La chica solo negó con la cabeza. Se veía un poco incómoda con la situación, lo más probable, por mi presencia.

─¿Cuándo empiezan los entrenamientos? ─me preguntó Eriol, tratando de hacer conversación neutral.

─Mañana será el primero ─respondí.

─No puedo esperar a que la temporada comience ─comentó él─. ¿Qué dices tú, Sakura? ¿No planeas participar en el grupo de porrismo esta temporada?

─Las inscripciones ya pasaron y los entrenamientos comenzaron ayer ─se encogió de hombros─. Supongo que iré a los partidos para infundirles ánimo a las chicas, pero no participaré este año.

─Es una lástima ─dije, a lo cual ella solo respondió con una mirada inquisitiva─. Pensé que ibas a los partidos a verme a mí.

Kinomoto se echó a reír.

─Ya decía yo que estabas tardando demasiado en decir alguna estupidez.

─Es mi especialidad, pregúntale a Eriol.

Mi amigo asintió con la cabeza.

─Una vez, Syaoran estaba con tanto sueño, que le dijo a mi madre que se veía como un ángel con la bata que llevaba puesta.

Kinomoto se rio. Empujé a Eriol por el hombro, sonrojándome ligeramente.

─No tenías que contarle eso a nadie ─le dije entre molesto y divertido. Era fácil contagiarse de la risa de la muchacha.

─Estaba apoyándote en que hacer comentarios estúpidos es tu mayor habilidad.

Nos detuvimos al frente de la casa de la chica.

─Muchas gracias por acompañarme ─dijo mirando sus pies─. Nos vemos mañana.

─Hasta luego, Sakura ─respondió Eriol, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

Kinomoto me miró sin saber qué hacer.

─Buenas noches ─fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Levanté una mano en gesto de despedida y ella lo imitó. Se fue trotando hasta la puerta y se adentró en su hogar.

No nos fuimos de ahí hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Caminamos en dirección a mi casa, que estaba a unas cinco cuadras de donde nos encontrábamos.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que Eriol comenzara a preguntarme acerca de mi conversación con Tomoyo en la biblioteca, por lo cual aproveché el silencio momentáneo para recapitular todo lo que dijimos.

Lo primero que llegó a mi cabeza fue la imagen de una castaña sonrojada y lo extraño que fue verla de esa manera. Luego, las palabras de Tomoyo se hicieron presentes en mis pensamientos.

_Oh te equivocas. Ella tenía una buena opinión de ti al inicio._

Quizás era momento de volver a ganarme una buena opinión de ella y poder conocerla mejor…

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

¡Hola! (: Primero que todo, debo agradecerles esos reviews tan bonitos n.n Me agrada que les agrade la historia.

Ahora, no sé si todos saben lo que es el "periplo del héroe". Si quedaron con muchas dudas al respecto, pueden buscarlo en Wikipedia, así o como "monomito". Realmente esto lo vi en una clase de inglés este año, no sé por qué escribí al respecto, de seguro quedó en mi subconsciente (?).

Espero que les gustara este capítulo, realmente traté que tuviera "sus momentos", si saben a lo que me refiero ;) En especial porque mañana es mi cumpleaños y quería que fuera especial y blah, blah, blah (la edad me pone algo sentimental).

Les agradezco de nuevo por los reviews, favs y follows :P

Espero sus opiniones acerca de esta cosa. Comentarios, consejos, críticas, quejas… ¡háganmelo saber!

**&amp; SoE L.**


	3. Sin segundas intenciones

**Disclaimer: **Nunca me pertenecieron, ni siquiera Syaoran. Pero eso ustedes ya lo saben, ¿no? La historia sí es mía.

* * *

**Give a Little**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Me detuve en busca de aire. Gotas de sudor recorrían literalmente todo mi cuerpo. El cansancio empezaba a sentirse en cada músculo, pero de cierta forma, disfrutaba sentirme así. Sentir mi corazón completamente acelerado, la adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo, la agitación. Era una sensación que adoraba.

Un pitido me hizo dar un brinco y seguir corriendo por la cancha, picando el balón.

─¡Vamos chicos! ─gritó el entrenador─. No tenemos tiempo para descansos, podrán hacerlo cuando traigan la copa a casa. ¡Sigan!

Me giré para observar a Yamazaki. Se veía incluso más agotado que yo, con el rostro rojo y jadeando en busca de aire.

─Vamos Takashi ─le animé, dándole una palmada en la espalda─. Ya casi terminamos con esto.

Los ejercicios de velocidad solían dejar al equipo más cansado de lo usual, y ya llevábamos horas en eso. El entrenador solo nos gritaba que corriéramos más rápido, que necesitábamos mayor velocidad en el bote del balón y que nos hacía falta precisión a la hora de encestar.

Estábamos agotados.

Por supuesto, no nos estábamos quejando. Todos queríamos ganar con tantas ganas que era imposible no dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo para lograrlo.

Para una gran parte del equipo, incluyéndome, este sería el último campeonato. Eran nuestros últimos juegos juntos. Eso nos motivaba lo suficiente para seguir entrenando a pesar de lo muy cansados que nos encontrábamos.

Solo quedaban dos semanas para nuestro primer encuentro. Todos estábamos trabajando muy duro para derrotar al instituto deportivo de Tokio.

Creo que la principal razón por la cual el entrenador nos exigía tanto esta vez, era porque su orgullo también estaba en juego, por su exesposa y todo lo demás. A pesar de ser uno de los primeros juegos para clasificar a la siguiente fase, era importante de una manera más emocional. Nosotros, por nuestra parte, no queríamos defraudarlo en eso.

Otro pitido nos hizo detenernos. Nos volteamos en dirección al entrenador, sin entender muy bien porqué habíamos parado.

─Esto es un entrenamiento cerrado señoritas ─les dijo el entrenador al grupo de porristas que acababan de ingresar al gimnasio. Entre ellas se encontraba Kinomoto. No traía puesto el atuendo de porrista, así que supuse que las estaba acompañando, tal y como había dicho que haría.

Yue silbó por lo bajo, observando a las chicas. Yamazaki lo empujó mientras reía.

Kinomoto los miró con una ceja alzada, luego se volteó para encarar al entrenador.

─El grupo de porrismo también ocupa practicar para el encuentro de la próxima semana ─se detuvo un segundo─. Nosotras apartamos el gimnasio para después de las cinco y ya son las cinco y media. Trabajaríamos en las canchas de afuera, pero está lloviendo. Sé que tienen que entrenar pero…

─¿Ya son las cinco y media? ─la cortó el entrenador, a lo cual la castaña solo asintió con la cabeza─. Muy bien, disfruten su práctica. ¡Muchachos, a las duchas!

El equipo suspiró con alivio. ¡Llevábamos entrenando media hora más de lo previsto!

Kinomoto también se veía aliviada. Se giró para sonreírle al resto de las muchachas que estaban con ella.

Yamazaki corrió hacia una de ellas, Chiharu. La tomó por el brazo y la chica se sonrojó. Intercambiaron un par de palabras y luego la chica se alejó con el ceño fruncido. Yamazaki la miró y luego caminó en dirección a los camerinos, sin voltearse a mirarla ni una sola vez.

─No es cortés espiar ─dijo una vocecita a mis espaldas. Me giré para encontrarme a Kinomoto, quien observaba a mi amigo abandonar el gimnasio.

─No estoy espiando ─me defendí, la chica solo asintió con la cabeza. Pude sentir que se sentía algo incómoda hablando conmigo, por lo cual me alejé unos cuantos pasos. De seguro era porque estaba sudando como nunca, no me quería imaginar lo mal que debía oler en este momento─. Supongo que debería irme, para que empiecen a entrenar.

Kinomoto volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

─Nos vemos luego, pequeña ─añadí lo último para verla sonrojarse y hacer la cara chistosa. Cuando lo hizo, le guiñe un ojo, solo para molestarla más.

La castaña tomó un balón que había quedado en el suelo e hizo el intento de golpearme, pero logré escabullirme antes de que pudiera alcanzarme.

Sé que no debía molestarla más, en especial porque Tomoyo me hizo pensar que era buena idea tratar de conocerla mejor, pero verla molesta era divertido.

Me metí en los camerinos, riendo todavía. Me detuve cuando observé a Yamazaki. Estaba en un banquillo, mirando el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

Me acerqué y me senté a su lado.

─Sabes ─comencé a decirle─. Feimei está como loca con los preparativos, ¿no quieres venir a ayudarnos? Servirá para que te despejes un rato. Además, creo que quedó un poco de la lasaña que preparó ayer.

Asintió con la cabeza, tratando de sonreír.

─Tengo mucho tiempo de no ver a tu hermana. Además, me convenciste con la lasaña.

Le di una palmada en la espalda y me metí en una de las duchas, refrescándome y alejando un poco el cansancio del entrenamiento. Cuando me terminé de duchar y de vestir, salí al pasillo con mi amigo al lado.

Todos los pasillos estaban cubiertos de pancartas del baile de recaudación de fondos para el equipo. Sería la próxima semana, ya que el primer partido sería dentro de dos. El baile era temático, de los años veinte según indicaban todos los carteles.

Para ser honesto, la idea de un baile no me emocionaba, pero asistiría solo por formar parte del equipo. Después de todo, era la única forma de recaudar el dinero suficiente.

Tomé uno de los volantes entre mis manos.

─Creo que tendré que comprar un sombrero ─comenté─. ¿Se usaban sombreros en esa época, cierto?

─Los sombreros nunca pasan de moda ─tomó un volante─. ¿Eso significa que irás?

─Es para una buena causa.

─No sueles ir a este tipo de eventos.

Me encogí de hombros.

Él tenía razón en cuanto a eso, los bailes no eran mis actividades favoritas, pero tampoco creía que este fuera a estar tan mal. Los años veinte parecían ser divertidos, esperaba que el baile también lo fuera. De igual modo, estaba convencido que fuera como fuera, el dinero lo utilizarían en beneficio del equipo, y eso era suficiente como para que contaran conmigo.

Nos dirigimos al parqueo, donde el carro de Yamazaki estaba estacionado. Corrimos para no mojarnos, ya que no había parado de llover todavía, y nos introdujimos en el calor del vehículo.

─Hablé con Daidouji ayer ─le comenté, mientras él encendía el auto.

─Algo me comentó Eriol. Irán al cumpleaños de Tomoyo.

─¿Estás invitado tú también?

Afirmó con la cabeza.

─Iré ahora que sé que ustedes también irán. No me sentía cómodo con la idea de ser el único chico. Además, las cosas se están poniendo un poco tensas entre Chiharu y yo.

─¿Sabes qué es lo que le molesta?

─Ni idea ─se encogió de hombros─. Suele ser muy dramática.

No quise opinar al respecto. Yamazaki tenía mucho rato intentando formalizar su relación con Chiharu, pero ella no facilitaba mucho las cosas que digamos. Parecía ser un poco insegura en esos temas, según lo que me había enterado por Yamazaki.

─Tomoyo me habló de Kinomoto ─traté de cambiar el tema, no hacerlo pensar mucho en sus problemas románticos.

─¿Sakura? ¿Qué con ella?

─Nada, solamente fue tema de conversación. Ya sabes que no le agrado y toda la cosa…

─Eso es porque te la pasas molestando ─me interrumpió─. Sakura es de lo más agradable.

─Eso mismo dijo Tomoyo ─me pasé la mano por el cabello─. No crees que mis bromas sean excesivas, ¿o sí?

Pensé en cómo se trató de desquitar conmigo hoy cuando la traté de pequeña. La verdad no fue un insulto, la mayor parte de las veces sentía que ella exageraba un poco las cosas.

Luego recordé la manera en que sonrojó ayer, cuando Eriol y yo la acompañamos a su casa. No estaba molesta, estaba avergonzada. De cierta forma, verla así me hizo pensar que podía tratar de llevarme mejor con ella.

─Quizás se te fue un poco la mano ─admitió Yamazaki después de pensárselo un poco.

─¿Crees que deba disculparme? No lo hice con mala intención…

─Creo que debes darle una tregua a tus bromas, eso es todo. Quizás hasta te caiga bien.

─Ella no me cae mal.

─¿Entonces, por qué la molestas?

Bufé. Esa parecía ser la pregunta del millón. Por supuesto, era más fácil confesárselo a Tomoyo que a Yamazaki. No porque no confiara en él, sino porque era consciente de lo muy ridícula que era mi excusa y probablemente se reiría de mí más de lo que se rio Tomoyo.

─Supongo que mis excusas son bastante ridículas.

─¿Quieres contarme o prefieres reservártelo?

Eso era lo bueno de hablar con Yamazaki, nunca presionaba demasiado para sacar información. Aparte, era un poco más cuidadoso y menos burlista que Eriol. Sabían todo sobre mí y confiaba en ambos casi de la misma manera, pero siempre era más fácil hablar con Yamazaki. A parte, Eriol siempre parecía saber lo que pensábamos y sentíamos antes que nosotros lo dijéramos en voz alta, era muy perceptivo en ese aspecto, pero siempre se aprovechaba de esa ventaja para burlarse. Por eso era mejor hablar con Yamazaki.

─Sé que es una excusa patética ─confesé─. Pero lo hago porque me divierte verla molesta.

Me miró divertido. Estaba a punto de retractarme del pensamiento de que era menos burlista.

─No eres el único ─sonrió.

─¿No lo soy? ─pregunté sorprendido.

─Yo bromeo con ella todo el tiempo ─declaró─. Pero siempre le digo que se ve adorable cuando se enoja, eso la hace desenfadarse.

─¡Yo no dije que se veía adorable!

─Me vas a decir que nunca lo pensaste ─inquirió con sarcasmo─. Es de las personas más adorables que conozco. Chiharu enojada da miedo, en cambio Sakura es lo más tierno que hay.

Volví a recordar la manera en que Kinomoto se sonrojó ayer. Por un momento, pensé que se veía adorable, pero no se lo admitiría a Yamazaki. Después de todo, estábamos hablando de Kinomoto, era casi imposible para mí pensar que era adorable cuando en dos ocasiones diferentes trató de asesinarme con un balón de basketball.

─Pero ella no te detesta ─objeté.

─Eso es porque sabe que yo lo digo bromeando. Ella cree que tú lo dices en serio.

Lo miré con duda. Él detuvo el carro enfrente de mi casa y se bajó del vehículo sin darme oportunidad de replicar, aunque la verdad no tenía ningún buen argumento para defenderme.

No había parado de llover, por lo cual tuvimos que apresurarnos a llegar a la puerta. Una vez dentro, todo era un desastre. Había cajas tiradas por doquier y todos corrían de un lado al otro cargando algo.

Había una pila de platos en la mesa, supuse que Feimei ya consiguió la vajilla que quería para la cena de la boda. También había diferentes centros de mesa y manteles apilados en una esquina, así como algo similar a una fuente. Me pregunté para qué demonios mi hermana querría eso, pero supuse que era mejor no preguntar al respecto.

─Takashi ─gritó Feimei bajando las gradas─. Tenía tanto de no verte, ¿cómo va todo?

─He estado mejor ─se encogió de hombros.

─No suena muy alentador. Vamos a la cocina y me cuentas, de seguro deben de tener hambre, después del entrenamiento.

Feimei nos arrastró a la cocina y nos sirvió lasaña. No pude resistirlo y comencé a comer como si llevara años de no probar un bocado. Estaba desfalleciendo del hambre.

─Ahora sí, dime que sucede contigo ─exigió mi hermana mayor. Takashi tragó el bocado de lasaña y tomó un sorbo de refresco antes de contestar.

─Problemas con la chica ─respondió.

─¿Chiharu sigue sin darte una respuesta?

Miré divertido a ambos. Siempre me había causado gracia como Feimei parecía conocer a mis amigos a veces mejor que yo. Ellos confiaban en ella de la misma manera en que confiarían en sí mismos.

Mi hermana era una de esas personas en las que puedes confiar con plenitud y siempre estaba dispuesta no solo a escuchar, sino también a brindar consejos. Era fácil hablar con Feimei cuando uno tenía algún problema. Mis amigos se encariñaron rápido con ella por lo mismo, los había visto en peores situaciones.

─Ella va dejar de jugar hasta que dejes de perseguirla ─dijo Feimei, mientras tomaba asiento frente a nosotros y se servía un vaso de refresco.

─¿Lo que dices es que debo ignorarla?

─Se puede decir así. No la llames, no le mandes mensajes, no le dirijas mucho la palabra. Es más, sería genial que te vea hablando con otra chica.

─No veo como eso pueda ayudar ─opiné yo, un poco confundido.

─Miren, cuando una chica es un tanto insegura con sus sentimientos, lo mejor es darle un empujoncito para que acepte lo que siente. Cuando dejas de insistirle, ella se da cuenta que le haces falta y que te extraña. Luego, cuando se percata de eso, sabrá que también te quiere y que siempre ha sido así.

Yamazaki se dejó resbalar sobre su asiento, soltando un gemido de desesperación.

─¿Por qué las chicas son tan complicadas?

─No somos complicadas ─corrigió Feimei─. Te acabo de explicar lo que tienes que hacer, no es nada complicado.

─¿Me aseguras que funcionará?

─No puedo asegurarte que funcionará, pero mi sexto sentido me hace creer que tienes todas las posibilidades a tú favor.

Yamazaki le sonrió a mi hermana.

Después de la explicación, la idea no parecía tan descabellada. Feimei daba buenos consejos, al parecer.

─Entonces, la ignoro. ¿Y luego? ¿Qué tengo que hacer después?

─Probablemente ella te reclame, ya sabes, te preguntará el porqué le dejaste de hablar. No debes asustarte si está enojada, si te pregunta se debe a que, de alguna manera u otra, ha estado pensando en ti y le preocupa saber qué demonios fue lo que ocurrió. Ve su enojo como una buena señal.

─De acuerdo. La ignoro, luego se enoja… ¿Luego? ─preguntó expectante.

─Tienes que demostrarle porque no se puede resistir ─respondió con una sonrisa.

Yamazaki la miró y le hizo una señal con las manos para que continuara, porque no le estaba entendiendo en lo absoluto. Miré a mi hermana como si estuviera loca. ¿Desde cuándo ella sabía todo esto? Sé que ella es una chica y que es obvio que entiende el comportamiento femenino mejor que nosotros, pero todo lo hacía sonar tan…alocado.

─Cuando te esté gritando que eres un idiota por dejar de hablarle, la besas ─prácticamente cantó la última parte.

─Feimei ─empezó a decir Yamazaki un poco asustado─. Suena como una pésima idea.

Ella lo miró ofendida.

─Mira, hagamos una apuesta. Sigue mi consejo y si no te funciona, te compro la entrada a ese concierto del que tanto hablaste.

Yamazaki lo pensó. Seguir el consejo de Feimei era arriesgar su relación con Chiharu y todos sabíamos lo mucho que significaba para él. Pero también, todos sabíamos que la entrada de ese concierto implicaba, no solo ir a escuchar al grupo de rock favorito de mi amigo, sino también pagarle el pasaje para el vuelo y una estadía en algún hotel, ya que la gira de conciertos sería por Europa.

─¿Y qué pasa si tu consejo funciona? ─trató de averiguar.

─No solo te quedas con la chica, sino que me ayudaras a que este pequeño demonio ingrato que tengo por hermano vaya acompañado de una chica a mi boda.

Casi me atraganto con mi último pedazo de lasaña. Comencé a toser tratando de recuperar el aire. Los miré con los ojos completamente abiertos. ¡Esto ni siquiera tenía que ver conmigo! ¡Feimei estaba loca! La miré completamente incrédulo. ¡Debía estar bromeando!

─Trato hecho ─aceptó Yamazaki, tendiéndole la mano a mi hermana para cerrar el trato. Ella le estrechó la mano mientras sonreía victoriosa.

─Joder, ¡esto es injusto! ─exclamé─. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

Mi hermana solo rodó los ojos y mi amigo se encogió de hombros.

─Por favor, cuando terminen de comer, ayúdenme a terminar de ubicar a los invitados en el salón. Últimamente ha habido un montón de pequeños conflictos, por lo cual tengo que reacomodar a las personas, para que no se asesinen en media cena.

Yamazaki asintió con la cabeza mientras yo solo miraba a mi hermana con enojo.

Era tan típico de ella todo esto.

Yamazaki y yo duramos un poco ubicando a las personas en sitios estratégicos "anti-conflictos", como denominó Feimei. Luego le dimos nuestra opinión acerca del diseño del pastel y de la decoración de las mesas.

Terminamos un poco agotados al terminar. Todavía estábamos cansados de todo el ejercicio durante el entrenamiento.

Yamazaki se fue poco después de terminar de elegir los cubiertos para la ocasión, alegando que se quedaría dormido en media sala. No lo podía culpar, el entrenamiento estuvo muy pesado, incluso para ser jugadores de último año.

Miré mi reloj, eran las siete. De seguro el entrenamiento de porristas ya había terminado…

Recordar eso me sorprendió, nunca le prestaba atención a los entrenamientos de los otros equipos deportivos del colegio. Pensé en que se debía a todo lo que hablé con Yamazaki antes de llegar y en la conversación con mi hermana. Realmente traté de no pensar en Kinomoto y no sentirme un poco avergonzado por mi comportamiento. La verdad, ni siquiera supe muy bien porqué estaba pensando en eso. Supongo que mi conciencia me estaba haciendo pasar una mala jugada.

Luego pensé en la apuesta.

Hasta cierto punto, deseaba que Feimei no se equivocara, por la salud emocional de mi amigo. Pero por otro lado, no me hacía mucha gracia ir acompañado a la boda con una chica elegida por Yamazaki. Aunque prefería que fuera él y no Eriol. No me quería imaginar con quien me emparejaría Eriol de tener la oportunidad.

Recordé la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tomoyo, la cual sería en tres días. Parecía ser un evento determinante, en diferentes aspectos.

Sería el día en el cual Eriol trataría de ganarse la confianza de Tomoyo, la convencería de que él no era lo que ella pensaba, lo cual no sería muy difícil porque Tomoyo se sentía algo avergonzada de juzgarlo rápido y estaba dispuesta a conocerlo mejor.

Nunca vi a Eriol tan interesado en alguien y Tomoyo siempre me pareció una buena muchacha. De seguro Eriol no tenía que preocuparse mucho al respecto.

Por otro lado, estaba Yamazaki y Chiharu. Después del consejo de Feimei, no dudaba que él lo pusiera en marcha ese día en particular. Sería decisivo para ver quien ganaría esa ridícula apuesta.

Por último, el sábado intentaría mantener una conversación con Kinomoto, sin decirle ningún comentario que la haga enfurecer, a pesar de lo muy chistosa que se ve cuando se enoja. No volvería a molestarla hasta estar seguro de que ella supiera que es bromeando y no con malas intenciones.

Pero eso no se debía a que yo tuviera algún interés en ella similar al que tenían mis amigos por Tomoyo y Chiharu. No, era solo para conocer a esa chica que parecía caerles bien a todos. No existía ningún otro interés en el asunto.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Bueno, sé que no hubo tanto de Sakura y Syaoran en este capítulo como a todos nos hubiera gustado. Pero era necesario. Les prometo que se los voy a compensar en el próximo capítulo.

Por otro lado, hay muchas frases en este capítulo que provienen de la canción que le da nombre a este fic (Give a Little de Hanson). No a todos les tiene que gustar la canción xD Pero quería hacer la aclaración que los consejos de Feimei están inspirados de allí.

Ahora, el segmento de agradecimientos:D

Muchas gracias a todos los que me desearon un feliz cumpleaños, realmente la pasé muy bien n.n (comí taaanto D:). También, tengo que agradecerles los reviews que me enviaron, todos y cada uno de ellos me alegraron la semana. También a aquellos que marcaron la historia como favorita o aquellos que simplemente la siguen. ¡Gracias!

Repito, me agrada que les agrade(:

Como siempre, me gustaría saber sus opiniones acerca del capítulo y ¿Quién creen que ganará la apuesta, Yamazaki o Feimei? ¡Me gustaría escuchar comentarios al respecto!

**# SoE L.**


	4. El cumpleaños de Tomoyo

**Disclaimer: **¿Míos? Eso me gustaría, pero no. Los personajes son propiedad del grupo CLAMP y ni siquiera Syaoran me pertenece. Solo la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

**Give a Little**

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

─¡Quieres tocar de una maldita vez!

─¿Quién está irritable ahora?

─Cállate.

─Ustedes dos ya me tienen algo cansado ─les dije, tomando la iniciativa de tocar el timbre de la casa de los Daidouji. Llevábamos unos cinco minutos frente a la casa de la muchacha, esperando solo-dios-sabe-que-cosa. Mis amigos no disimulaban su nerviosismo en lo más mínimo.

Eriol y Yamazaki me miraron con sorpresa y luego con algo de disculpa en sus ojos, pero recuperaron la compostura, sabiendo que en cualquier momento alguien se aparecería y nos dejaría entrar.

Los tres esperamos en silencio.

─Quizás se arrepintieron de invitarnos ─murmuró Yamazaki.

─Quizás deberíamos irnos, esto parece una mala idea.

─Acabo de tocar, no sean impacientes ─repliqué.

El sonido de unos pasos nos hizo callar. Mis amigos se tensaron un poco, pero ambos sonrieron, tratando de aparentar estar en perfecto estado. Rodé mis ojos ante el comportamiento de ambos.

Estaban comportándose como niños. Realmente la situación al principio me causo gracia, pero después de un rato, comenzaba a ser exasperante.

Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió. Mis amigos se relajaron al verla, pero no puedo decir que sucedió lo mismo conmigo. Las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a sudar, sin embargo, traté de no alterarme como ellos hace unos instantes. No tenía motivos para estar nervioso alrededor de ella.

─Hola chicos ─saludó con una sonrisa a mis amigos. Yamazaki se adelantó y la alzó en medio de un abrazo.

─¡Mi pequeña, no sabes el gusto que me da verte! ─le dijo mi amigo, mientras la castaña pataleaba y le pedía que la pusiera en el suelo de nuevo. Esperé que la chica se enojara por el apelativo con el cual mi amigo la llamó, pero no mostró señal de enojo. Me sentí confuso y luego algo dolido.

_¿Por qué solo se enojaba conmigo?_

─A mí también me da gusto verte, Takashi ─respondió riendo cuando Yamazaki la bajó. Eriol se acercó a ella en ese instante y le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano, a lo cual la muchacha se sonrojó.

Por un momento me quedé mirándola, observando la manera en que se comportaba con mis amigos. No tenía idea de que ellos se llevaran tan bien con ella, en especial Eriol, que apenas había hablado con ella en la biblioteca hace unos días. Siempre di por hecho que no les agradaba por ser mis amigos, pero al parecer, no era así.

Eso me hizo sentir algo mal. Jamás me imaginé ser tan despistado como para no percatarme de que la muchacha se llevaba bien con ambos.

Cuando ella se volteó a mirarme, no pude evitar sentirme más nervioso. Sus ojos verdes me recorrieron con la mirada, inquisitivos.

─Kinomoto ─fue todo lo que dije, haciendo un gesto con la mano en modo de saludo.

Me dieron ganas de golpearme por hacer tanto ridículo. La verdad no tenía que sentirme así, solo quería disculparme con ella por ser tan grosero y listo. Si era posible, conocerla y ganarme su amistad, eso era todo.

Todo esto de las palmas sudorosas y saludos cortantes era innecesario. Pero no podía dejar de sentirme algo alterado, y no tenía ni la menor idea de a qué se debía.

─Li ─respondió, imitando el gesto de la mano. Luego se volteó hacia mis amigos─. ¡Pasen! Tomoyo está adentro con las demás.

Mis amigos pasaron adelante y yo los seguí. Kinomoto cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y luego nos dirigió hacia una enorme sala, decorada con algunos globos plateados y azules y guirnaldas que colgaban del techo. Había una mesa llena de regalos y otra repleta de comida. Era una fiesta pequeña, íntima, pero a su vez con mucho estilo. Digno de Tomoyo Daidouji.

Kinomoto tomó los presentes que traíamos y los puso junto con los demás.

El resto de las amigas de Tomoyo ya estaban allí. Rika, Chiharu y Naoko estaban sentadas en los sillones, hablando animadamente con la cumpleañera. Al vernos, silenciaron su conversación.

Tomoyo se levantó con agilidad y se acercó a saludarnos.

─Me da gusto que pudieran venir ─dijo mientras nos daba un abrazo a cada uno. Al llegar donde estaba Eriol, dudó por un momento, pero lo saludó de la misma manera.

─Yo no me perdería tu cumpleaños ─le sonrió Yamazaki, a lo cual Tomoyo le respondió con una sonrisa.

─Sakura ordenó una pizza, ya debe estar por llegar ─nos dijo Tomoyo─. Por favor siéntense. Estábamos hablando acerca del baile. ¿Ustedes irán?

Nos miramos entre nosotros. Mis amigos estaban más tranquilos que hace un rato, pero igual podía notar que esperaban que fuera yo quien respondiera a la pregunta.

─Iremos ─me senté en un sillón individual mientras Eriol se sentaba cerca de Tomoyo y Yamazaki lejos de Chiharu. En ese momento me percaté que estaba llevando a cabo el plan de Feimei, tal y como supuse que haría─. Aunque los bailes temáticos no suelen ser muy de mi agrado, pero si es por el bien del equipo, no siento que tenga otra opción.

─¿No te gusta el tema? ─me preguntó Rika, sorprendida.

─No es eso ─me apresuré a decir. Hasta donde sabía, era Rika Sasaki quien organizaba todo el evento y, lo más probable, quien escogió el tema de los animados años veinte─. Me gusta mucho la historia de los años veinte; la culminación de la gran guerra, la locura del jazz y el charleston. Realmente me alegra que se decidieran por esa década y no la de música disco.

Las muchachas rieron, con excepción de Mihara, quien no dejaba de observar a Yamazaki, mientras él la ignoraba olímpicamente. Feimei estaría orgullosa de él. Sin embargo, no pude evitar sentir cierto temor de que mi hermana consiguiera lo que quería, que yo fuera a la boda acompañado de alguien.

Chicharu estaba pensando en él, tal y como dijo que sucedería.

Todos se enfrascaron en conversaciones diferentes. Yamazaki hablaba con Rika y Naoko, mientras Tomoyo conversaba plenamente con Eriol. Parecía que se estaban llevando bien, no pude evitar alegrarme por mi amigo. Mientras que por el otro lado, Kinomoto y Mihara estaban calladas.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, preparándome para hablar con la castaña, que era el plan inicial y la razón por la cual Tomoyo me invitó a la fiesta.

─Tomoyo había dicho que tenías una entrevista para la universidad el martes ─comencé a decirle, ya que el tema de la universidad nunca fallaba, había mucho de qué hablar al respecto. La muchacha se sorprendió al percatarse de que le estaba hablando a ella.

─No pude ir, por el reporte con Eriol ─contestó con un tono de sorpresa.

Recordé el día en la biblioteca. No me percaté que la presencia de la chica ese día significó una ausencia a algo que parecía tan importante.

─De todas maneras, esa universidad no estaba entre mis primeras opciones ─continuó diciendo.

─¿Y cuáles son tus primeras opciones? ─pregunté. La chica seguía viéndose insegura de hablar conmigo, a la vez que se notaba algo incómoda.

Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensé.

─Creo que iré a la Universidad de Tomoeda ─se pasó una mano por el cabello─. Mi padre trabaja allí, entonces no veo por qué no. También he pensado en ir a Tokio, pero la idea de alejarme tanto de mi familia no me agrada tanto.

─Deberías elegir la universidad que más te convenga, no la que te facilite más las cosas. Si hay algo que verdaderamente te gusta, te apasiona, no deberías temer hacer una maleta y largarte de este pueblo. Las decisiones que requieren riegos, sacrificios, en este particular caso son las que valen la pena ─comenté, a lo que la chica solo se quedó mirándome asombrada.

Kinomoto parpadeó un par de veces y luego sacudió su cabeza. No pude evitar sonreír ante esa reacción.

─¿A qué se debe este repentino cambio de actitud? ─preguntó bruscamente.

La miré algo asombrado, la verdad no esperaba que me preguntara eso. La verdad, ni siquiera sabía que había estado esperando. No le agradaba a Kinomoto, por supuesto que iba a querer saber porque ahora estaba tratando de ser amable después de que me comporté como un imbécil con ella.

Iba a responderle, pero justo cuando abrí mi boca, el sonido de un timbre me hizo callar.

─¡Debe ser la pizza! ─gritó Tomoyo─. ¿Sakura, puedes ir tú?

─Claro ─respondió la castaña, poniéndose de pie y abandonando el salón.

Suspiré con algo de molestia.

Observé a mis amigos, preguntándome si a ellos les estaría yendo mejor que a mí. Al parecer así era. Eriol hablaba con Tomoyo acerca de la música que les gustaría que pusieran en el baile, parecía que a ella le estaba agradando mi amigo. Yamazaki por su lado, ignoraba a Chiharu como nunca, y esto parecía estar afectando a la muchacha. Sentí pena por ella, pero luego recordé que Feimei dijo que eso sería justamente lo que iba a sucederle.

Volví a suspirar con disgusto.

Feimei siempre lograba lo que se proponía, en este momento no parecía que fuera a suceder algo diferente. En especial porque ahora hasta yo estaba convencido de que su plan tendría éxito y Chiharu estaría reconociendo sus sentimientos por mi amigo para el final de la noche.

Sabía que debía alegrarme por Takashi, y lo hacía en ese aspecto, pero que mi amigo se uniera a la causa _una-chica-para-la-boda_ era algo de lo cual no podía alegrarme.

El olor a queso derretido llegó a mi nariz. Me levanté de mi asiento para ayudar a Kinomoto. Ella parecía insegura de aceptar mi ayuda, pero luego me tendió las cajas de pizza que sostenía. Las coloqué en la mesa donde se encontraba la demás comida.

─¡Oh qué bien! ─suspiró Naoko─. Muero de hambre.

─Tú siempre tienes hambre ─dijo Rika riendo.

─¿Pediste una vegetariana? ─le preguntó en susurro Mihara a Kinomoto. Recordé que Chiharu era vegetariana, Yamazaki nos lo había contado en una ocasión. Ella seguía viéndose confundida con todo el asunto de que Yamazaki ni siquiera la volviera a ver.

─¡Chiharu lo siento! ─gritó Kinomoto, completamente avergonzada─. Se me olvidó por completo. Me siento terrible, si quieres puedo cocinarte algo.

Mihara tragó grueso, parecía que tenía unas enormes ganas de ponerse a llorar, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

─Creo que en la cocina hay para preparar pasta ─señaló Tomoyo─. Podemos prepararte un poco.

Chiharu asintió con la cabeza.

Por lo que pareció una fracción de segundo, Yamazaki la miró. No sé si todos podían notar lo que yo notaba, por ser un amigo cercano de él, pero se le notaban las ganas que tenía de acercársele.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

─Iré a la cocina a prepararte algo ─declaró Kinomoto.

─Yo te puedo ayudar ─dije, levantándome de mi asiento.

La verdad, la idea de ayudar a Chiharu en lo que pudiera me hacía sentir un poco mejor. Después de todo, era por el consejo de mi hermana que la estaba pasando mal. Solo esperaba que valiera la pena. Además, era una oportunidad para hablar con Kinomoto y disculparme por mi comportamiento.

─No es necesario, no tardaré mucho ─respondió.

─No es molestia ─insistí y caminé hacia ella─. Déjame ayudarte

La castaña asintió con la cabeza y luego me guio hasta la cocina.

La cocina era más pequeña de lo que me imaginé, para ser la casa de los Daidouji, donde todo parecía ser enorme y lujoso. Era acogedora, pero no dejaba de ser ostentosa. Los muebles eran de granito y junto con todos los electrodomésticos se veía como una fotografía de alguna revista de diseño de interiores.

Todos en Tomoeda sabíamos lo muy bien que vivía la familia Daidouji, por su fábrica de juguetes que les generaba mucho dinero.

Pero en lo personal, estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de lujos. Mi familia tenía una situación económica similar a la de Tomoyo, pero eso no me impedía admitir lo muy bien diseñada que se encontraba esa casa.

─¿Dónde están los padres de Tomoyo? ─pregunté, con genuina curiosidad.

─Regresaran en la madrugada, estaban en un viaje de negocios y no consiguieron un vuelo para regresar antes. ─respondió.

No quise preguntar más, para no parecer entrometido. Por lo menos me alegraba saber que no dejaron a su hija sola en su cumpleaños sin haber intentado llegar a tiempo. Aunque también supuse que la muchacha ya debía estar acostumbrada a su ausencia. Me lo imaginé porque yo lo estaba con respecto a los míos.

─Realmente no tienes que ayudarme, puedo hacerlo sola ─insistió Kinomoto, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me volteé a mirarla y luego le sonreí.

─Si no me quieres cerca, solo tienes que decirlo.

─Pensé que estaba siendo lo suficientemente explícita como para que lo notaras ─comentó con sarcasmo. O bueno, esperé que fuera sarcasmo.

─Ya te dije, quiero ayudar.

Kinomoto no parecía muy convencida de lo que yo le estaba diciendo.

─Si quieres ayudar ─accedió─, ¿Podrías bajarme el paquete de pasta que está en aquella repisa de arriba?

Me señaló con su dedo índice donde se encontraba el paquete. Me estiré y se lo alcancé.

─Gracias ─murmuró. Luego abrió una de las gavetas, donde se encontraban las ollas, sacó una y la llenó de agua y la puso a hervir.

─Si quieres puedo preparar la salsa ─ofrecí, a lo cual ella solo asintió.

─Puedes tomar las cosas que necesitas de aquella repisa de allá arriba y de la refrigeradora ─se sentó en una banca alta de la isla de la cocina, volteando su mirada al agua que seguía fría en la olla.

Parecía dispuesta a ignorarme por completo. Suspiré con cansancio.

Me arremangué las mangas de mi camisa y me dispuse a preparar la salsa para la comida de Mihara.

─Kinomoto ─la llamé, tratando de empezar una disculpa, pero en el momento en el cual sus ojos verdes se fijaron en mí, me arrepentí─. ¿Sabes si a Chiharu le gustan los champiñones?

─Le encantan ─afirmó.

¡Dios! ¿Desde cuándo yo era un cobarde? _¡Deja de ser tan marica, Syaoran!_

Esto estaba complicándose mucho, yo lo estaba complicando demasiado.

─Iré a traer un trozo de pizza, antes de que se enfríe ─se bajó del banco de un salto─, para comer mientras cocinamos, ¿quieres que te traiga un trozo también?

─Te lo agradecería ─respondí sonriéndole.

La castaña me miró unos segundos y luego se fue, con una expresión de duda.

No tardó mucho en regresar, con varios trozos de pizza apilados en un plato.

─No sabía si preferías la de solo carne o la hawaiana, así que traje ambas.

─Me gustan ambas, no había manera de fallar ─le sonreí─. Gracias.

─¿Puedo reiterar mi pregunta de hace un rato? ─preguntó.

─¿Qué cosa? ─repliqué, dándole una mordida a la pizza. Por supuesto que sabía a lo que se refería, pero preferí aparentar no estar al corriente.

─No te hagas ─dijo con molestia─. ¿Puedo saber a qué se deben tus cambios de humor últimamente?

─Soy un adolescente, tengo cambios de humor todo el tiempo.

─¡Qué no me refiero a eso!

─Y hablas de cambios de humor drásticos ─sonreí.

─No te burles de mí.

─No lo hago.

─¡Lo haces todo el tiempo! ─exclamó molesta─. Primero llegas, te burlas de mí y al siguiente momento te comportas…de una manera decente, ofreciéndome tu abrigo y llevándome a casa. ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!

La miré con sorpresa y luego con algo de vergüenza. Tenía todo el derecho de estar enojada conmigo.

Justo cuando iba a pedirle perdón al respecto, el agua de la olla comenzó a burbujear, anunciando que ya estaba listo para terminar de preparar la pasta. Me encargué de eso, molesto por una nueva interrupción, pero agradecido del breve momento para recapacitar en cuáles serían las mejores palabras para disculparme.

Me giré para mirarla. Este era el momento, y la verdad, ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

─Mira ─empecé─. Perdón, ¿sí? Nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, lo juro. Sé que me he comportado como un idiota contigo, sé que tienes derecho de odiarme. Lo merezco.

Listo, lo dije.

Fijé mis ojos en los de ella, su expresión era indescifrable.

Las palmas de mis manos empezaron a sudar nuevamente. Tenía que admitir que aunque no entendía por qué me sentía tan nervioso, lo estaba. Necesitaba escuchar una respuesta por parte de ella, pero solo estaba muy quieta y callada, mirándome con sus ojos esmeraldas, inquisitivos.

─¿Cuáles fueron tus intenciones, entonces? ─rompió el silencio.

De todas las personas que me preguntaron lo mismo durante esta semana, definitivamente era a Kinomoto a la que menos me daban ganas de responderle. Me odiaría aún más si se lo admitía. Quizás se lo diría en algún futuro, pero no hoy. Si se me dificultó decirle la verdad a Yamazaki y sentí temor cuando se lo admití a Tomoyo, decírselo a Kinomoto no estaba ni siquiera en consideración.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Me divierte cuando te enojas porque creo que te ves divertida y adorable?

Me sorprendió mi último pensamiento, yo nunca había pensado que era adorable. Considerarlo por un breve momento me hizo sonrojar, fuertemente. Desvié mi mirada, tratando de ocultar mi rostro completamente rojo de los ojos de Kinomoto.

─Nunca quise herirte. Jamás pensé que mis comentarios fueran a tener un impacto negativo. Siempre lo hice bromeando, pero supongo que no me medí en lo que decía. Lo siento ─me pasé una mano por el cabello, nervioso─. La comida de Chiharu ya está lista.

Kinomoto caminó hasta el mueble de la cocina, abrió una de las gavetas para sacar un plato y servirle a su amiga. Ella solo trataba de ignorarme. Yo me quedé mirándola, sin saber muy bien como sentirme con todo lo que había sucedido. En especial, sin saber por qué había pensado en ella de esa manera.

Terminó de servir la pasta y luego tomó un vaso y lo llenó con refresco. Sin dirigirme la palabra, salió de la cocina.

Yo tomé el plato con los trozos de pizza intactos y la seguí fuera de la cocina.

Me sentía como un completo idiota.

Le dije la verdad, a medias, pero le dije la verdad.

Me parecía que ella exageraba las cosas, pero de igual forma, pensar que ella en serio estaba molesta era algo que no había salido de mi cabeza. En especial después de hablar con Tomoyo y Yamazaki.

Ella era agradable, comprensiva y cariñosa con todos, incluso si ellos hacían comentarios de su estatura, como Yamazaki cuando llegamos hace un rato.

¿Por qué demonios le afectaba lo que yo decía?

Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, no me haría sentir mejor. Pensar que hice sentir mal a alguien, y que ese alguien fuera esa chica que parecía ser tan dulce, me hacía sentir como una basura.

Llegamos al salón, donde los chicos habían puesto música de fondo, pero seguían hablando entre ellos. Eriol y Tomoyo habían incluido a Chiharu en su conversación, lo cual parecía hacer sentir a la chica un poco más cómoda, pero todavía le lanzaba miradas a Yamazaki, que hablaba alegremente con Naoko y Rika.

─Ya está ─cantó Kinomoto, entregándole el plato de pasta a la muchacha.

─¡Muchas gracias, Saku! ─dijo Mihara, se llevó un bocado a la boca y luego cerró los ojos, emitiendo un ligero gemido─. ¡Esto está delicioso! ¡Te quedó fantástico Sakura!

Kinomoto negó con la cabeza.

─Yo solo puse a calentar el agua ─admitió─. Li fue quien lo preparó.

Mihara se volteó a verme, con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

─Sabe muy bien, gracias ─dijo, llevándose otro bocado a la boca.

─Con gusto.

Me senté al lado de Yamazaki, tomando el trozo de pizza fría y llevándomelo a la boca. Mi amigo me miró, inquisitivo. Yo solo me encogí de hombros. No era usual que yo cocinara, menos para alguien más. En mi casa, los empleados de mi madre se encargaban de eso, y cuando no lo hacían, Feimei se apoderaba de la cocina y preparaba algo delicioso.

─Debes saber, Mihara ─le dijo Eriol─, Syao no le cocina a nadie, deberías sentirte honrada. Yo con dificultad he logrado que me prepare un emparedado.

─Feimei dice que el mejor platillo de ravioles que ha probado en su vida es el de Syaoran ─agregó Yamazaki, pero no dirigiéndose a Chiharu, sino mirándome con una sonrisa burlona.

─¿Feimei? ─preguntó Kinomoto. Todavía parecía enojada, supuse que no me perdonaba aún, sin embargo, que me dirigiera la palabra lo tomaba como una buena señal.

─Mi hermana ─le respondí. La chica se sonrojó por algún motivo y desvió su mirada hacia sus pies. Era la segunda vez que se sonrojaba por algún comentario mío que no la hacía enojar. Sonreí sintiéndome un poco más satisfecho.

─Entonces, aparte de ser un estudiante del cuadro de honor, capitán del equipo de basketball y tener un club de fans alrededor, también eres buen cocinero ─enumeró Rika con sus manos─. Yo con costos puedo con los pasteles del curso de cocina.

La muchacha se dejó caer en el sillón, lo que hizo reír a los demás.

─¿Club de fans? ─pregunté cuando todos dejaron de reír. La verdad, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así.

─¿Me vas a decir que no has notado a ese montón de chicas de primer año? ¡Están completamente enamoradas de ti! ─dijo Tomoyo, casi encantada con la idea. A mí me horrorizó un poco.

─¿Lo están? ─me volteé a mirar a mis amigos, los cuales parecían igual de sorprendidos que yo.

─Ustedes son demasiado despistados ─comentó Naoko.

─¿Quién en su sano juicio se fijaría en Syaoran? ─bromeó Eriol, a lo cual yo solo pude responder mirándolo molesto.

─¿Ya están entrenando para el juego de la próxima semana? ─preguntó Mihara a Yamazaki, pero él solo se limitó a mirarme, como si la pregunta hubiera sido para mí.

─Sí, el entrenador ha estado descargando su ira matrimonial contra nosotros. Espero que nos vaya bien ─respondí.

─¿Y el grupo de porrismo? ─preguntó Eriol a Chiharu.

─Sakura nos ha estado ayudando, ya tenemos una nueva rutina lista gracias a ella ─respondió sonriéndole a la castaña.

─Es una lástima que no entraras al grupo de porrismo este año, Saku, eras genial ─dijo Yamazaki, a lo cual Kinomoto lo miró con una ligera sonrisa y con un leve sonrojo, aunque su expresión parecía reflejar un poco de desánimo.

─Mi fisioterapeuta me recomendó dejarlo, por mi rodilla ─respondió─. Pero me alegra poder ayudar a las chicas, incluso me permitieron viajar a los partidos, como co-entrenadora.

─Todavía no entiendo muy bien lo que te sucedió ese día…─se lamentó Yamazaki.

─Una de las atajadas salió mal ─respondió Sakura con un tono de tristeza─. Aunque mi dislocación de la rótula ya me estaba afectando, realmente no puedo decir que mi retiro se debió solo a la caída. Aunque la verdad, despertar en un hospital me asustó mucho.

Miré a Kinomoto. Debió ser muy duro para ella abandonar algo que le gustaba tanto. Se veía tan pequeña y frágil, pero demostraba ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar todo eso.

No me podía imaginar renunciando al basketball, era algo que disfrutaba tanto. Comprendía, mas no puedo decir que de la misma manera, el sentimiento de la muchacha.

La chica volteó su cabeza y se topó con mi mirada. Nos quedamos viendo por un rato, pero luego fui yo quien apartó la vista, no muy seguro de cual era nuestra situación en este momento.

La charla en la cocina solo me dejó más confundido. Ella me dejaba confundido.

Los demás se sumieron de nuevo en diferentes conversaciones. La noche pasó entre risas, comida, pastel de cumpleaños y regalos.

No sentí realmente que las horas pasaran tan rápido, pero de repente, ya era momento para que mis amigos y yo nos fuéramos a casa. Las chicas se quedarían en la casa de Tomoyo para una pijamada o algo así, por lo cual solo nosotros tres tuvimos que despedirnos.

Todas salieron a despedirnos, incluyendo a Kinomoto y a Mihara.

─Realmente les agradezco que vinieran ─sonrió Tomoyo─. Realmente disfruté este cumpleaños muchísimo más que el del año pasado.

─Ha sido un placer, señorita Daidouji ─respondió Eriol con una pequeña reverencia.

No pude evitar rodar los ojos por lo evidente que estaba siendo mi amigo. Si Tomoyo no notaba que él tenía interés en ella, tendría que dejar de decir que yo era el despistado.

─¡Ven acá, Daidouji! ─demandó Yamazaki, abrazando a la cumpleañera fuertemente. La muchacha se rio.

─Te veo el lunes en clases, Takashi ─dijo sin dejar de reír.

─Gracias por invitarnos, Tomoyo ─agradecí, dándole un beso en la frente. La chica me miró sorprendida por unos instantes, pero luego me sonrió abiertamente─. Espero que cumplas un millón de años más.

─Y yo espero que obtengamos la máxima calificación en nuestro reporte ─respondió riendo.

Las demás se despidieron de nosotros en coro. Nos despedimos de la misma manera. Estábamos de camino al carro de Yamazaki, cuando un grito nos detuvo.

Chiharu tomó a Yamazaki por la manga de su camisa, reteniendo su paso.

─¡Espera! ─la chica se veía nerviosa─. ¿Puedo hablar contigo antes de que te vayas?

Yamazaki nos volteó a ver.

─Te esperamos en el carro ─respondió Eriol.

Parecía que no éramos los únicos que íbamos a fisgonear esa conversación, ya que las demás muchachas se quedaron en el porche de la casa, sin ninguna intención de darles privacidad.

Eriol y yo nos montamos en el carro, yo como piloto y él como copiloto.

Dentro, no se escuchaba ni una sola palabra de lo que decían, pero teníamos una muy buena vista de los acontecimientos.

Por el momento, ambos se miraban con los ceños fruncidos y con gestos de reproches.

Volteé a mirar a las chicas en frente de la casa de los Daidouji, tratando de darles un mínimo de privacidad a la pareja conflictiva. Mis ojos se enfocaron en solo una de ellas, a decir verdad.

Por primera vez, decidí ver Kinomoto. Pero no verla como fijarme en ella, sino realmente observarla.

Era bonita, tenía que admitirlo.

Recordé que Eriol dijo que Tomoyo era la chica más guapa de nuestro salón de clases, y que ese fue el instante donde me percaté que nunca me había fijado cómo eran nuestras compañeras, no con verdadera atención.

Eriol estaba equivocado. Con solo mirarla se podía afirmar que Kinomoto era la más bonita.

Detuve mis pensamientos en ese momento. _¡¿Qué demonios?!_

Suspiré con fastidio. Pensar tanto en ella era desconcertante.

Corrí mi mirada hacia Yamazaki y Chiharu. Ella parecía molesta, realmente enojada. Le gritaba a mi amigo y lo golpeaba por los hombros. A pesar de conocer de antemano el consejo de Feimei, no pude evitar sonreír cuando él la tomó en sus brazos y la silencio con un beso.

─Parece que alguien se acaba de quedar sin tiquetes para su concierto ─murmuró Eriol con una sonrisa bromista.

─Parece que alguien tendrá que soportar a su hermana y a su amigo buscarle una pareja para la boda ─respondí, con una ligera sonrisa y algo de preocupación a la vez.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Cómo quedó? Les dije que iba tratar de compensar con un poco más de Syaoran/Sakura en este capítulo. En serio espero que les gustara.

Agradezco los reviews, favs y follows ¡Gracias por el apoyo que le dan a este fic! n.n

A _sofitkm: _En serio espero haberte quitado la duda de lo sucedido con la caída de Sakura. Realmente, planeaba mencionarlo en este capítulo, así que no tuviste que esperar tanto;)

Indudablemente, todas acertaron que Feimei tendría la razón (admitámoslo, era bastante evidente), ahora solo queda que Yamazaki elija bien (no prometo ser tan evidente esta vez buajaja) :3

¡Espero sus comentarios! ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Debería retirarme y esconderme en una cueva con la única compañía de mi terrible fic?

**+Soe L.**


	5. Improvisando una relación

**Disclaimer: **¿Hay alguien que todavía lee esto? Ya quedó claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, que son de CLAMP y que yo solo los uso de vez en cuando.

* * *

**Give a Little**

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Mi estómago rugió en reconocimiento de donde se hallaba, como cada martes antes de almuerzo.

Clases de historia.

El profesor no paraba de hablar acerca de la sociedad y la cultura de inicios del siglo XX, tratando de introducirnos en el ambiente en el cual se desenvolvería el baile del viernes por la noche. A veces creía que los profesores se tomaban muy a pecho las actividades escolares, incluso cuando no tenían nada que ver con lo académico.

Y mientras él seguía narrando acerca de la euforia de la culminación de la gran guerra y los años de prosperidad de los cuales disfrutó Estados Unidos, a la vez que Japón también crecía económicamente; mi apetito incrementaba y mi estómago continuaba haciendo sonidos extraños.

El profesor tampoco dejaba de repetir lo muy inadecuado que fue escoger ese tema para el baile, ya que como ciudadanos de Japón, no debíamos ajustarnos a las tradiciones de quien fue enemigo en la segunda guerra. Aunque realmente, solo a él parecía importarle.

Eriol, que parecía disgustado por todo lo que decía de Inglaterra, estaba con su mejor expresión de "deseo que me saquen de este lugar", al mismo tiempo que Yamazaki se pasaba notitas con Chiharu.

Por lo menos alguien se estaba divirtiendo.

Desde el cumpleaños de Tomoyo, Yamazaki y Chiharu no habían parado de hablar. Si estaban juntos se tomaban de las manos y se besuqueaban; cuando no estaban juntos se mandaban mensajes; y durante las clases, hablaban muy bajito o se pasaban notitas.

Solo hacía faltaba ponerle nombre a la relación de ese par, pero todos sabíamos que sucedería pronto.

Mientras que en mi casa, Feimei solo se limitó a sonreír y a planear el vestido que llevaría mi supuesta pareja.

Pero yo estaba decidido a no dejarme influenciar, ni por mi hermana ni por mi amigo, que tenía el compromiso moral de cumplir su palabra una vez que los consejos surtieron el efecto deseado.

Ya había tenido que escuchar los comentarios de ambos durante el fin de semana, a veces, incluyendo opiniones de Eriol. Se había armado un complot contra mí. Habían creado un listado de posibles acompañantes, de las cuales Feimei descartó a como veinte.

¡Era una locura!

Había estado a punto de escoger a alguna de la lista el domingo en la noche, cuando insistieron tanto que me tenían agotado. Pero pude resistir y mantenerme firme en la decisión de no dejarme convencer por la _legión del mal_.

Por un momento, también consideré escoger a alguien por mi propia cuenta, no a alguien que estuviera en esa bendita lista. El único problema es que eso también era ceder a la voluntad de mi muy insistente hermana. Además que tampoco se me habían ocurrido muchas opciones.

De hecho, después de la fiesta de Tomoyo, había considerado a Sakura Kinomoto, pero ella seguía estando algo incómoda a mí alrededor, lo cual lo convertía en una pésima idea, ya que el rechazo era lo único que podía obtener si se lo preguntaba.

No es que quisiera ir con alguien de todas formas, prefería ir solo a la boda.

La cosa es que, después de la fiesta de Tomoyo, no había logrado sacarme a esa pequeña castaña de ojos verdes de mi cabeza, por más que lo había intentado. Y aunque había tomado medidas para tratar de distraerme durante todo mi domingo, mis pensamientos siempre parecían regresar a Kinomoto.

La cosa empeoró un poco cuando llegué ayer a clases.

No dudó en ignorarme. Como si todas mis disculpas le valieran un comino.

No puedo negar que me sentí un poco herido. Después de pensar en ella y nuestra conversación en la cocina, había cultivado la esperanza de que pudiera perdonarme.

Ella me agradaba y me hubiera gustado ser amigo de ella. Pero las cosas no siempre suceden de la manera que uno lo espera.

Un estornudo bajito me distrajo, en especial porque sabía a la perfección de quien había sido.

─Salud ─murmuré para que ella me escuchara, volteándome un poco para poder observarla por encima de mi hombro.

─Gracias ─contestó. Pero desvió su mirada cuando se encontró con la mía.

Me conformé con solo esos pocos segundos de visión. Hoy traía puesto un lazo verde amarrado al cabello, resaltando el color de su piel y de sus ojos. Se veía bonita.

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza.

¡Deja de pensar en ella, carajo!

Ya esto se estaba tornando confuso y a la vez molesto.

El sonido ensordecedor de la campana anunció que la clase de historia, la cual solo presté atención el primer cuarto de hora, había concluido. Todos empezaron a recoger sus pertenencias y a marcharse en dirección de la cafetería.

No pude evitar seguir con mi mirada a Kinomoto, que se fue del salón junto con Tomoyo, Rika y Naoko.

─Ha sido la peor clase de historia que he recibido en mi vida ─masculló Eriol.

─No he prestado atención ─confesé.

─No te pierdes de mucho, solo mucha mierda subjetiva de un profesor sin cerebro ─murmuró con enfado─. En fin, muero de hambre.

─¿Ya vamos? ─preguntó Yamazaki, quien llegó a nuestro lado tomado de la mano de Chiharu. Supuse que almorzaría con nosotros hoy.

Los cuatro llegamos juntos a la cafetería, y al reconocer el aroma de pollo a la milanesa, mi estómago volvió a rugir. Mi apetito regresó de inmediato, justo cuando recordé que moría de hambre.

Fuimos por nuestra comida, nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre y empezamos a comer.

No pude evitar mirar en dirección hacia la mesa donde habitualmente se sentaban Sakura Kinomoto y sus amigas. Esta vez hacía falta Chiharu, pero igual ellas reían animadamente mientras conversaban.

Sentí algo extraño en mi pecho cuando la vi sonreír, a Kinomoto quiero decir. Pero no supe descifrar a que se debió.

─Me siento algo extraña no comiendo con las demás ─comentó Mihara con un tono de tristeza.

Yamazaki la besó y le apretó la mano.

─Mañana almorzaremos con ellas ─declaró, a lo cual la chica respondió con una sonrisa, un poco más alegre.

Se sumieron en una conversación acerca del baile del viernes, en la cual incluyeron a Eriol. Yo por mi parte, decidí enfocarme en mi trozo de pollo y traté de no mirar tan fijamente la mesa donde cierta castaña se encontraba.

De vez en cuando ella volvía su mirada hacia nosotros, pero cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraban con los míos, apartaba la mirada y rápidamente retomaba la conversación con sus amigas.

Eso sucedió unas cinco veces durante todo el almuerzo.

No me di cuenta que ya teníamos que ir a nuestra siguiente clase hasta que Eriol me llamó, levantándose de la mesa.

─¿Estás bien? Te noto distraído.

─Estoy bien ─le aseguré.

Al llegar al salón donde se impartían las lecciones de literatura, la Srta. Evans ya estaba trepada en el escenario con su taza de café, hablándoles a los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban allí.

─Hoy la clase tratará de unir los lazos afectivos entre ustedes, ya que su profesora de química me comentó los problemas que tuvieron hace unas semanas.

No pude evitar soltar un bufido, molesto.

¿Cuándo acabaría todo ese asunto de las buenas relaciones entre compañeros? Aunque para ser honesto, tuve la máxima calificación en el ensayo que hice junto con Tomoyo en el ensayo de química orgánica. Incluso así, prefería que los profesores no pusieran tanto esfuerzo en el asunto. Se sentía como si nos estuvieran obligando a llevarnos bien.

─Como dentro de unas semanas empezaremos a estudiar el género drama, se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer algunos ejercicios de desinhibición y al final de la clase presentar unas cuantas improvisaciones. Así que formen parejas para poder empezar.

Todos rápidamente se revolvieron escogiendo una pareja.

Yamazaki quedó con Chiharu, obviamente, y Eriol le preguntó a Tomoyo, la cual aceptó. Mis opciones se redujeron alarmantemente en ese instante.

Miré a quienes quedaban, y entre todos, se encontraba Kinomoto.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y me acerqué hasta ella.

─Si pudimos sobrevivir una noche en una cocina llena de cuchillos, creo que una lección de teatro no será cosa del otro mundo.

─¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu pareja?

─¿Tanto te sorprende?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Luego miró hacia todas direcciones, como si estuviera buscando otra opción como compañero. Soltó un suspiro cuando se percató que ya todos tenían pareja.

Me dolió un poco que en serio le molestara mi compañía, pero no quise hacer las cosas más incómodas, por lo cual no le dije nada más.

─Haremos el ejercicio del espejo. Uno de ustedes dirigirá los movimientos y el otro tratará de imitarlos lo mejor posible, como si fuera su propio reflejo. No puede existir contacto físico entre ustedes.

─Es bueno saber eso ─murmuró Kinomoto.

Se puso frente a mí y elevó sus manitas. En definitiva sería ella quien me dirigiría.

Empezó a hacer movimientos simples, los cuales yo imité lo mejor que pude. Realmente era difícil concentrarme en lo que sus brazos dibujaban por el aire cuando su mirada verde estaba clavada en la mía, sin apartarla o pestañar. Era desafiante.

─¿Has pensado en lo que te dije el sábado? ─inicié, queriendo averiguar si ella seguía sin perdonarme.

─Tus cambios humorísticos siguen molestándome.

─En serio estoy tratando de que me perdones.

─¿En serio? ─inquirió con sarcasmo─. ¿Ignorándome todo el día de ayer?

─Yo no te ignoré, tú me ignorabas a mí.

─¿Qué quieres de mí, Li? ─preguntó con cansancio, mientras seguía moviendo sus manos por el aire.

─Que me disculpes y que tengas una opinión decente de mí.

─Las buenas opiniones se ganan.

Sakura empezó a mover el resto de su cuerpo y tuve que reaccionar rápido para poder seguirle el paso. Era como estar bailando con ella. Ella me sonrió, de una manera amenazante, logrando ponerme nervioso. Hizo un giro y luego abrió sus piernas completamente, haciendo un _split_.

Instintivamente cubrí mi entrepierna con mis manos, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

─Ya me extrañaba que no quisieras dejarme sin hijos ─la acusé.

─Eres un pésimo espejo.

─Lo estaba haciendo bien hasta que hiciste ese movimiento mortal con tus piernas.

Me sonrojé fuertemente por como sonó lo que dije. Ella se rio.

Aparté mi mirada, tratando de sentirme molesto, pero fracasando al escuchar el bonito sonido que producía la risa de Sakura. Últimamente, todo lo que provenía de ella me alteraba más de lo deseado.

─Podemos retomar el espejo, por favor ─pedí.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, pero se quedó quieta en frente mío. Supuse que sería yo quien dirigiría los movimientos esta vez. Ella sería mi reflejo.

Me aproveché de la situación y di un paso al frente, obligándola a dar uno también. La distancia entre nosotros se acortó notablemente. Estábamos lo más cerca que podíamos sin tocarnos en lo absoluto. Pude sentir como se tensaba por la cercanía.

Sintiéndome completamente ridículo, empecé a hacer movimientos al lazar. Ella me siguió a la perfección, incluso mejorando lo que yo hacía. De nuevo, parecía que bailábamos. Elevé una mano y la acerqué a su mejilla, pero sin hacer contacto con su piel. Ella tuvo que imitar la acción, pero se sonrojó en el acto.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y yo la imité. Ahora no estaba muy seguro de quien mandaba a quien, solo nos movíamos sincronizados, como si supiéramos de antemano lo que el otro iba a hacer.

─¡Sakura, Syaoran! ¡Lo están haciendo maravilloso! ─felicitó la Srta. Evans con una enorme sonrisa.

Ambos nos detuvimos a mirarla. Sakura se pasó una mano por el cabello, avergonzada.

Murmuró un gracias.

La profesora nos puso a realizar otras actividades; algunas en parejas, otras a nivel grupal. Al cabo de un rato, todos estábamos riendo de las ocurrencias de la profesora. La estábamos pasando bien.

─Ahora veremos unas cuantas improvisaciones. Los del público propondrán un tema y la pareja tendrá que realizar una breve escena, llevándola a cabo ─explicó la Srta. Evans, cuando se subió de un salto al escenario. Ya se había terminado su taza de café─. Empecemos con Eriol y Tomoyo, vengan acá jovencitos.

Los dos intercambiaron una sonrisa y caminaron hacia el escenario, mientras la profesora se bajaba de él y tomaba asiento junto con nosotros.

─¡Propongan temas! ─pidió la Srta. Evans.

Kinomoto tomó asiento a la par mía, aunque no me miraba a mí, sino a su amiga, con auténtica curiosidad.

Varios de nuestros compañeros empezaron a decir temas que les gustaría que Eriol y Tomoyo representaran, pero la profesora apoyó el que propuso Rika Sasaki, de representar una escena donde Eriol fuera un mago que trataba de impresionar a Tomoyo con sus trucos.

A pesar de que se prestaba para hacer algo romántico, Eriol manejó la situación para convertirlo en comedia, arrancado carcajadas incluso de Tomoyo. Él estaba tratando de ser sutil en demostrarle a Tomoyo sus sentimientos, tratando de superar las expectativas que ella pudiera tener de él.

Mi amigo sabía arreglárselas a las mil maravillas.

Y tenía habilidad para desenvolverse en público. La Srta. Evans quedó fascinada por el buen trabajo de ambos.

─Lo hicieron muy bien, ¡se ven tan bien juntos! ─aplaudió─. Deberían considerar hacer las audiciones para la obra de fin de curso, o como mínimo participar juntos en el show de talentos presentando un _sketch_.

Ambos se miraron, un poco avergonzados, pero sonrieron satisfechos.

─Ahora ustedes escogerán a la próxima pareja ─dijo la profesora, a lo cual Tomoyo me miró con una sonrisa malévola. Preví lo que se vendría.

─¡Muero por ver a Syaoran y Sakura! ─Tomoyo casi lo cantó con su voz de soprano─. ¡Se verían soñados! Los filmaré.

Me quedé estático en mi lugar. Fue demasiado directo para mi cerebro, incluso esperando un comentario así de ella.

Muchos se rieron por el entusiasmo de Daidouji, mientras la Srta. Evans nos alentaba para subir al frente de todos.

¡Oh no! _¡Oh no!_

Los nervios me invadieron de inmediato y con algo de pánico me giré para mirar a Kinomoto, quien no difería mucho de mi estado actual. Solo que, como única diferencia, ella estaba pálida en lugar de sonrojada.

Eriol se encogió de hombros al mirarme, quitándose la responsabilidad del caso, como siempre.

Bufé y traté de serenarme. Le tendí mi mano a Sakura, ofreciéndole mi ayuda para levantarse, pero la rechazó poniéndose de pie por su propia cuenta y adelantándose en mi camino.

Esto sería _complicado_.

Ya estando al frente de mis compañeros, esperé que nos dijeran lo que tendríamos que improvisar. Todos empezaron a aclamar sus ideas, contagiados del entusiasmo de Tomoyo.

─¡Oh! ¡Una pelea de karatecas! ─gritó Yamazaki emocionado, pero nadie lo apoyó, por suerte, aunque muchos se rieron.

─Un mendigo que busca la ayuda de una bruja para hacerse millonario ─propuso Chiharu, pero una vez más, no contó con el apoyo del resto del grupo.

─Una niña con poderes mágicos que compite con un niño, también con poderes, por capturar unas cartas mágicas para librar el mundo de una gran catástrofe ─dijo Yue. Vaya imaginación.

Sakura estaba inhalando y exhalando bocanadas de aire audiblemente, pero nadie parecía notarlo. Estaba nerviosa.

─Es solo una improvisación ─murmuré para que solo ella pudiera escucharme─, y yo te ayudaré, no tienes que tener miedo.

Ella me miró agradecida y asintió con la cabeza, un poco más relajada.

─¡Ya sé! ─exclamó Eriol, quien había estado ayudando a Tomoyo a sacar la cámara de video de su estuche─. Un chico que tiene que declararle sus sentimientos a la chica que le gusta.

Todos exclamaron un _sí_ en clara aprobación. Miré a la profesora, rogando que rechazara la idea, pero incluso ella se veía ilusionada con el asunto. Hizo una seña para que empezáramos.

Tomé aire y me giré para mirar a Sakura, quien aún no se recobraba de la impresión de la propuesta de mi supuesto mejor amigo, el cual se estaba revolcando de la risa, con Yamazaki haciéndole compañía. Sus ojos verdes mostraban horror.

─No seas gallina ─le susurré, bromeando con ella, tratando de calmarla un poco.

Carraspeé y la tomé una de sus manos, con una valentía que no tengo ni la menor idea de donde rayos salió.

El contacto con su piel fue suave y placentero, y me percaté que era la primera vez que sujetaba su mano. Por alguna extraña razón, me sentía mejor así, sosteniendo su mano, y en parte, era mi manera de apoyarla para que no estuviera tan nerviosa.

Tendría que pensar en algo que no fuera el contacto de nuestras manos, algo que pudiera improvisar con facilidad. Decidí, que como se trataba de una declaración amorosa, hablarle de sucesos reales, algo que ella recordara tan bien como yo.

─¿Recuerdas, Saku, cuando visitamos las ruinas de aquel templo? ─empecé. Era el primer recuerdo que se me vino a la mente, e inmediatamente pensé que era el recuerdo más antiguo que tenía sobre ella.

Usé su diminutivo, aprovechando que podía hacerlo mientras actuábamos. Su nombre era bonito, casi tanto como ella.

─Fue hace dos años, poco después de que te conociera. Me dijiste que parecía una muñeca por mi tamaño, aunque realmente no soy tan bajita.

─Tú dijiste que me parecía a un _lobo-maniático-devora-niñitas_ ─me reí, provocando que ella se ruborizara. Bajó su mirada igual que su rostro, tratando de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas. Levanté su mentón con suavidad, obligándola a que me mirara a los ojos ─Te dije que parecías una muñeca, porque me pareciste tan bonita como una, ni siquiera me fijé en tu tamaño. Estabas sentada…

Eso era verdad.

Hasta este momento recordé que yo había pensado en Sakura de esa manera antes. Yo ya la había considerado linda desde aquel entonces.

─Desde entonces pienso que eres hermosa, pequeña Sakura.

Sus ojos esmeraldas me miraron con una intensidad desconocida, haciendo que mi corazón latiera desenfrenadamente. Por más que traté de regular mi respiración, el sentir su mano, tenerla tan cerca y ver la profundidad de su mirada me lo impedían.

Pero de repente ella se llevó todo eso, zafándose de mi agarre.

─Desde que te conozco te burlas de mí todo el tiempo, Syaoran ─replicó, igual a como lo había hecho en la casa de Tomoyo, nada más que esta vez dijo mi nombre, y se escuchó malditamente genial en su voz─. ¡No sé si creerte!

Me acerqué a ella de nuevo, tomándola por los hombros.

No sé por qué en esta ocasión no estaba nervioso, a diferencia del otro día. No sé de dónde vino todo ese arranque de confianza y valentía. Pero sentí que ese era el momento de convencerla de que la opinión que se había formado de mí, no era del todo la correcta.

─Dije lo que dije, todos esos comentarios y bromas, porque me encanta verte enojada. Ver como tus mejillas se tornan rosadas, como tu boca se hace un puñito. Te ves adorable cuando estas molesta. Nunca lo hice para hacerte sentir mal, pero pido disculpas por mi propia estupidez.

Me sonrojé cuando las palabras fluyeron tan rápido que ni siquiera fui capaz de contenerlas, ni siquiera de procesarlas para que no sonaran tan…tontas.

Soné como un idiota de telenovela.

Ella abrió los ojos, mucho. Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, y su aliento golpeó mi cara. _Así_ de cerca estábamos.

Todo en lo que pude pensar en ese momento, era en las ganas de probar su aliento de nuevo, de averiguar cómo sabían sus labios y su boca.

─Yo…yo solo…─tartamudeó Sakura─. ¿Solo cuando me enojo?

─¿Ah? ─pregunté confundido.

─¿Solo te parezco linda cuando me enojo?

─No ─admití─. Siempre eres linda. Solo que tus facetas de ternura se perciben de manera distinta. Eres linda de formas distintas.

Me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Una exclamación ahogada me hizo recordar que teníamos público. Me giré para mirar las caras sorprendidas de mis compañeros. Todos estallaron en aplausos y silbidos, dando por finalizada la escena.

La Srta. Evans nos miraba sorprendida, aplaudiendo casi que por inercia.

La luz roja de la cámara me avisó que Tomoyo seguía grabando, aunque ella no miraba el aparato, nos miraba a nosotros con una expresión de auténtico asombro. Yamazaki y Eriol, que se habían reído hace un rato, ahora solo me miraban inquisitivos.

Tal vez porque ellos eran conscientes de que todo lo que dijimos sí sucedió.

El resto se veían sorprendidos, pero no creyeron que fuera más que una actuación.

El fuerte sonido de la campana anunció el final de la clase de literatura.

Sakura fue la primera en bajarse, tomar sus cosas y salir huyendo del lugar rápidamente.

Fue hasta que ella cruzó el umbral que fui capaz de reaccionar y tomar mis cosas para irme.

─¡Les recuerdo que el baile de recaudación de fondos es este viernes! ¡Asistan! ─recordó la Srta. Evans, mientras agitaba sus brazos.

Hoy no tendría entrenamiento ni tampoco tenía que quedarme en la biblioteca. Podría irme a casa tranquilo a pensar con calma en lo que sucedió hace un rato.

Aunque fui obviamente aprisionado por mis amigos.

─¿Qué fue todo eso? ─preguntó Eriol con tono de seriedad.

─Fuiste tú el de la idea.

─Pensé que iba a hacer un poco más…gracioso. No tan honesto.

─¿Honesto? ─lo miré alzando una ceja.

─Ya sabes, parecía que lo decías en serio.

─Eso se suponía que tenía que hacer ─esquivé la pregunta implícita. La verdad debía ordenar un poco mis ideas antes de decirles a mis amigos que lo que dije, lo dije en serio en el momento.

No insistieron más en el tema, me dejaron ir en paz. Sin embargo supuse que el tema no acabaría ahí. Mis amigos solían ser muy insistentes cuando se trataba de sacarle información a la gente.

Caminé hasta mi casillero para recoger mis pertenencias y luego me dirigí a mi casa.

El camino se me hizo corto, y una vez estando en mi cuarto, me recosté en mi cama mirando hacia el techo.

Estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué había sucedido durante esa improvisación, aunque por suerte, todo empezaba a ser menos confuso ahora.

De algo estaba seguro. Sakura me hacía sentir cosas que no había sentido antes.

Pero no contaba con la seguridad necesaria para confirmar algo con respecto a eso.

¿Me podría estar empezando a gustar Sakura?

¡Parecía increíble! Incluso para mí. De todas las personas, ella. La pequeña castaña de ojos esmeraldas.

Me quedé mirando el techo unos cuantos minutos más, solo tratando de hallarle una respuesta a todo lo que me estaba sucediendo.

Era peligroso que me empezara a gustar a la única chica que en serio parecía odiarme.

Bufé cosas sin sentido mientras esa idea rondaba por mi cabeza, quedándome dormido con la imagen de _ella _en mis pensamientos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohh…De seguro quieren matarme. Espero que les gustara lo suficiente como para que perdonen mi retraso. Realmente lamento haber tardado tanto. Sé que mis excusas parecerán insuficientes, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir en estas últimas semanas. Perdón :c

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews! En serio me hacen demasiado feliz (sigan haciéndolo :P). También agradezco sus favs y follows. ¡Gracias por apoyar esta historia! Y también gracias a las nuevas lectoras que se van sumando.

¿Qué más les digo? Syaoran es muy tierno, por eso lo amo n.n

Debería advertirles que todavía hacen faltan algunos capítulos para descubrir a quien llevará Syaoran a la boda de Feimei. ¡Ah! El próximo capítulo es el baile ¿Qué sucederá? ¡Adivinen, adivinen!

¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? ¿Les gustó? ¡Comenten! ─Harán a una personita muy feliz:D─.

**#SoE L.**


	6. Aceptando lo evidente

**Disclaimer: **No son míos…blah.

**Nota: **Lamento demasiado haber desaparecido durante todo este tiempo. Extenderé mi disculpa en la nota al final del capítulo, el cual espero les guste lo suficiente para que puedan perdonarme.

* * *

**Give a Little**

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Las cosas suelen ocurrirme de manera inesperada. No sé si de deba a que soy algo despistado, quizás. Pero siempre que me ocurre algo me toma desprevenido. Definitivamente en este caso, todo lo que me estaba sucediendo con respecto a cierta castaña, no era algo que había planeado. Es como si no tuviera control de mis acciones cuando se trataba de ella. Todo fue…inesperado.

─Dijiste que era linda.

─No, dijo que era hermosa, y lo dijo al frente de todos ─corrigió Eriol─. Eso deja mucho que pensar. No sé por qué te cuesta tanto admitir que te gusta Kinomoto.

Suspiré con frustración, apoyando mi frente en el vidrio del auto de Yamazaki. Estaba siendo cabezota, lo sabía. Pero lo único que podía decir a mi favor es que en serio era complicado descifrar cuando te gusta una persona.

Como buenos amigos que son Eriol y Takashi ─y por supuesto, estoy siendo sarcástico─ ambos empezaron a molestarme con la improvisación de hace unos días en la clase de la Srta. Evans. Soltaban comentarios acerca de Sakura para ver mi reacción y luego reírse a carcajadas, e incluso imitaban mi voz y soltaban frases cursis que yo nunca usaría.

Pero sabía que el momento de "seriedad" llegaría y me lo preguntarían directamente. Y ese momento era ahora, de camino al baile.

─Creo que si estás confundido, cosa que no parece dado a lo que dijiste en ese escenario, deberías averiguar hoy si en serio te gusta y si vale la pena arriesgarse por ella.

─¿A qué te refieres con arriesgarse? ─levanté una ceja, dudoso.

Eriol se encogió de hombros, mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

─Puede que tengas un club de fans haciendo fila para salir contigo, pero Sakura definitivamente no es una de ellas. Si quieres intentar algo con ella, tendrás que esforzarte más de lo normal. Pero como eres un romántico descerebrado, supongo que primero quieres corroborar que te gusta.

Normalmente yo me hubiera enfadado por el término que usó Eriol, pero no lo logré. Estaba complicando las cosas, lo sabía. Solo por ser testarudo y querer enredar las cosas y convertirlas en un lío.

La respuesta era bastante evidente para mí, pero antes de correr el riesgo, como había dicho Eriol, era mejor estar seguro. Ni siquiera le iba a discutir lo de _romántico descerebrado_. En el fondo ─muy en el fondo─ sabía que era cierto.

Malditas hormonas descontroladas.

Sakura Kinomoto permaneció en mi cabeza hasta que el auto de Yamazaki ingresó al estacionamiento del instituto. Ya el lugar estaba completamente lleno, lo que nos dificultó encontrar un buen lugar para estacionarnos.

Cuando entramos al gimnasio, lo primero que me sorprendió fue la decoración del lugar. Todo parecía sacado de una foto antigua, desde las mesas redondas con manteles blancos que le daban cierto aire a cabaret, hasta la decoración de las paredes inspirada en el _art déco_ que había sido muy popular en esa época.

Se veía asombroso.

Pero apenas terminé de echarle una ojeada a la decoración, instintivamente empecé a recorrer con la mirada a la multitud que bailaba alegremente charlestón, esperando encontrar a la niña bajita y de ojos verdes que parecía vivir en mi cabeza.

Pero en lugar de encontrarla a ella, Tomoyo, Rika y Chiharu llegaron hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

─¿Qué opinan? ─preguntó Rika cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que la escucháramos, orgullosa de que el baile estuviera saliendo a la perfección.

─No tan mal para ser un baile temático ─le contesté con una sonrisa.

Sin que pudiera decir nada más me tomó de la mano y me arrastró a la pista de baile.

─¡Baila conmigo! ─pidió. Me volteé sorprendido a mirar a mis amigos, quienes estaban riéndose del entusiasmo de Rika y probablemente de mi expresión. Par de cabrones.

Apenas llegamos a la pista, empezó a moverse. Traté de seguirle el paso, aunque la verdad estaba convencido de que me veía ridículo.

Rika bailaba bastante bien, y por alguna razón mística parecía que los temas de conversación nunca se le acabarían. No paraba de hablar, y le agradecía el hecho de que fuera ella quien intentara evitar silencios incómodos. Era agradable estar con ella, no se sentía forzoso estar ahí. Tenía que admitir que la estaba pasando bien.

Sin embargo, había estado tratando de controlar mis ansias de salir a buscar a Sakura. No lograba verla por ningún lado y empezaba a creer que no había asistido.

Era completamente irracional lo que estaba sintiendo, pero solo podía pensar en las muchas ganas que tenía de verla. Ya poco me estaba importando quedarme en el baile y salir a buscarla si era necesario.

Pero tenía que admitir que, además de parecer un psicópata acosador, ella probablemente no querría verme.

Después de la clase de la Srta. Evans, Sakura faltó a los siguientes dos días. Tomoyo había dicho que se encontraba indispuesta o algo así. Sin embargo, había asistido hoy a clases durante la mañana, lo cual no explicaba el hecho de que no viniera al baile si ya se encontraba mejor. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, se veía bastante colorada cuando la observé en la mañana…¿Tendría fiebre?

Las mil posibilidades del por qué ella no estaba aquí y ahora solo me estaban dejando peor. No sabía si preocuparme o restarle importancia al asunto.

Era complicado.

─¿Rika? ─alguien a mis espaldas me sacó de mis pensamientos, llamando a mi compañera de baile. Reconocí su voz y al instante cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo se activó.

Giré para mirar a Sakura.

Llevaba puesto un elegante vestido corto de flecos, un collar de perlas y unos guantes blancos; además tenía el cabello ondulado y traía puesto un tocado de plumas. No pude evitar notar que había ganado unos centímetros de más usando unos altos tacones, los cuales estilizaban sus bonitas piernas.

Me sonrojé y tragué saliva, suplicando al cielo para que ella no notara notado que me le había quedado mirando tan fijamente.

─¿Sí, Saku? ─preguntó Rika con una sonrisa─. ¿Qué sucede?

La incomodidad de Sakura era evidente. Nos miraba con el ceño fruncido y sus hombros estaban tensos. Había algo en sus ojos verdes que me indicaban que estaba molesta, era un brillo particular que conocía muy bien. No era la primera vez que me miraba así.

Dudaba que alguna vez dejara de verme así…

─Tomoyo quiere que nos tomemos una fotografía todas juntas ─masculló─. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando la gente usa trajes.

Sakura dijo eso rápidamente y antes de esperar una respuesta se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

─Ya vengo ─me dijo Rika con una sonrisa de disculpa, antes de trotar en dirección a Sakura.

Miré desconcertado a las dos chicas irse, debatiéndome si debía seguirlas o no.

Supongo que por el impacto de verla no fui capaz de moverme en lo que seguramente fue una eternidad, y solo pude reaccionar hasta que Yamazaki se acercó a hablarme.

─No parece que el plan de conquistar a Sakura vaya a funcionar si te estas enredando con Rika ─bromeó.

Lo miré con enfado. Si las miradas matasen, Yamazaki ya estaría muerto en este instante.

─En primer lugar, no estoy tratando de conquistar a nadie; en segundo lugar, solo estaba bailando con Rika porque ella me lo pidió.

Las risas escandalosas de mi amigo hicieron que varias personas se voltearan a vernos.

─Era una broma, señor sensible ─me dio una palmada en la espalda─. Creo que Eriol necesitará ayuda para tomar esa fotografía, ni siquiera sabe encender la cámara.

Suspiré con pesadez, siguiendo a Yamazaki fuera del gimnasio.

Sakura Kinomoto se atrevía a decir que era yo quien tenía cambios anímicos radicales cuando era ella quien se comportaba de mil maneras diferentes conmigo. Solo Dios sabe entender a las mujeres, son demasiado complicadas. En especial ella. Y para sumarle que yo me complicaba la vida solito.

Encontramos a las muchachas y a Eriol, quien trataba de descifrar la cámara fotográfica de Tomoyo.

─Solo tienes que apretar el botón grande, Eriol ─animó Tomoyo, aunque se veía algo rendida.

─Si quieres la puedo tomar yo ─le ofrecí a Eriol. Él suspiró con alivio, tendiéndome la cámara.

Tomoyo le sonrió a Eriol, agradeciéndole la foto que nunca tomó. Él parecía satisfecho con esa recompensa.

Cuando tomé la cámara me percaté que todavía tenía la tapa del lente puesta, rodé los ojos ante la incompetencia de Eriol para cosas tan simples como esa. Aproveché para mirar a Sakura, quien a pesar de verse molesta, fingió una sonrisa cuando tomé la foto.

Se veía hermosa, aunque sabía que algo le estaba ocurriendo.

─Listo ─anuncié y Tomoyo me arrebató la cámara para fijarse como había quedado.

─Gracias Syaoran, ¡quedó soñada! ─Tomoyo me abrazó para agradecerme.

No pude evitar mirar a hurtadillas a Sakura por encima del hombro de Tomoyo. Parecía realmente enfadada por alguna extraña razón. Se volteó y caminó sola hacia el gimnasio.

Algo andaba mal con ella.

Todos se enfrascaron en diversas conversaciones, mientras Tomoyo los fotografiaba feliz de la vida. Noté que Eriol era el blanco de muchas de sus capturas. Las cosas entre los dos se estaban dando bien.

Aproveché el momento para buscar a Sakura, mientras mis amigos conversaban con las muchachas. Nadie iba a notar que iba a ir tras Sakura.

Entré al gimnasio y la encontré sentada en una mesa alejada del resto. Ella me daba la espalda, era imposible que me viera llegar. Me acerqué hasta ella, tratando de recordarme respirar para no sufrir de un colapso ahí mismo.

─Kinomoto ─la llamé. Ella se sobresaltó, pero no volteó a mirarme. Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de sentarme a su lado, tomando algo de valor para hablarle.

─¿Qué quieres Li?

─Hablar contigo ─respondí con sencillez. Sakura bufó con molestia, mirándome sarcásticamente.

─¿Por qué no vas con Rika? Estoy segura que ella hablará gustosamente contigo.

No pude evitar sentirme confundido. ¿Qué tenía que ver Sasaki en esto? ¿Estarían peleadas o algo?

Eso explicaría el por qué parecía molesta antes, dado que yo no había dicho nada que la hiciera enojar. Aunque tal vez ella siempre estaría molesta conmigo por mandato divino o algo así.

─Rika está con tus amigas, y ya te lo dije, es contigo con quien quiero hablar.

El rostro de Sakura fue indescifrable por unos segundos, luego volvió a fruncir el ceño. Hubiera deseado saber qué la atormentaba tanto, aunque lo más probable es que no me quisiera cerca. Esa posibilidad, tenía que admitir, me dolía en el fondo.

─¿De qué quieres hablar? ─preguntó.

Quise golpearme por no pensar antes en un tema de conversación. Tragué saliva con dificultad, pensando lo más rápido que podía en decirle algo coherente. Sus ojos me miraban calculadores y expectantes. _Genial_, hora ella pensaría que le estaba mintiendo. O podía pensar que era un imbécil por quedármele viendo como uno.

_Eres un completo idiota Syaoran –_me regañé mentalmente por mi estupidez.

─¿Estás bien? ─no puedo creer que eso fuera lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió. _Tonto, tonto._

─Sí, lo estoy ─pareció avergonzada y desvió sus ojos hacia sus dedos, que jugaban con el mantel.

─No fuiste a clases durante dos días ─puntualicé─. ¿Todo está bien?

─¿Desde cuando eres tan atento?

─Siempre lo he sido.

─Nunca te ha importado si estoy bien o no, no sé qué hace la diferencia ahora ─espetó con molestia.

─Ahora me importa, creo que eso es suficiente ─le contesté un poco irritado, pero al ver la cara de enojo de Sakura me arrepentí de usar un tono tan grosero con ella. Suspiré con frustración, pasándome la mano por el cabello─. Lo siento, no quiero inmiscuirme en tu vida…

Me levanté de la mesa para retirarme, a pesar de que lo único que quería era estar cerca de ella, pero supuse que era lo mejor, o por lo menos era lo que ella deseaba.

Parpadeé shockeado cuando una de sus manitas me sujeto por la manga de mi camisa, evitando que me fuera.

─Espera ─pidió. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa haciéndola lucir adorable. Mi mente quedó completamente en blanco por unos segundos, sin siquiera ser capaz de respirar─. Lo siento.

_Respira, Syaoran. Respira._

La música de fondo era apenas perceptible, ya que solo me estaba enfocando en Sakura. No entendía nada. ¿Por qué se disculpaba?

Cuando no respondí, ella me soltó.

─No quise ser grosera contigo, lo lamento ─agachó la mirada─. Creo que no estoy acostumbrada a esta nueva faceta tuya, suelo estar a la defensiva cuando se trata de ti.

No pude evitar sonreírle como estúpido. Eso fue el mayor avance que había tenido con ella hasta el momento.

─Será mejor que te acostumbres, Kinomoto.

Ella alzó las cejas, en un gesto de sorpresa. Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a desviar la mirada.

─¿Bailas? ─le pregunté, deseando que me respondiera que sí. En este momento no se me apetecía nada más que estar cerca de ella, aunque durara lo que dura una canción.

Sakura puso una cara de pánico, como si la idea la horrorizara.

─Haría el ridículo.

─No creo que eso sea posible ─le sonreí y con una valentía que salió de quién sabe dónde, la tomé de la mano y la arrastré al centro del salón.

Hubiera pensado en que ella se negaría y se zafaría de mi agarre, pero más que enojada, se veía asustada. No sabía si tomar eso como un avance, ya que por lo menos no me estaba gritando.

La música estaba demasiado animada y con un ritmo bastante rápido, y mis conocimientos del jazz y charlestón eran casi nulos. En definitiva era yo quien haría el ridículo frente a ella. Pero poco me importó.

Para que Sakura se relajara empecé a moverme, haciendo movimientos rápidos y vergonzosos alrededor de ella. Una bonita carcajada escapó de sus labios, riéndose de mí, lo cual logró que incluso yo me sintiera menos nervioso.

Mi plan funcionó, ya que cuando terminó de reír, se unió a mi danza ridícula.

Igual no era la primera vez que hacíamos movimientos extraños uno frente al otro, durante el ejercicio de espejo del otro día hicimos algo similar. Solamente que esta vez estábamos más relajados y nos estábamos divirtiendo.

Nos reíamos de cada movimiento recién inventado.

No me di cuenta del tiempo que llevábamos bailando, pudieron pasar minutos u horas enteras que no hubiera notado ninguna de las dos. Ya la frente de Sakura empezaba a brillar con una leve capa de sudor, fue cuando decidí que era buena idea que nos sentáramos a descansar. Además de que Sakura llevaba tacones y probablemente sus pies la estarían matando, o eso me imaginaba yo, sobretodo porque noté que cojeaba cuando caminábamos hacia la mesa.

─¿Te lastimaste? ─le pregunté una vez que tomó asiento.

─Es mi rodilla, no te preocupes.

Recordé su dislocación de rótula, sintiéndome como un imbécil por no pensarlo antes. Me agaché a la altura de su rodilla, para examinarla.

─Parece que está ligeramente inflamada.

─Lo sé, me ha dolido últimamente. Iba a traer la rodillera, pero Tomoyo dijo que arruinaría mi vestuario.

Alcé mi rostro para mirarla. No pude evitar soltar una risa.

─No creo que haya algo que te haga lucir mal. Te ves hermosa, por cierto.

Por más que corriera la mirada y evitara que la viera, pude notar que se sonrojó. No pude evitar sentirme feliz de haber ocasionado eso. Siempre era más bonito verla así que enojada, a pesar de que se veía adorable cuando sucedía.

─Gracias ─dijo dulcemente─. Tú tampoco te ves mal.

─No sé qué quieres decir, yo siempre me veo bien ─sonreí con falsa arrogancia. Sentí una extraña sensación en mi estómago al pensar que Sakura consideraba que me veía bien. Una estupidez. Estúpidas hormonas.

─No sé porque me esfuerzo en ser amable contigo ─dijo rodando los ojos.

─Vamos bajita, ya sabes que es verdad lo que te digo ─bromeé.

Sakura frunció el ceño, pero supe que no estaba enojada en serio, no le llegó a los ojos.

─¿Cuándo dejarás de molestarme?

─Nunca −admití con una sonrisa. La verdad, ahora que le había dicho que no era con mala intención, no veía por qué dejar de hacerlo.

−En serio te esfuerzas en que yo crea que eres un imbécil.

−Ya te dije que no lo hago con mala intención –me defendí automáticamente, con cierto temor de que estuviera realmente molesta.

─Claro, porque dijiste que me veo adorable cuando estoy enojada ─soltó.

Mis manos empezaron a sudar con nerviosismo. No esperé que ella fuera a sacar el tema de lo que pasó en la clase de literatura, me tomó desprevenido. Tampoco ayudaba el no saber cuáles eran sus intenciones de mencionarlo. ¿Se estaría burlando de lo que dije? Sonaba creíble.

─Que no se te suba a la cabeza, Kinomoto ─le dije tratando de restarle importancia.

─¿Puedo preguntar si era en serio?

─¿Qué cosa? ─traté de fingir que no sabía a lo que se refería y traté de inventarme algún modo de cambiar el tema. Parecía una buena opción lucir indiferente a lo que había ocurrido─. ¿Que siempre me veo bien? Aparentemente es cierto, mi mamá me lo dice todo el tiempo.

Sakura rodó los ojos, pero pareció funcionar porque no insistió en el tema.

─No dudo que tu madre sea la única que te lo dice.

─Bueno, sin duda la opinión de ella se ve demasiado influenciada en el hecho de que soy su hijo. Pero en mi defensa, ella no es la única que lo dice.

─Tu club de fans debe ser bastante intenso entonces ─dijo elevando ambas cejas, aunque su rostro era más de burla que de otra cosa.

─No sabía que las de primer año se fijaban en mí hasta que tus amigas me lo advirtieron, aunque pensándolo mejor supongo que tuve que haberlo notado. Siempre me gritan cosas desde las graderías en los partidos ─me sentí un poco avergonzado de admitir eso. Realmente no le había dado mucha importancia a las cosas que la gente gritaba durante los partidos del equipo, porque siempre creí que se debía a la emoción del partido en sí.

─Debe ser todo un fastidio que un montón de chicas se fijen en ti ─su comentario destilaba sarcasmo por todo lado. Solo negué con la cabeza riendo.

─Ya se les pasará ─me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, inspeccionándome. Parecí algo sorprendida.

−Siempre creí que eras de los que se aprovechaban de su situación.

−¿Mi situación?

−Sí, ya sabes, estar con todas tus seguidoras, aprovechar que todas se fijan en ti.

Me reí. Supongo que para una persona que tenía tan mal concepto de mí como Sakura, era bastante creíble pensar que haría algo como eso.

−Ninguna de esas chicas cumple mis expectativas.

−Eres demasiado egocéntrico –Sakura rodó los ojos.

−¡Hey! No lo tomes así. Estoy tratando de decir que no soy un aprovechado.

−Estas diciendo que no estas con ellas porque te consideras superior.

−Siempre logras enredar todo lo que digo.

−¡No estoy enredando nada!

No pude no sonreír al ver la cara enrojecida de enojo de Sakura. Ciertas cosas nunca cambiarían, como Sakura enojándose por todo y que yo pensara que se veía adorable cuando lo hacía.

−¿Te estás burlando? –preguntó con incredulidad.

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de disimular mi sonrisa.

−Eres un pésimo mentiroso.

−Eso es completamente cierto. Odio mentir.

Me percaté de que si Sakura pensaba más de la cuenta lo que le acababa de decir, llegaría a la conclusión que había estado diciendo la verdad durante la improvisación en la clase de literatura.

Aunque tal vez no llegara a esa conclusión si yo contaba con suerte.

−¿Odias mentir?

−Odio mentir y odio que me mientan. La honestidad debería ser fundamental ante todo –dijo con completa convicción.

Antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando la música se detuvo. Me volteé a mirar al escenario que habían puesto en un costado del gimnasio, para observar a una de nuestras profesoras dar por concluida la actividad y dar un agradecimiento por los fondos que se pudieron recaudar para el equipo.

La gente se empezó a retirar. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca, sorprendido de que el baile ya hubiera concluido.

−No puedo creer que ya sean las once –dijo Sakura mirando la pantalla de su celular.

−Yo tampoco puedo creerlo –dije un poco desilusionado de que el tiempo pasara tan rápido. Había logrado mantener una conversación bastante amena con Sakura sin cagarla demasiado, era un momento único y estaba a punto de terminar−. Supongo que tenemos que irnos ya. ¿Tu rodilla todavía te duele?

−Me duele pero puedo caminar bien, no te preocupes.

A pesar de que me dijera eso, la tomé de la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Aunque durara solo unos cuantos segundos, el contacto de su mano junto con la mía, incluso a través de la tela del guante que ella llevaba puesto, me provocó una extraña y placentera sensación en el pecho.

Estúpidas hormonas que me hacen sentir como un idiota.

─¿Te irás en auto? ─preguntó al ver a mis amigos esperándome en el estacionamiento, al lado del carro de Yamazaki─ Vives bastante cerca de aquí.

─Nos quedaremos en la casa de Yamazaki hoy, consiguió un nuevo videojuego o algo así ─además de que todavía tenía que cumplir su parte de la apuesta con Feimei, pero eso era un detalle que prefería ahorrarme─. Te acompañaría hasta tu casa, pero se me hace imposible esta noche.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

─No es necesario de todas formas, mi hermano vendrá por mí.

Para el momento en que lo dijo, Tomoyo le gritó a Sakura que ya habían llegado por ella. Miré a Sakura, quien me miraba con una sonrisa avergonzada. Le devolví gustoso la sonrisa.

─Nos vemos luego, Li.

─Nos vemos, bajita ─me despedí. Iba a darle un abrazo, pero ella elevó la mano, despidiéndose con ese simple gesto. La imité, un poco desanimado, me despedí de ella de la misma manera.

No aparté mi mirada de ella hasta que se subió al carro de su hermano.

Caminé hasta donde estaban Eriol y Yamazaki, quienes me miraron expectantes cuando me vieron llegar. Inhalé aire, sabiendo que se vendría una nueva ronda de burlas y luego una charla más seria. Obviamente, todo relacionado a mi noche con Sakura.

─Eres un ligador de alta categoría ─dijo Eriol riendo─. Tuviste a Rika Sasaki hablando de ti durante toda la noche y lograste pasar un rato con Sakura sin que te asesinara. Definitivamente tu club de fans debería empezar a preocuparse.

─Las tienes como locas.

─Ya cállense ustedes dos ─bufé molesto, rodando los ojos.

Nos montamos en el vehículo. El camino hasta la casa de Yamazaki se me haría eterno con los comentarios de este par de idiotas que se hacen llamar mis amigos.

Par de traidores.

─Cualquiera de las dos son fuertes opciones para la boda, debes saber que tengo que informar a Feimei de esto ─dijo Yamazaki, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

─No deberías meter a mi hermana en esto. Y además ya he dicho incontables veces que no iré con nadie ese día ─aunque la idea de invitar a Sakura ahora sonaba aún más tentadora que antes.

─Bueno, suficiente ─nos silenció Eriol─. Ya sabemos que iras con alguien, de eso nos estamos encargando nosotros. La cosa aquí es saber cuáles son tus intenciones con la pequeña Sakura.

Sabía que el momento de "seriedad" llegaría en cualquier momento.

Hoy había tenido la misión de confirmar mis sentimientos por Sakura Kinomoto, porque, por muy raro que fuera todo esto para mí, era evidente que sentía algo por ella.

Realmente no sé ni cuando sucedió, no sé si desde siempre me ha gustado y hasta ahorita me entero de eso. No sé si se debió a los comentarios de Tomoyo cuando hicimos el reporte en la biblioteca. Ella fue quien insistió que tratara de conocerla un poco mejor. Eso sin contar que me sentí avergonzado de haberla hecho sentir mal.

Pero la verdad era muy evidente, y no valía la pena ocultarles la verdad a mis amigos. Además, tenía la necesidad de hablarles sobre ello. A pesar de que sabía que me molestarían una eternidad con el tema.

─No sé cómo proceder con ella ─acepté.

─Pero te gusta ─inquirió Eriol, elevando una ceja.

¿Qué si me gustaba?

Creía que la respuesta a estas alturas ya iba a resultar obvia, no solo para mí sino para todos los demás.

¿Por qué demonios mi pulso se aceleraba cada vez que la miraba o pensaba en ella? ¿Por qué me sentía tan cómodo hablando con ella? ¿Por qué no podía sacarla de mi cabeza? ¿Por qué sentía esa inmensa urgencia de estar junto a ella? ¿Por qué solo ella me hacía sentir así?

Esta noche, todo el tiempo que pasé con ella bailando o simplemente conversando, despejó cualquier duda que pudiera tener al respecto.

─Por supuesto que me gusta ─admití, mirando por la ventana, completamente sonrojado─. Jamás pensé que me fuera a gustar alguien, jamás pensé que me fuera a gustar Sakura Kinomoto. Pero lo hago.

Y esa era una verdad inesperada.

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

¡Lo lamento tanto! En serio lamento durar tantísimo. Sé que mis excusas son demasiado tontas, pero es que ya entré a la universidad y me ha costado mucho acomodarme con eso. Pero no planeo abandonar este fanfic, nunca. Espero que este capítulo les gustara lo suficiente como para que sirva de disculpa y en serio espero poder actualizar pronto.

Por otro lado, quiero agradecerles por todos los reviews que han dejado, me hace demasiado feliz leerlos n.n

Y qué más puedo decirles…Syaoran ya aceptó lo obvio y Sakura parece más convencida de mantener una relación cordial con él. Pero por otro lado está Rika. ¿Qué sucederá con ella? Pues ya tengo una idea muy bien formada al respecto buajaja c:

Me disculpo de una vez si encontraron un error de ortográfico o de coherencias :S

¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? ¿Está lo suficientemente decente como para merecerse un review?:P

***SoE L.**


	7. Siempre tengo tiempo para ti

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos…Ni siquiera Syaoran :c

* * *

**Give a Little**

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

No hay mejor sensación en el universo que levantarse temprano un fin de semana y percatarse que se puede seguir durmiendo.

Sentía que no había tocado mi cama por años, y no era del todo una exageración. Con los entrenamientos de basketball ya estaba lo suficientemente agotado físicamente, para sumarle la cantidad de trabajos que me habían obligado a sacrificar un par de horas de sueño esta semana. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, Eriol y Yamazaki después del baile decidieron que era una buena idea no dormir hasta completar todas las misiones del nuevo videojuego de este último.

Por eso cuando miré mi reloj y vi que eran las seis de la mañana casi muero de un infarto, pero luego recordé que era domingo y tuve uno de esos momentos mágicos.

Pero aunque podía dormir un rato más, mi mente me hizo pensar en cierta castaña de ojos verdes y rápidamente se me quitó el sueño. Últimamente Sakura no salía de mi cabeza. Estaba ahí y por más que tratara de distraerme con algo más, como dormir por ejemplo, siempre terminaba recordándola.

Como una persona que sobre analiza cada situación, estaba recordando todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido en las últimas dos semanas, por lo menos aquellos que involucraban a Sakura. Desde que nos emparejaron en educación física, hasta el baile del viernes.

Realmente no me había puesto a pensar por qué demonios me gustaba Sakura, aunque talvez se deba a que es una chica linda, agradable, inteligente, buena en los deportes...

—Deja de pensar en ella —dije en voz alta y me tapé la cara con la almohada, como si eso fuera influir en algo.

Escuché dos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación y luego a alguien entrar.

—Joven Syaoran, su hermana y sus amigos lo esperan para desayunar —la formal voz de Wei, quien ha trabajado para mi familia desde antes que yo naciera, hizo que descubriera mi rostro para responderle.

—¿Cocinó ella? —pregunté con una ligera emoción. La comida de Feimei era deliciosa, y como recién había regresado a Tomoeda por su boda, aprovechaba cada ocasión en la que ella cocinaba. Normalmente lo hacía Wei.

Hice caso omiso a la noticia de que mis amigos decidieran llegar tan temprano un domingo para sacarme de quicio.

—Lamento decirle que el joven Yamazaki hizo la comida.

No pude ocultar mi cara de decepción, lo cual provocó que Wei se riera un poco. Yamazaki no cocinaba mal, pero prefería la comida de mi hermana.

Wei se retiró de mi habitación y yo aproveché el impulso para levantarme del santuario del descanso. Tomé una camiseta de uno de los cajones y me la puse para bajar a la cocina.

Mis amigos estaban hablando animadamente con mi hermana, lo cual ya era una pésima señal, ya que temía saber de qué hablaban.

—Creo que el azul es una buena opción.

—Eriol, eres un ser de poco gusto. El rojo es en definitiva la mejor opción.

Bueno, el rumbo de la conversación no tenía que ver conmigo, sino con el color de la corbata que llevaría el novio de mi hermana, lo cual era extraño, pero me aliviaba saber que no hablaban de mí, o de Sakura.

—En definitiva ustedes dos no saben de moda, el cyan es el color de la temporada —dije rodando los ojos.

—Muy gracioso Syao —contestó Eriol con sarcasmo.

Me senté al lado de mi hermana y me serví una taza de café y unos pancakes, la especialidad de Yamazaki.

—No sabía que también tendrías que escoger lo que llevaría él —le dije a Feimei mientras tomaba uno de los catálogos de corbatas.

—No, no tengo que hacerlo. Pero anoche me mandó una fotografía de lo que planeaba ponerse y creo que puedo convencerlo de lo contrario —hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Pero eso puede esperar un poco. Eriol me acaba de contar algo que creo que debe ser prioridad.

Todos mis instintos de defensa se activaron al pensar que me preguntaría lo de Sakura. No pude evitar mirar feo a Eriol, quien se rio con burla en mi cara.

—Solo le dije que invité a Tomoyo a salir.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Eso no era algo que me esperaba.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunté con asombro.

—Esta noche. Se lo pregunté ayer mientras hablábamos por mensajes.

—Qué fino preguntar algo así por mensajes —se rio Yamazaki, lo cual provocó que Eriol le lanzara una naranja que estaba en la mesa, la cual Yamazaki logró esquivar sin dejar de reír.

—No le veo lo malo —comentó Feimei después de la escena de agresión de mis amigos—, los mensajes pueden ser un buen método si se sabe que decir y como decirlo. Puede ser muy romántico y a la mayor parte de las chicas nos gustan ese tipo de cosas por muy cursis que resulten.

—¿Adónde la llevarás? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Al museo —respondió orgulloso de su decisión.

—¿Al museo? —preguntó una sorprendida Feimei. Y no era para menos. Podía asegurar que Eriol no había puesto un pie en un museo en su vida, lo cual hacía tan sorprendente que quisiera llevar a Tomoyo allí.

—Hay una exposición de fotografía, y ya saben que a Tomoyo le gustan ese tipo de cosas —se encogió de hombros. Por lo menos era una explicación convincente, lo cual fue suficiente para recibir la aprobación de Feimei.

—¿Y solo planeas llevarla allí? —preguntó Yamazaki—. No creo que tarden toda la noche en eso.

—Estaba pensando en llevarla a comer pizza.

—¡Oh! —Feimei levantó las manos entusiasmada—. Debes ir a la pizzería que queda doblando la esquina de la iglesia. La acaban de abrir, pero puedo asegurarte que sus pizzas son majestuosas.

Eriol le agradeció a mi hermana el dato y ella siguió dando recomendaciones para su cita con Tomoyo. Era una novedad que Eriol le diera tanta importancia a una chica, lo cual emocionaba a Feimei más de la cuenta, ya que ella sabía a la perfección que todas las chicas con las que él había salido antes, que no eran tantas en realidad, era porque ellas se lo pedían a él. Todo este asunto de "conquistar a alguien" ponía a Feimei sensible y emocional.

Y si así era con mis amigos, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería cuando le contara lo de Sakura.

—¿Ya le preguntaste si irá a tu recital de piano? —se me ocurrió la pregunta de repente, recordando que sería el próximo sábado.

—No, pero planeo decirle —se detuvo un momento y luego sonrió—. Pero Sakura irá entonces no creo que me diga que no.

Me atraganté con mi último trago de café y tosí un par de veces. El muy cabrón tenía que sacar el tema en algún momento, aunque la verdad ya había durado demasiado.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó mi hermana elevando una ceja cuando yo había dejado de toser. Era lógico que no pasara desapercibido para Feimei.

—La mejor amiga de Tomoyo —respondí yo rápidamente.

—Y amiga de Chiharu —añadió Yamazaki.

—Y odia a Syaoran —agregó Eriol mirándome con burla.

Eriol se había ganado el infierno. Estaba seguro que podía percibir que lo estaba fulminando con mis ojos, lo cual solo lograba que a él le diera más gracia.

—¿Por qué te odia? —me preguntó Feimei mirándome confundida.

—Digamos que fue un imbécil con ella —respondió Yamazaki por mí. Ahora lo estaba fulminando a él con la mirada, por traidor.

—Y se burla de su estatura todo el tiempo.

—Eso sin contar que ella es completamente inofensiva y un amor de persona.

¡Como si yo no hubiera sido carcomido por la culpa durante las últimas semanas! Estos idiotas me hacían sentir peor, incluso cuando Sakura ya había empezado a perdonarme. Sabía que fui un imbécil con ella, pero ¿era realmente necesario decírselo a Feimei?

—Eso es demasiado descortés de tu parte, Syaoran —me regañó Feimei, dándome su mirada de desaprobación. La misma que hizo al recordar la corbata que llevaría su novio a la boda.

—Lo sé —le dije mirando mis manos que jugaban nerviosas con la taza de café ya vacía. Me había sentido lo suficientemente mal por mi actitud y sabía que merecía todo eso, pero la desaprobación de Feimei me hizo sentir muchísimo peor.

—Dime que al menos te disculpaste por ser un tarado —sabía que Feimei tenía ganas de golpearme, se notaba en el tono de su voz.

—Por supuesto que me disculpé con ella.

—¿Y…?

—Yo creo que la disculpa de Syao fue lo suficientemente convincente —intervino Yamazaki, a lo cual Eriol se rio a carcajadas. Al saber que hablaban de la improvisación en la clase de literatura, no pude evitar ponerme notoriamente rojo.

No hizo falta que Feimei preguntara qué estaba pasando porque ya Eriol había abierto su bocota.

—Estuvo de lo más feliz con la compañía de Syaoran durante el baile. Se veían adorables juntos.

—Un momento…

Mierda.

Casi hasta pude escuchar el "click" en la cabeza de Feimei cuando todo se le aclaró. La maldad de Eriol radicaba en saber que mi hermana era lo suficientemente astuta como para entender incluso cuando la información era escasa. Para ella todo esto era como sumar dos más dos.

—¡Te gusta! —casi pude notar como sus ojos se iluminaron de emoción. Me tapé la cara con ambas manos para esconder mi sonrojo de mi hermana mayor.

—¡Ya basta! —le rogué desde mi miseria cuando empezó a zarandearme exaltada con la noticia.

—¡Cuéntame! ¡Yo quiero saberlo todo!

Mis amigos se revolcaban de la risa mientras Feimei seguía tironeándome.

—Señorita Feimei —entró Wei a la cocina como un intervensor providencial. Me sentí aliviado por la interrupción de Wei y lo miré con agradecimiento mal disimulado. Él solo sonrió—, debo recordarle que tiene una cita con la diseñadora del vestido de su boda para terminar los últimos ajustes.

Feimei abrió los ojos con sorpresa y soltó mi brazo.

—¡Demonios! Ya se me hizo tarde —dijo al confirmar en su reloj que ya eran las once—. Vamos a hablar de esto cuando regrese.

La advertencia de Feimei me puso nervioso, pero me sentí aliviado cuando tomó su bolso y salió corriendo de la cocina.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que escuchamos el auto de Feimei salir del garaje.

—¿Cuándo viene el novio de tu hermana? —el cambio de tema no me molestó en lo absoluto, aunque sabía que Eriol ya no mencionaría el tema de Sakura, primero porque él ya había averiguado todo lo que quería saber cuándo nos quedamos en la casa de Yamazaki, y segundo porque solo lo había comentado para que Feimei se enterara—. La boda ya es la próxima semana.

—Vendrá hoy —respondí, recordando que Feimei había comentado que llegaría para la hora de la cena—. Había estado cerrando un negocio en Tokio y ya hoy viene a Tomoeda.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Regresan el jueves. Si no me equivoco también vendrán los padres del novio ese día, lo cual va a involucrar una deliciosa cena de mi madre —el solo pensarlo me abría el apetito.

—¿Será que puedes invitar a tu chica? —preguntó Yamazaki elevando sus cejas.

—Que Sakura acepte es imposible. Deberías decirle a Rika, ella de seguro te dice que sí.

—Y si te rechaza, hay una lista de diez chicas de primer año.

Los comentarios de mis amigos eran el pan de cada día. En serio, siempre que encontraban algo con lo cual podían molestarme lo aprovechaban por semanas e incluso meses. Lo cual era bastante injusto dado que yo apenas los había hecho sufrir un poco cuando ellos estaban en una situación similar.

—¿Desde cuándo son diez? —pregunté ignorando los demás comentarios, ya que ese me llamó la atención porque hasta hace unos días me había enterado un poco de ello.

—¡Ah! se me olvidó decírtelo. Chiharu me contó con lujo de detalles quienes son tu conformado y bastante organizado club de fans —Yamazaki casi se sentía orgulloso de decir algo que ni Eriol ni yo sabíamos.

—¿Organizado? —Eriol lo dijo casi riéndose.

—Tienen un grupo en una red social y todo, en el cual pasan hablando "del sudor que recorre el rostro del ambarino cuando juega basketball" —recitó llevándose una mano a la frente para añadirle drama. Eriol se revolcaba de la risa agarrándose el abdomen mientras que yo me negué rotundamente a creer que eso fuera cierto. Yamazaki era un maestro en inventarse las cosas, a la de menos esta era una de esas ocasiones. O eso esperaba.

—¿Te preocupa que no sean veinte? De seguro el número incrementará después del partido del miércoles contra el instituto deportivo de Tokio.

—Realmente espero que se les pase pronto —fue lo único que me limité a decir.

No era mi intención que ninguna de esas chicas se fijaran en mí, ni siquiera entendía por qué lo hacían si realmente nunca les había dirigido la palabra. Ciertamente consideraba que era más adecuado no mostrar ningún tipo de interés y esperar a que se les pasara.

—Debo irme ya. Le dije a Chiharu que la llevaría a comerse un helado —dijo Yamazaki cuando recibió un mensaje a su celular, probablemente de Chiharu.

—Me voy contigo, debo alistarme para ir al museo —Eriol se levantó de su asiento mientras sonreía orgulloso de sí.

—Buena suerte —le dije dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Me despedí de ellos en el recibidor y subí a mi baño tomar una ducha.

Medité en todas las cosas que tendría que hacer esta semana mientras el agua caliente aliviaba el dolor de mis músculos. El novio de mi hermana llegaría en unas horas, el miércoles sería el primer juego de la temporada, el jueves vendrían mis padres y, para culminar, la boda de Feimei sería el próximo domingo. Sería una larga semana. Pero la idea de ver a Sakura mañana me provocaba muchos deseos de que iniciara ya.

* * *

Química. No sé en qué momento se me ocurrió pensar que quería que esta semana comenzara. Para empeorarlo, Sakura había faltado una vez más a clases.

La profesora Mizuki le estaba dedicando una cantidad de tiempo casi absurda a un mismo tema. El rostro de todos reflejaba el cansancio y la desesperación por salir de ahí. Pero salir de ahí no iba a mejorar mi día, la siguiente clase era matemática, y si Sakura faltó a química, no veía posibilidades que se presentara. Ella odiaba esos dos cursos.

Miré a Daidouji con la intención de preguntarle sobre Sakura, pero estaba dormida en su escritorio.

No me sorprendió en lo absoluto, especialmente porque Eriol me confesó que hablaron por mensajes hasta las dos de la mañana. Él estaba igual de dormido que ella.

Mi hermana me contó, porque Eriol le contó a ella, que la pasó muy bien con Tomoyo en el museo, pero que no sucedió nada extraordinario. Mi hermana le gritó por el celular que debió haberla besado, Eriol solo le contestó que todavía no era el momento.

Por suerte, con la llegada del prometido de Feimei y la llamada de Eriol, ella no tuvo tiempo para interrogarme con respecto a Sakura. Lo cual no considero nada favorable, porque corría el riesgo que me preguntara al respecto el jueves con mis padres presentes. Eso sería aterrador.

La profesora Mizuki se apiadó de nosotros y nos dejó salir cinco minutos antes al receso. Recogí mis cosas y de paso moví el hombro de Eriol para despertarlo.

—¿Ya nos podemos ir? —preguntó mientras se estiraba en la silla.

—Me provocas cansancio con solo verte. Nos dejaron salir antes. Ten cuidado al despertar a Daidouji, se ve como una persona que podría arrancarte los ojos por no dejarla dormir.

—Ella es como un ángel, no haría eso.

Alcé una ceja con burla y me reí. No podía creer que de la boca de Eriol saliera un comentario tan cursi. Él me golpeó el hombro y yo salí del salón antes de que decidiera golpearme más fuerte.

Paré de reír cuando la vi recostada en los casilleros al frente del salón. Sakura.

Ella alzó la cabeza y sus ojos verdes se fijaron en mí. En ese momento noté que la había llamado en voz alta. Quise regresar al salón para que Eriol me golpeara, o golpearme yo mismo.

—Li —respondió ella. Sonrió un poco—. ¿La profesora Mizuki explicó nuevos contenidos? Tuve una cita y no pude asistir a química.

—Para ustedes sí son nuevos contenidos. Yo ya los había visto en las olimpiadas de química.

—Oh —fue todo lo que respondió.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que se me ocurrió algo brillante.

—Si quieres te puedo ayudar a ponerte al día. No es un tema tan complicado, pero si te preocupa te lo puedo explicar.

Ella se sonrojó pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Te lo agradecería demasiado.

—Lo haría con todo el gusto del mundo —le dije con una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro.

—¿Cuándo tienes tiempo? Podemos reunirnos en la biblioteca…

Pensándolo con claridad, no tenía tiempo esta semana. Pero no podía decirle que no a ella, tendría que encontrar un momento.

—Mañana tengo entrenamiento, y el miércoles es el juego.

—Yo tampoco puedo esos dos días por la misma razón, por porrismo.

Se me había olvidado que ella estaría en el partido del miércoles, no pude no sentirme feliz al recordarlo. Saber que ella estaría ahí era el incentivo suficiente para ganar.

—¿El jueves? —preguntó ella.

—El jueves llegan mis padres a Tomoeda.

—No tienes por qué ayudarme si estás muy ocupado. Si no tienes tiempo le puedo decir a…

—El viernes —la corté en plena oración cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Dispones de todo mi tiempo después de clases el viernes.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto.

Ella sonrió en agradecimiento y empezó a caminar en dirección del salón de matemáticas.

—Entonces —dije caminando al lado de ella—. ¿Tenías una cita con el médico?

—No —respondió ella—. Era una entrevista para la Universidad de Tokio. Realmente la entrevista fue ayer, pero acabo de regresar a Tomoeda.

—¿Tokio? Lo has estado pensando entonces —recordé que ella lo había comentado en el cumpleaños de Tomoyo.

—Me pareció que lo que dijiste era verdad. Tienen excelentes programas y el campus es genial. Todavía no me entusiasma mucho la idea de dejar Tomoeda, pero vale la pena intentar entrar.

—Estoy seguro que lograrás ingresar a esa Universidad.

—Supongo que tú vas a estudiar Química o algo similar.

No me sorprendía que ella pensara eso, no era la primera persona que lo consideraba. Incluso debo admitir que yo lo pensé en su momento. Pero había otra carrera que desde niño fue mi primera opción.

—Arqueología —respondí con seguridad.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendida. Hizo una expresión de lo más chistosa que la hizo ver adorable. Sonreí encantado.

—Sí, estudiaré aquí en Tomoeda.

—Mi padre es profesor de Arqueología —dijo ella entusiasmada. Su energía era contagiosa, no pude no sentirme entusiasmado yo también.

—¿En serio? —me sorprendió saberlo. No tenía ni idea. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Matricularé cursos con él, entonces —afirmé.

Entramos juntos al salón de matemática.

Sakura hizo un silencioso ruido de lamento. La miré tratando de infundirle ánimo, pero no pareció ayudarla en nada.

Se sentó detrás de mí en su campo habitual. Después de un rato, Tomoyo y Eriol entraron juntos tomados de la mano.

Me giré para mirar a Sakura y ella solo se encogió de hombros. Se veía sorprendida, pero feliz.

—Se veía venir —dijo.

—Creo que se ven bien juntos.

Sakura asintió, dándome la razón. La verdad es que Tomoyo y Eriol se veían como la pareja perfecta. Esperaba que las cosas le resultaran bien a los dos.

Antes de que el profesor entrara al salón me volteé nuevamente para darle una última mirada a Sakura. Se veía preciosa. Me sonrojé cuando ella se dio cuenta que me le había quedado mirando.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella riendo.

—¿Quieres ser mi pareja en educación física?

—¿Tienes instintos masoquistas? —preguntó sin dejar de reír.

—Trataré de mantener el balón a tu alcance —le dije guiñándole un ojo—. Por cierto, te ves linda hoy.

Y a diferencia de todas las demás veces en las que hice alusión a la estatura de Sakura, esta vez ella sonrió.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

Lo sé, soy de lo peor u.u Estoy haciendo mi mejor intento por actualizar pronto, pero la universidad me tiene mentalmente drenada. Por otra parte, no pienso abandonar esto, no importa cuánto tiempo me tome terminarlo.

Con respecto al fic…Eriol y Tomoyo me encantan juntos, en serio n.n Rika no apareció en este capítulo peeeero, eso no significa que haya desaparecido. Regresará pronto:) Y no crean que se me olvidó que Yamazaki todavía debe cumplir su parte de la apuesta…La boda está a la vuelta de la esquina y Syaoran efectivamente irá con alguien:P

Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews. Me hacen demasiado feliz y me alegra que les guste mi historia:D

Espero leer sus comentario sobre este capítulo;)

**&amp;Soe.**


	8. Esto parece Esparta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes ya saben de quienes son. La historia sí me pertenece, y es por eso que no es sorprendente u.u

* * *

**Give a Little**

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Íbamos perdiendo.

Peor que eso, nos estaban aplastando sin piedad.

La multitud estaba enloquecida, apoyando al equipo contrario, al instituto de Tokio. Las pocas personas que había de Tomoeda se encontraban sentados en una sección de las graderías, completamente callados y abatidos, y no se les podía reclamar por su falta de entusiasmo cuando hasta nosotros nos sentíamos bastante derrotados.

Me volteé para mirar el banquillo, donde mi entrenador nos miraba con su rostro desfigurado por la ira. Mientras que su ex esposa de vez en cuando le echaba miradas triunfantes.

Yo, yo sentía que me estaba muriendo de impotencia. Nos estábamos esforzando como nunca, y nos habíamos preparado como nunca, y estábamos perdiendo.

El silbato sonó marcando el final del segundo periodo y solté un suspiro de alivio por lo bajo.

Me acerqué a Yamazaki y le di una mirada de disculpa. Sentía que era culpa mía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era su capitán después de todo.

−Ese imbécil casi me mata con ese último empujón, ¿lo viste? –estaba tan enojado que sus palabras sonaron cortantes.

−Estos mastodontes no conocen el juego limpio, pero no siento que eso sea excusa suficiente para ir perdiendo.

Él ya iba a replicar, pero se cayó al entrar a los vestidores y ver al entrenador soltar improperios como nunca.

−¡No puedo creer que no pitaran ese tiro libre! ¡Era claramente un tiro libre! –por lo menos no parecía estar molesto con nosotros. La mayor parte de los insultos eran para el árbitro, que había estado favoreciendo a los chicos de Tokio.

Todos sabíamos lo importante que era para el entrenador este partido, que a pesar de que era el primero de la temporada y no arriesgaba nuestra clasificación del todo, era importante de un modo personal. Y prácticamente se había convertido en algo personal para nosotros también después del primer periodo, cuando empujaron a Yue tan fuerte que empezó a sangrar por la nariz y tuvieron que sacarlo. Pero no nos habíamos podido recuperar después de eso, y cada vez habían más lesionados.

−¡Vamos equipo! –dije tratando de infundir algo que ni yo tenía: ánimos−. Todavía se puede remontar el marcador. Podemos demostrarles de lo que estamos hechos.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y algunos ni siquiera levantaron la vista del suelo. Tragué grueso mientras todos se levantaron dirigiéndose nuevamente a la cancha.

Salí tras de ellos, sintiendo dolor de cabeza y ganas de golpear algo duro, lo suficiente para hacerme olvidar la estúpida sensación de derrota.

Al llegar cerca del banquillo, sentí una mano tomarme por el brazo.

−Todavía se puede ganar –dijo una voz femenina detrás de mí. Me volteé para mirar a Rika, quien me miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y optimismo.

No recordaba que Rika estuviera en porrismo, pero por su uniforme deduje que debía estar allí por eso. Había visto a Chiharu acercarse a Yamazaki antes de que comenzara el juego, pero no había visto a nadie más.

−Creo que eres la única que todavía piensa que podemos ganarles.

Sentía que debía disculparme con ella, con el resto de las personas que habían venido a apoyarnos, con el entrenador, con mi equipo. No era la primera vez que perdíamos, pero llevábamos invictos mucho tiempo, lo cual lo hacía sentir como una primera derrota.

−Por supuesto que no –Rika me dedicó una sonrisa −. Sakura está convencida de que nos salvarás, y yo también lo creo.

Sentí un estremecimiento en todo mi cuerpo, y sé que no fui capaz de disimularlo.

Miré por encima de su hombro, hacia donde se encontraba el grupo de porrismo que había venido a apoyar al equipo, tratando de encontrar los ojos verdes de Sakura. Pero no logré encontrarla por ningún lado.

−No las defraudaré entonces –le sonreí a Rika, sabiendo que me estaba comprometiendo a hacer algo casi imposible. Pero saber que Sakura creía en mí, que podía ganarles, hizo que la adrenalina corriera rápidamente por todo mi cuerpo.

Me acerqué a Yamazaki corriendo, antes de que el equipo de Tokio comenzara la primera jugada.

−Marca al número nueve, cuando le quites el balón, no me importa que te haya dicho el entrenador, me lo pasas –mi voz sonó extraña, y lo sabía. Estaba emocionado, y decidido a ganar el partido.

Yamazaki me miró con cierta duda en sus ojos. El número nueve era quien había hecho sangrar a Yue. Pero si algo sabía de mi mejor amigo, es que amaba los retos.

−Sí, capitán –bromeó con una sonrisa, pero por su mirada decidida sabía que me apoyaba completamente en lo que parecía ser una jugada suicida.

El pito sonó y la multitud empezó a gritar.

Los jugadores de Tokio empezaron a correr hacia nuestra dirección, haciendo pases rápidos entre ellos. Cuando le lanzaron el balón al nueve, Yamazaki intercedió y tomó el balón entre sus manos, y sin tener un segundo de duda, sin ver donde me encontraba, me lanzó el balón y yo fui por él, anticipando cada movimiento.

No estaba ni en la mitad de la cancha, pero en un impulso frenético lancé el balón para encestar, sin hacer ningún pase, sin acercarme lo suficiente.

El estruendo hizo que sintiera la vibración por todo mi cuerpo. La gente gritando mi nombre desde las graderías.

Había encestado.

Miré hacia el grupo de porristas, deseando poder encontrar a Sakura celebrando, pero no había rastro de ella. Sin embargo, todas se encontraban gritando de felicidad por la anotación. Inclusive pude ver a Chiharu abrazar a Rika mientras ambas reían alegres.

Sonreí como un idiota y miré a Yamazaki, sin poder creerlo todavía. Él todavía estaba mirando el aro, estupefacto.

−¡¿Cómo carajos hiciste eso?! –gritó corriendo en mi dirección.

−Prepárate, porque en la próxima jugada te la lanzaré a ti –le murmuré cuando se encontró lo suficientemente cerca para escucharme.

Me volví hacia uno de mis compañeros, hacia Masaki, y le dije rápidamente la intención de la próxima jugada para que se la dijera a los demás. Él asintió mirando a Yamazaki.

Los veía más seguros, más convencidos de que no todo estaba perdido.

El juego recomenzó rápidamente.

Masaki se encargó de marcar el cinco, por lo cual yo tendría que encargarme del nueve.

Cuando vio que me dirigía hacia él, al mismo tiempo que le hacían el pase, mandó un codazo a mi dirección, el cual de haberme alcanzado me hubiera dejado con la nariz rota. Pero pude esquivarlo y quitarle el balón, y sabiendo donde se encontraría Masaki, le lancé el balón, el cual lo tomó y avanzó un par de pasos antes de lanzárselo a Yamazaki, que en una posición algo incomoda, debido a la marca que tenía encima, hizo el lanzamiento para anotar.

Otra vez, la multitud estalló en gritos.

El entrenador estaba casi llorando de felicidad, abrazando a todos los que estaban en el banquillo. Por otro lado, la entrenadora del equipo de Tokio se encontraba gritando instrucciones. Se veía algo enloquecida.

Los muchachos del otro equipo se miraban entre ellos, sin entender que estaba sucediendo.

Yo sabía lo que había sucedido.

Sakura Kinomoto había sucedido.

El solo pensar en ella, en sus ojos verdes, en su cabello castaño y en su bonita sonrisa, hacia que mi corazón latiera rápido y que me sintiera capaz de todo. El solo recordar cómo había bailado con ella el viernes anterior, como había podido besar su mejilla en la clase de la Srta. Evans después de haberle dicho lo que sentía.

Si podía hacer que Sakura me perdonara, que creyera en mí, ¿cómo no iba a poder ganar un partido para el cual me había preparado?

Solo nos hacían falta dos anotaciones más para empatar.

Les di instrucciones a mis compañeros que se encontraban cerca de mí. Los veía emocionados, llenos de adrenalina y seguridad.

Se retomó nuevamente el partido.

Yamazaki tomó el balón en un descuido del otro equipo y me lo lanzó, pero vi por el rabillo del ojo a tres jugadores venir hacia mí, con toda la intención de matarme si era necesario.

Tuve que actuar rápido, lanzando el balón hacia Masaki, quien corrió despavorido cuando notó que el número nueve le estaba pisando los talones. Al estar cerca de la canasta, hizo un pase hacia Akise, uno de los chicos que entraron al equipo este año.

Yo sabía que el chico podía lograrlo, pero nadie lo había visto jugar antes de este partido, en el cual había tenido poca participación hasta el momento. Es por eso que a mí no me sorprendió cuando el balón entró en la canasta, a diferencia del resto de las personas que estaban allí.

Los del equipo de Tokio estaban estupefactos, pero más que todo, enojados. Se gritaban entre ellos y parecían que le arrancarían la cabeza a Akise con solo mirarlo.

El chico estaba feliz, con el pecho hinchado de orgullo. Me miró y sonrió, como si hubiera estado esperando recibir una aprobación de mi parte.

Me sentí indescriptiblemente feliz de que mi equipo me mirara de ese modo. Que confiaran en mí, y que confiaran en sí mismos.

Lo felicité y le agradecí por esa anotación.

Solo hacía falta una anotación más para alcanzarlos, pero el tercer periodo terminó y todos nos acercamos al banquillo para el último descanso. Tomé una botella de agua que me tendieron y le di un sorbo. Me sentía algo cansado del esfuerzo físico, pero la emoción todavía palpitaba en todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir más vivo que nunca.

−No tengo idea de qué están habiendo, pero no dejen de hacerlo –fue todo lo que nos dijo el entrenador al tenernos a todos reunidos.

Me miró esperando que yo dijera algo.

−Nos falta muy poco para terminar el partido, demuestren en estos últimos minutos que todo nuestro entrenamiento, que todas esas horas valieron la pena. Demuestren que Tomoeda es capaz de ganarle a un instituto deportivo. Demuestren que aman lo que hacen y que sus corazones están en el juego –los chicos aplaudieron y gritaron. Por fin sentí que íbamos a ganar, ya no solo como una posibilidad, sino con completa seguridad. Sabía que íbamos a ganar.

Al dirigirme a la cancha nuevamente, no pude sentir otra cosa que convicción mezclado con victoria.

Con un tiro de campo podíamos empatar. Y con otro podíamos ganar. Dos anotaciones más y el juego sería completamente nuestro.

El partido comenzó nuevamente. La bola pasaba de las manos de mi equipo a los de Tokio en solo instantes. Estaban dando todo de sí y nosotros estábamos haciendo lo mismo.

Cuando el balón cayó en manos de Yamazaki supe que esa era la oportunidad. Le iba a gritar que me la pasara, pero él ya había anticipado mi intención, y sin ninguna necesidad de pedírsela, me hizo un pase de pecho.

Recordé en ese instante cuando había practicado ese pase con Sakura, y como casi me había dejado sin la posibilidad de descendencia. Sonreí ante el recuerdo cuando tomé el balón con mis manos y empecé a correr mientras botaba contra el suelo.

Hice un tiro de bandeja, avanzando dos pasos y luego brincando para encestar.

Un sonido gutural salió desde mi pecho cuando alguien me empujó y caí al suelo, raspándome todo el costado y golpeando mi cabeza duramente contra el suelo.

A pesar del dolor, noté que había encestado y poco me importó el hilillo de sangre que empezó a salir de mi frente.

Yamazaki se acercó hacia mi corriendo, con preocupación en su rostro.

−¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? –sentí el pánico en su voz. Yamazaki podía fingir muy bien en cualquier clase de situación, excepto cuando se encontraba en ese estado. No podía fingir calma al ver sangre, por mucho que se esforzara en no alarmarse.

−Empatamos –fue todo lo que dije, pero al tratar de levantarme sentí una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, mareándome por completo.

Sentí unas enormes ganas de vomitar, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Tenía que recuperarme, o sino…

−Tendremos que hacer un cambio –dijo Yamazaki.

El dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que no pude decirle que quería seguir jugando.

Entre él y Akise me ayudaron a ir hasta el banquillo, donde rápidamente se acercaron a vendarme la herida.

Vi que el entrenador daba instrucciones como loco a Yamazaki. Nos habían pitado el tiro libre y él sería quien lo haría. Si anotaba, ganábamos.

Ni siquiera me fijé quién metieron de cambio, sabía que no importaba demasiado. Quedaban muy pocos minutos y prácticamente se irían en ese tiro.

Confiaba en Yamazaki como confiaría en mí para hacerlo. Sabía que él podía hacerlo, incluso mejor que yo.

Sabía que ganaríamos.

La gradería empezó a gritar el nombre de mi amigo, infundiéndole ánimos. A pesar de que éramos menos, nos escuchábamos más.

Yamazaki antes de llegar a la línea para hacer el tiro, se volteó a mirar a Chiharu, quien se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que ella al gesticular con los labios un "te amo", él lo comprendiera.

No sabía si alguien más había notado eso, pero fue un gesto tan íntimo que me hizo correr la mirada, sintiéndome como un intruso a pesar de estar en un gimnasio lleno de gente.

En ese instante pude verla. Por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado a Tokio. Por primera vez durante todo el partido en el que solo había pensado en ella.

Sakura tampoco estaba mirando a Yamazaki, me estaba mirando a mí.

Mi corazón se disparó como un loco y sonreí como un estúpido.

Desde que Rika me había dicho que Sakura creía que podíamos ganar, el partido tomó un rumbo completamente diferente.

Ella era quien nos había hecho ganar.

Por eso, no dejé de verla, aún cuando escuché los gritos de felicidad de mis compañeros cuando Yamazaki encestó el tiro. No dejé de mirar sus ojos verdes, y como si fuera poco, ella tampoco dejó de mirarme.

Me sonrió de la misma manera, como adivinando mis pensamientos. Como si supiera que era ella quien había hecho el gane posible.

Todavía quedaba el segundo saque, el cual nos daría ventaja para subir en la tabla de posiciones del torneo. Sabía que Yamazaki lo haría, así que no me importó verlo, como tampoco me había importado mirar el anterior. Había visto miles de veces a mi amigo encestar un tiro libre, pero era la primera vez que veía los ojos de Sakura brillar con esa intensidad.

El grito de victoria y el pitido de finalización se escucharon lejanos, y no fui capaz de dejar de mirar en dirección a ella, incluso cuando ya un tumulto de gente se encontraba entre nosotros.

* * *

−Chiharu debe estar mal de la cabeza. Seguro alguna de las chicas la dejó caer durante alguna rutina y se golpeó la cabeza durísimo –dijo Eriol mirándonos desde el asiento de adelante. Por lo general no permitían que personas fuera del equipo viajaran con nosotros, pero como Eriol había pertenecido unos años atrás, el entrenador no se opuso cuando se lo pedimos.

−Quizá lo confundió con Orlando Bloom –dije mientras colocaba nuevamente la bolsa de hielo sobre mi cabeza. Ya dolía menos y habían desaparecido del todo las nauseas, a pesar de que el bus no dejaba de moverse y la gente no paraba de gritar.

−Orlando Bloom no juega baloncesto –replicó Yamazaki−. O eso creo…

Eriol y yo nos reímos.

Sabíamos que Yamazaki había intentado hablar con Chiharu después del encuentro, pero entre todo el tumulto de gente y de las felicitaciones y demás, no había tenido la oportunidad.

Yo tampoco pude acercarme a Sakura, a pesar de las muchas ganas que tenía de hablarle.

Me resultaba sorprendente lo mucho que había avanzado con ella, o por lo menos eso era lo que creía después de los últimos días.

Sabía que desde el baile las cosas habían mejorado, pero incluso ese día había sentido cierto recelo en ella. Pero no sentí nada de eso el día de hoy, era como si desde siempre las cosas hubieran estado bien entre nosotros.

−Me hubiera gustado decírselo de vuelta –dijo Yamazaki−. Tengo que decírselo, ella merece mi respuesta.

−Creo que ella lo sabe –respondió Eriol, tratando de que Yamazaki se dejara de martirizar por no responderle a Chiharu.

−De todas maneras, merece oírlo.

Eriol se volteó a mirarme, rindiéndose con Yamazaki.

−El tiro que hiciste desde media cancha…Fue impresionante. Nunca te había visto hacer algo así.

−¡Verdad que sí! –gritó Yamazaki, olvidándose por un instante del asunto de Chiharu para volver a la emoción del partido−. ¡Fue sorprendente! Cuando me percaté de lo que estabas haciendo casi me arrepentí de haberte hecho el pase. ¡Fue una locura tirar desde allí!

−Sin duda nos diste el gane. Todos nos sentíamos vencidos hasta que hiciste eso.

Quería replicarle que no había sido gracias a mí, pero no quería admitirles que mi arranque de adrenalina se debió a cierta persona en particular.

−El gane lo obtuvimos todos juntos, como el gran equipo que somos –dije con una sonrisa.

Eriol soltó una carcajada, como cada vez que decía algo emotivo desde mi rol de capitán.

−Tu modestia es envidiable.

−Hablando de cosas por envidiar –dijo Yamazaki mirándome−. No sabes lo mucho que deseo ir a la cena con tus padres mañana. La comida de tu madre es un manjar digno de dioses.

−Eso lo dices porque no has conocido al novio de Feimei –declaré, a lo que ambos me miraron sorprendidos. Desde siempre había sido un fiel amante de la cocina de mi madre−. Ha estado cocinando para nosotros desde que llegó a Tomoeda. Ya entiendo por qué Feimei se va a casar con él.

−Dudo que sea solo por como cocina –respondió Eriol burlón.

−Definitivamente es un factor determinante –insistí.

El prometido de mi hermana, Kurogane, había llegado hace unos días a Tomoeda. El chico parecía ser una buena persona, a pesar de su aspecto rudo y tosco. Se veía completamente enamorado de mi hermana, lo cual era lo mínimo que esperaba a días de la boda. Nunca había visto a Feimei tan feliz. Ella ya había tenido novios antes, pero su relación con Kurogane era la única que parecía autentica, al punto de pensar que solo había existido él en la vida de ella.

Feimei había estado tan distraída por la boda y con la llegada de su novio, que no había dedicado el tiempo suficiente para hacerme una avalancha de preguntas con respecto a Sakura, o insistirme para que la llevara a la boda como mi acompañante.

No me sentía en un buen lugar todavía para pedirle eso a Sakura, dado que apenas había comenzado a hablarle. ¿Sería muy raro si le pidiera que me acompañe a algo tan íntimo como la boda de mi hermana? Creía que la respuesta era un sí, sería raro y presuroso. Y no quería echar las cosas a perder por ir rápido.

Yamazaki tampoco había vuelto a insistir en elegir una acompañante, pero sabía que en cualquier momento el tema tendría que surgir nuevamente. Hacían falta muy pocos días y él debía cumplir la apuesta.

Yo ya me sentía resignado a ayudarlo a cumplirla y aceptar a cualquiera que él dijera, ya que no había modo de pedírselo a Sakura con tan poco tiempo. Las posibilidades de que me rechazara eran altísimas.

−¿No te emociona ver a tus padres? –preguntó Eriol después de unos minutos en los cuales nadie dijo nada.

−Claro, pero solo será hasta la boda. Y no creo que pueda verlos lo suficiente con todos los preparativos.

−¿Se irán tan pronto?

−Tienen programado un viaje de negocios.

El bus frenó y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado al hotel donde cenaríamos y pasaríamos la noche. Regresaríamos a Tomoeda hasta mañana en la mañana, ya que era muy tarde como para hacer un viaje tan largo.

Al ser tan pocos los que viajábamos esta vez, escogieron un lugar un poco más refinado de lo usual. El presupuesto del equipo de baloncesto y el de porrismo no siempre alcanzaba para ostentar un hotel así.

Un grupo de estudiantes y profesores habían venido a apoyarnos en el partido, pero ellos solían costearse su viaje. Es por eso que no siempre contábamos con tantos aficionados en las graderías. Jugar en casa era muy diferente, era una sensación indescriptible saber que todos los presentes estaban allí por uno. Sentir el apoyo de un gimnasio repleto.

Un segundo bus se estacionó a la par del nuestro, el de las porristas.

Mi corazón se aceleró al pensar que vería a Sakura.

−Puedes dejar de brincar –regaño Eriol a Yamazaki−. Eso no hará que nos bajemos antes.

−No finjas que no te emociona ver a Tomoyo –replicó.

−Ella no viene en ese bus –respondió desviando la mirada. Lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que le había molestado que Tomoyo viajara en el tercer bus con el resto de los estudiantes, el cual parecía haberse quedado atrás.

Bajamos del bus y Yamazaki corrió despavorido en busca de Chiharu.

−No entiendo cómo tiene tanta energía –le dije a Eriol mientras este tomaba la bolsa de hielo que había estado sosteniendo en mi cabeza y la inspeccionaba. Ya se habían derretido y estaba empapando todo.

−El amor –fue todo lo que respondió.

Me hizo una seña de que iba a llevarse la bolsa de hielo y me dejó solo.

Algunas porristas se acercaron a hablarme y a felicitarme por el triunfo y a preguntarme si seguía mejor. Muchos de mis compañeros pasaban a darme palmadas en la espalda mientras sonreían alegres y agradecidos.

Y entonces Sakura se acercó hasta donde yo estaba.

Me miró sin saber que decir, y yo le sonreí esperando que ella dijera algo.

−Tienes suerte de haber practicado baloncesto conmigo antes, de otro modo no hubieran ganado –fue lo que dijo, con un tono sarcástico.

No pude no reír. Esa era la Sakura que me gustaba, la que hacía comentarios agudos con la intención de hacerme enojar. Solo que ya no se sentían con esa intención, eran como bromas privadas. Un trato que era solo nuestro.

−Hubiera tenido más suerte si esos jugadores hubieran sido de tu tamaño –le respondí.

Ella me miró, haciéndose la ofendida, pero luego cambió a una cara de completa seriedad.

−Me asusté mucho al verte caer de ese modo. Creí que…creí que…

Sentí una opresión en mi pecho. De repente el semblante de Sakura parecía triste.

−¿Creíste qué…?

−Creí que no te ibas a levantar.

Hubiera esperado que Sakura bromeara al respecto. Que dijera algo como "creí que te quedarías sin neuronas". Pero su preocupación sonaba autentica, sin rastros de bromas.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, apretándola contra mí.

Había estado deseando hacer eso desde hace bastante. Tenerla cerca, así de cerca. Podía sentir como se quedaba quieta al inicio y como se iba relajando y pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Sentía que algo estaba aleteando en mi estómago. Algo que me hacía sentir bien.

Todo en ese momento era ella. Sakura, en mis brazos.

La misma Sakura que hace tan solo semanas me odiaba, había estado preocupada por mí, y en este momento me estaba abrazando.

−Esto es tan raro –dijo ella riendo contra mi hombro, como si hubiera adivinado lo que estaba pensando.

−Me siento cómodo estando a tu lado –respondí.

Ella se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos.

Por un momento, se me cruzó la idea de besarla. De agacharme hasta quedar a su altura y besarla en los labios. Pero no podía hacerlo hasta estar seguro que eso era lo que ella quería, no podía intentar algo así hasta saber que ella podría verme de esa manera. Y no creía que fuera así en ese momento.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y se sonrojó fuertemente, cosa que no estaba contribuyendo en lo absoluto a mi concentración de no tomarla entre mis brazos de nuevo.

−Creo que…creo que iré a buscar a las chicas. Deben estar esperándome para comer.

Asentí con la cabeza y ella se volteó para irse.

Antes de que se apartara lo suficiente, la tomé de la mano, obligándola a verme de nuevo.

−Te veo mañana en clases –fue lo que salió de mi boca, y me sentí completamente estúpido. Me sonrojé de inmediato.

De todas las cosas inteligentes y agradables que pude haber dicho, dije lo más obvio y sin gracia del universo.

Ella sonrió, como si no hubiera notado mi estupidez.

−Hasta mañana, Syaoran –dijo mientras se alejaba de mí. Pero esta vez la dejé ir, mirándola caminar hasta la entrada del edificio donde se encontró con el resto de sus amigas.

Me quedé viéndola hipnotizado hasta que desapareció por completo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

He tardado casi un año, lo sé, y lo siento.

Cuando actualizo siempre pienso en hacerlo pronto de nuevo y de repente un montón de cosas me lo impiden. Y luego, cuando tengo tiempo, me pongo a hacer otras cosas y no necesariamente a escribir.

Ni siquiera hice una relectura de los capítulos anteriores, entonces no sé qué tan coherente está con el resto de la historia. Mi memoria no es tan buena. Pero sentí ganas de escribir y no quise quitar ese impulso deteniéndome a leer lo que ya había hecho, aunque siento que debí.

Pero espero que no quedara mal y que les gustara, si es que hay alguien que todavía lee este fic u.u Debo ser completamente honesta con ustedes y decirles que no sé cuando vaya a actualizar de nuevo (perdooooón). Espero que no sea dentro de tanto:(

Debo añadir que yo no sé nada de basketball y que debí escoger un deporte que sí conociera bien, pero...demasiado tarde. Si hay algo raro que no vaya con la realidad, ignórenlo.

Espero poder leer sus hermosos reviews que desde siempre me han gustado demasiado:)

**Soe.**

Pd: La última vez que estuve en FF publiqué un one-shot del cual me siento algo feliz...Se llama Té para Locos y supongo que podría gustarles:P


	9. Nuevas complicaciones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Clamp, la historia es mía.

* * *

**Give a Little**

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

Casi no había podido dormir bien.

Cuando Yamazaki y yo encontramos la habitación del hotel que nos tocaba compartir, nos quedamos hablando hasta altas horas de la noche de infinidad de cosas, como cada vez que no teníamos nada más que hacer más que eso, hablar.

Habíamos hablado de Chiharu, de cómo mi amigo no había podido estar más feliz cuando la encontró y pudo decirle que él también la amaba; también del partido de basketball, de Eriol y Tomoyo, de la boda de Feimei, de las pruebas de las universidades y, por supuesto, de Sakura.

Eriol y Yamazaki ya sabían que me gustaba, pero cuando le comenté lo que había dicho Rika antes del tercer periodo, Yamazaki pareció entender mi comportamiento. Creo que le había resultado muy difícil averiguar que había cambiado de los camerinos a la cancha, hasta que se lo mencioné.

−Si queremos ganar, Sakura no puede dejar de venir a nuestros partidos –fue lo que dijo, y no estaba seguro si lo dijo en broma o en serio, porque sonó a una mezcla de ambas cosas.

No fue hasta más tarde, cuando agotamos temas como la comida del hotel, que Yamazaki me miró con un inusual rostro de seriedad.

−Creo que hay algo que debes saber –había algo de inseguridad en la voz de Yamazaki, lo cual me hizo incorporarme en mi cama para poder mirarlo mientras él hablaba−. Chiharu me lo dijo, y no sé si deba decírtelo, pero le gustas a Rika.

−¿Qué? –pregunté en voz neutral, como si honestamente no hubiera entendido lo que me había dicho, y es porque no estaba seguro de comprenderlo bien.

−Ya sabes…Estatura promedio, castaña, porrista… Rika.

No supe que decir. Al igual que nunca sabía que decir en ese tipo de ocasiones.

Muchas muchachas se me habían acercado en ciertas ocasiones a decirme que sentían cosas por mí. Yo siempre había tratado de ser amable con ellas, al decirles que no me interesaba. Algunas ni siquiera les decía nada y dejaba que se les pasara solas. Porque incluso con algunas ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaban, pero por lo general trataba de decírselos de modo de no lastimarlas. Porque sabía que no me conocían bien, y porque sabía que era algo pasajero. Y a todos alguna vez nos ha gustado a alguien solo por lo que creemos que es, por lo que nos gustaría que fuera.

Pero con Rika…era diferente. Porque ella me conocía lo suficiente y me relacionaba con ella casi a diario en el instituto.

−No creo gustarle en serio –terminé por decir, tratando de convencer a Yamazaki y de convencerme a mí mismo, sintiendo un ligero nudo en la garganta por la culpabilidad.

−Tal vez…−concedió Yamazaki−. No conozco a Rika tan bien como a las demás. Suele ser muy reservada, y eso me hace pensar que si es algo que ya comenta con las amigas es porque está convencida de que es cierto

Mi preocupación se hizo más grande.

No podía corresponderle a Rika, no podía corresponderle a nadie. En este momento en lo único que podía pensar era en…Sakura.

Sakura era amiga de Rika.

Eso solo complicaba las cosas aún más. Si lastimaba a Rika, dudaba que Sakura pudiera perdonarme.

Pasé toda la noche pensando en eso, en si debía o no hablar con Rika, o si debía hacer como si nada estuviera pasando y dejar que se le pasara sola. Todo me resultaba muy complicado.

Pero en los momentos en que me distraía de mi línea de pensamientos, recordaba a Sakura, y el abrazo que nos habíamos dado.

Últimamente había tratado de rememorar mis encuentros con Sakura. Desde nuestras prácticas en educación física, hasta la vez que la acompañé junto con Eriol hasta su casa.

Cada momento con Sakura, por muy ordinario que fuera, resultaba ser muy significativo para mí, y parecía estar grabado en mi cerebro. Podía recordarlos como si acabaran de suceder, lo cual era bueno porque me gustaba ser capaz de pensar en ella y no restarle detalles.

Cuando el sol penetró la ventana de la habitación del hotel, yo solo había logrado dormir por intervalos de tiempo, por lo cual casi no le presté atención a nadie a mi alrededor cuando tuve que bajar por el desayuno, el cual consistió en gran parte en una gran taza de café.

El viaje de regreso a Tomoeda se me hizo eterno, pero había podido cerrar los ojos y descansar un poco.

No quería imaginarme lo terrible que hubiera sido ese viaje de regreso si no hubiéramos ganado ese primer partido. Aunque no me dejaron descansar en todo el camino, prefería escuchar a mis compañeros celebrando todavía que escucharlos desanimados y decaídos.

Lo primero que hice al llegar a mi casa, después de saludar a Wei, fue tirarme en mi cama, dejando que todos mis músculos por fin se relajaran. Sentía el cansancio del partido en cada músculo, pero eso era menos notorio al compararlo con el dolor de la herida de mi cabeza.

Al haber llegado hasta hoy, se habían cancelado el bloque de clases de la mañana, pero aún tendría que ir después de almuerzo, aunque tenía tan poca fuerza de voluntad que estaba considerando no ir del todo. Además, quería estar en la casa para cuando mis padres llegaran.

Un golpe en la puerta me hizo pegar un brinco, despabilándome por completo.

−Lamento si te desperté −Kuroganeme observaba desde el marco de la puerta con un gesto de disculpa.

−Estaba despierto, no te preocupes.

−Tu hermana me contó que ganaron, felicidades –él recorrió mi cuarto con la mirada, recostándose contra la pared. Era alto, yo apenas le llegaría hasta el hombro. Traía el pelo negro en la frente, húmedo. De seguro había tomado una ducha hace poco.

−Era el primer partido −resoplé con cansancio−. Siento que no va a quedar nada de mí para el final.

−Me alegra que pienses que llegarás a la final −contestó Kurogane sonriente.

No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

−Debiste ver cómo les ganamos. Remontamos el marcador en el último periodo. Fue mágico.

Kurogane soltó una carcajada.

−Es increíble lo mucho que te pareces a Feimei, atribuyéndole todo a la magia.

Quise replicar, pero como si la hubieran invocado, la voz de mi hermana se escuchó al final del pasillo.

−Syao −gritó cuando llegó a mi habitación. Resoplé un poco molesto, porque el dolor de cabeza no se había pasado todavía −. Te debo advertir algo.

Sentí mis hombros tensarse. Nada bueno seguía de una advertencia de Feimei.

−¿Qué es?

Mi hermana desvió la mirada, como no queriendo verme a los ojos mientras hablaba. Decidió jugar con el bordadillo de su vestido. La conocía demasiado para saber que estaba evitando decírmelo.

No sabía cómo sentirme del comportamiento de Feimei, pero me puse alerta de inmediato.

−Meiling vendrá para la boda, sé que eso ya lo sabías. Pero papá y mamá llamaron para decirme que ella también estará aquí hoy.

Mi hermana levantó el rostro para verme con ojos preocupados, mientras yo me sentaba lentamente en la cama, con el pánico recorrer cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Contuve mis ganas de jalarme el cabello con las manos, mientras masajeaba mis sienes con mis manos y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Meiling era nuestra prima. Nuestra muy molesta prima. A la cual había estado activamente evitando desde el incidente de hace un año.

−No podía decirle que no –se disculpó Feimei.

−No es culpa tuya, Feimei −dije tratando de volver a mi estado normal, aunque todavía sentía ganas de gritarle a alguien−. Es tu boda y no deberías preocuparte por mí.

Kurogane nos miró a ambos, confundido. Noté que había querido preguntar qué ocurría, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, abrazó a Feimei por los hombros y le dio un beso en la frente.

−Debemos irnos a recoger a tus padres al aeropuerto.

Feimei asintió y dejó que él se la llevara fuera de mi cuarto.

Por un momento me quedé viendo la puerta por donde ellos se habían ido, pero al escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse, decidí tomar mi teléfono y marcar rápidamente a Yamazaki.

−Sé qué dije que no quería una pareja, pero necesito tu ayuda -dije atropelladamente cuando mi amigo respondió el celular−. Meiling vendrá hoy.

* * *

Al llegar al instituto, un mar de abrazos y palmadas me estaban esperando. Ya la noticia del gane de la noche anterior se había esparcido y mis compañeros y profesores me detenían mientras caminaba para felicitarme.

Había tratado de responderles con la misma emoción, pero mi necesidad de encontrar a Yamazaki y a Eriol era lo que realmente me había hecho acudir a clases.

Los encontré sentados en una de las mesas en la parte de atrás del edificio. Noté al acercarme que no estaban solos, Tomoyo y Chiharu también estaban allí.

Sentí algo de alivio al no ver a Rika, porque aún no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar de confirmar lo que Yamazaki me había confesado en el hotel.

Aunque me hubiera gustado no tener que hablar delante de ellas, sabía que no tenía otra opción. Me acerqué y me senté junto a ellos, sintiéndome un poco fuera de lugar entre las parejas, a pesar de que entre Tomoyo y Eriol aún no ocurría nada. Sabía que andaban tomados de las manos y a los ojos de los demás se veían ya como una pareja, pero Eriol nos había confesado que todavía no había encontrado el momento adecuado para besarla, y eso estaba volviéndolo loco.

−Tienes cara de haber visto un fantasma −dijo Tomoyo al verme, con preocupación−. ¿Todavía te sientes mal de tu caída?

Negué con la cabeza.

−Su prima vendrá esta noche −explicó Yamazaki, pero eso no pareció aclararle nada a las muchachas.

−Mis padres vienen dentro de dos horas, estoy desesperado −dije viendo a Yamazaki. Él se encogió un poco, como dudando.

−Debes de estarlo para pedirme esto, Syaoran.

Eriol, que no había estado enterado de mi conversación con Yamazaki por teléfono, pareció entenderlo de repente. Me vio a mí y luego a Chiharu y entendió qué le había pedido a Yamazaki.

−Lleva a Tomoyo -dijo de repente.

Yamazaki y yo lo miramos sorprendido, aunque vi que a Yamazaki se le relajaban los hombros.

−¿Llevarme adonde? −preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido, confundida.

−A la cena de hoy y a la boda de su hermana.

Tomoyo seguía sin parecer entenderlo.

−¿Estás seguro? −le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

−Solo si ella acepta, por supuesto.

−Por supuesto −me sentí mal por actuar como si Tomoyo no estuviera frente a mí. La miré con disculpa y suplica−. Tomoyo, ¿me acompañarías a la boda de mi hermana y a la cena con mis padres?

Mi voz sonó casi como un ruego, a lo cual Tomoyo me miró con desconcierto, con los ojos abiertos.

−No quiero aceptar hasta entender por qué −respondió, y un poco de mis esperanzas murieron.

Me parecía lógico que me pidiera una explicación, aunque hubiera preferido no dársela. Hablar de Meiling no era algo que me gustaba hacer. Había muchas cosas que prefería no decir, y también no estaba seguro de que mi solución a su llegada fuera la mejor, pero era la única que se me había ocurrido.

Tomé aire antes de responderle a Tomoyo, un poco resignado a contarle.

−Mi hermana se casa el domingo y hoy hay una cena familiar −eso parecería un buen comienzo−. Mi hermana había insistido en que llevara a alguien conmigo pero no había nadie a quien yo quisiera llevar.

_Por lo menos no hasta que cierta castaña apareciera_\- pensé. Pero no les iba a decir eso. El solo pensar en Sakura por un instante me provocó ansiedad. Había querido llevarla a ella, y de tener la confianza necesaria, se lo hubiera pedido.

Y en cambio, estaba ahí, pidiéndole que me acompañara a la chica que le gusta a mi mejor amigo y que además era la mejor amiga de la persona que me gusta.

−Su hermana es muy insistente cuando se lo propone −soltó Yamazaki con una sonrisa, se volteó a mirar disimuladamente a Chiharu. Me contuve las ganas de rodar los ojos.

−Pero mi prima Meiling vendrá −continué−. Ella… ella…

Me detuve sin saber cómo continuar. Esta era la parte complicada.

−Está enamorada de Syaoran −concluyó Eriol por mí.

−La última vez que estuvo aquí, hizo toda una escena −siguió Yamazaki−. Cuando se enteró de que Syaoran había besado a alguien en el campamento de verano. Lo cual era demasiado tonto porque la chica terminó siendo del otro equipo, Meiling no debió ni siquiera haberse preocupado.

Miré a mi amigo con un poco de enojo, él solo se encogió de hombros. Eso era un dato completamente innecesario.

−Y quieres que Tomoyo te acompañe para que ella no intente nada contigo −concluyó Chiharu, que hasta entonces no había dicho nada.

Asentí.

−Al inicio pensé en llevarte a ti −reconocí, avergonzado.

−¿A mí? –Chiharu preguntó sorprendida.

Yamazaki borró cualquier atisbo de diversión de su rostro. Sabía que Yamazaki no se preocupaba por mí, sino por su novia y como podría reaccionar ante los ataques verbales de Meiling.

Creía que esa era la razón por la cual Eriol sugirió a Tomoyo, ella era muy fuerte para aguantar las críticas de los demás, porque le era indiferente, pero en cambio Chiharu era algo sensible en muchos aspectos.

−Meiling es muy…intensa –le explicó Yamazaki a su novia−. Y es por eso que le dije a Syaoran que no me parecía buena idea ponerte en esa situación.

Chiharu lo miró con una expresión que no supe descifrar.

−Yo lo haré −dijo Tomoyo finalmente−. No me preocupa qué pueda decir. Además, en mi fiesta de cumpleaños alardearon de las habilidades culinarias de la familia Li. Podría ir solo por la comida.

−¿Irás? –pregunté girando mi cabeza para verla, sorprendido de que accediera. Sentí una sensación de alivio en mi pecho.

−Claro −sonrió−. Iré a decirles a Sakura y a Rika que debemos posponer nuestra noche de películas.

El alivio desapareció tan rápido a cómo llegó, y por momento me sentí como si me hubieran abofeteado, a pesar de que ya había encontrado la solución a mi problema.

No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes de que ellas se enterarían. Por un lado no quería que Rika se enterara porque no tenía intención de hacerla sentir mal, aunque no estaba haciendo nada malo en invitar a Tomoyo, que después de todo también era mi amiga. Pero por otro lado, no entendía muy bien por qué no quería que Sakura se enterara. No quería pensar en esto como un secreto, pero sentía que de algún modo estaba traicionando lo que sentía por ella, ya que después de todo, era a ella a quien en serio quería llevar a mi casa esta noche.

Tomoyo tomó su bolso y se puso de pie para irse.

−¿A qué hora debo llegar? –preguntó con su voz de soprano, mirándome entusiasmada. Me hubiera gustado que fuera contagioso.

En cualquier otra situación, no me hubiera molestado en lo absoluto pasar tiempo con Tomoyo, ya que ella era muy agradable y había podido conocerla mejor desde que nos emparejaron en el proyecto de química.

Pero había algo en todo esto que no me hacía sentir cómodo.

Lo cual me molestaba aún más, porque las visitas de mis padres eran poco frecuentes y por lo general trataba de estar de buen humor cada vez que podía verlos.

−A las siete −respondí. Ella sonrió, asintió y se marchó, mientras la veíamos alejarse por uno de los pasillos.

* * *

Me encogí un poco, colocando el libro que sujetaba sobre mi pecho, manteniéndolo cerca.

Estaba escondiéndome en una de las hileras de la biblioteca, recostado a uno de los estantes mientras leía un texto de química.

Había decidido saltarme la clase de todas maneras, a pesar de haber asistido al instituto.

Sabía que había actuado de una manera precipitada, con respecto a lo de Meiling y de haber invitado a Tomoyo, y cada acción precipitada tenía consecuencias inesperadas, por lo general.

Estaba ahí, fingiendo que leía, mientras pensaba en todas las posibles consecuencias que podía tener el actuar de manera impulsiva.

Esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Recordé como el año pasado Meiling se había puesto a llorar frente a todos, frente a mis padres, mis amigos, mi hermana…Y como me había gritado en medio del llanto que yo la había traicionado y que era un monstruo. Sin embargo, eso no fue todo lo que ocurrió con ella el año pasado, a pesar que era el único además de ella que lo sabía.

Tenía razones para pedirle a Tomoyo que me acompañara, porque quería guardar toda la distancia posible de Meiling.

−¿Syaoran? –una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos de golpe. Sentí un poco de nervios al reconocer quien me había llamado. Me enderecé de inmediato y elevé mi mirada para verla−. ¿No deberías estar en clases?

−¿Tú no deberías estar en clases también? –respondí.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y se sentó a mi lado. Mi pulso empezó a acelerarse.

−No quería ir –respondió −. Estoy algo cansada por el viaje de regreso. No podía quedarme en casa porque mi hermano estaba con Yukito y ellos son… muy ruidosos a veces.

Ella se sonrojó, como si me hubiera revelado algún secreto. Se veía hermosa cuando se sonrojaba, no podía dejar de pensarlo. Era algo muy propio de ella, algo que delataba sus emociones aún cuando no quería.

−¿Tu hermano y Yukito? –elevé una ceja, mirándola divertido de su reacción. No tenía idea de quién era Yukito, pero Sakura lo dijo con tanta familiaridad que no pude decirlo de otra manera.

Ella asintió.

−¿Qué lees? –cambió de tema, inclinándose para mirar el libro que ahora reposaba cerrado sobre mi regazo.

−Me preparo para la lección que te daré mañana –respondí.

−Pensé que se te había olvidado –sus mejillas seguían algo sonrojadas.

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, haciéndome el dolido.

− Jamás olvidaría que prometí ayudarte a ponerte al día con la materia de química.

No quise agregar que había estado pensando en eso durante toda la semana, porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella y lo muy feliz que me ponía recordar que podría ayudarla en algo que era bueno.

Me sonrojé un poco por el camino que habían tomado mis pensamientos, pero ella no pareció notarlo.

−Ese libro se ve muy grande y complicado –su rostro palideció un poco, con un poco de pánico en su voz.

−No tienes nada de qué preocuparte –me apresuré a tranquilizarla−. Es muy sencillo una vez que te lo explican.

No se veía nada convencida, pero volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

−Tomoyo me contó que irá a tu casa –dijo sin mirarme.

El sentimiento de culpabilidad volvió a apretarme el pecho. Sabía que había una explicación para lo que estaba haciendo, y también era consciente que no le debía explicaciones a Sakura, pero una parte de mí quería librarse de ese peso y decírselo todo. Absolutamente todo.

Quería decirle lo que había ocurrido con Meiling, quería explicarle por qué Tomoyo aceptó en acompañarme, quería decirle que la persona a la que quería llevar era a ella, a ella y a nadie más.

Pero me quedé callado, sin decir nada.

−¿A Eriol no le molesta? –preguntó cuando notó que estaba tardando en responder.

−Considero a Tomoyo mi amiga –expliqué tratando de usar las palabras adecuadas−. Estoy seguro que Eriol no tiene motivos para desconfiar de mí.

Ella suspiró, y me pregunté el por qué. Algo de lo que había dicho hizo que se relajara un poco, pero no por completo.

−Yamazaki y Eriol son tus amigos. ¿Ellos irán? –sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mí.

Sentí que había sido atrapado en medio de una mentira, aunque realmente solo estaba ocultando cosas. Esperaba que ella no pudiera notar como mis hombros se tensaban ni como de repente me ponía aún más nervioso.

−No, ellos no irán hoy.

−Pero sí irán a la boda de tu hermana –inquirió.

−Sí, ellos estarán ahí –dije, a lo cual ella terminó por volver a asentir.

−Entonces técnicamente Tomoyo estará con Eriol –puntualizó.

Me quise golpear en la frente por mi propia estupidez. Podía quitarme a Meiling de encima hoy durante la cena, pero apenas notara como se comportaba ella al frente de Eriol, sabría que todo era un montaje. Incluso me sentí más estúpido por pensar en Chiharu antes, ya que no le podía pedir que fingiera ser mi pareja al frente de su verdadera pareja.

¿Cómo eso no se me pasó por la cabeza? Era tan imbécil que no podía creerlo.

−¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –pidió Sakura de repente, analizándome con la mirada.

Tragué saliva. La preocupación de lo que podría preguntarme me hizo sentir ansiedad.

−Adelante –respondí, tratando de que mi voz sonara firme.

−¿Te gusta Tomoyo?

−¿Qué? –mi voz sonó rara por la confusión que había en ella. La miré con los ojos muy abiertos, completamente sorprendido por su pregunta.

−Ella es hermosa, e inteligente, y muy agradable –se apresuró a decir−. Entendería que te guste, digo…ella es mi mejor amiga, por supuesto que puedo entender que cualquier persona quiera estar con ella…Pero sé que a ella le gusta tu amigo y eso sería complicado y…

Estaba hablando tan rápido que apenas podía entender lo que estaba diciendo. Le puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios para silenciarla. Ella y yo nos sonrojamos en el instante, pero al menos ella dejó de hablar.

−No me gusta Tomoyo –le dije con firmeza mirándola a los ojos. Sentía que me arriesgaba a que notara mis sentimientos si la miraba de esa manera, con esa intensidad, pero no pude evitar hacerlo.

La escuché tragar grueso.

−Eso…eso es…una buena noticia –tartamudeó.

Cierto placer me vibró en el cuerpo al notar que estaba nerviosa, y pensé que se debía a la manera en que la estaba mirando.

Ella soltó un suspiro y de nuevo sentí lo que había sentido ayer al abrazarla, ganas de besarla.

Estaba tan cerca de ella que apenas tendría que moverme para alcanzar sus labios, y no tendría que inclinarme tanto para que la altura no importara, ya que ella estaba sentada al igual que yo.

Hubiera dado todo por saber en qué estaba pensando ella, en si existía la mínima posibilidad de que ella sintiera lo mismo. De si ella me correspondería de intentarlo.

Sus pupilas se dilataron un poco, y pude notarlo porque no había dejado de mirarla. Pensé en que eso hubiera sido imperceptible si su iris fuera de un color más oscuro y no de ese verde brillante.

El sonido de unos pasos la sobresaltó, y corrió la mirada para observar quién se acercaba hacia nosotros.

Mi pulso seguía acelerado. Cerré los ojos maldiciendo internamente por la interrupción.

Cuando los abrí, la sangre abandonó mi rostro.

−Rika –dijo Sakura, y si no la hubiera escuchado hablar hace unos instantes, no hubiera notado un ligero temblor en su voz al mencionar el nombre de su amiga−. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella pasó su mirada de Sakura a mí, y se me quedó mirando.

No supe qué hacer, y quise golpear a Yamazaki por decirme que le gustaba a Rika. De no saberlo, podría compórtame de manera normal con ella, como siempre lo había hecho, y no sentiría esa incipiente culpa de no poder corresponderle.

−Tomoyo me dijo que podría encontrarte aquí –contestó Rika, y no supe si estaba hablando de Sakura o de mí. Sin embargo, fue Sakura quien contestó.

−¿Ya terminaron las clases?

−Hace como unos diez minutos –Rika seguía mirándome, y me sentí cohibido. Pensé en que probablemente no hubiera notado la manera en que me miraba de no haber sabido que le gustaba. Me pregunté cuantas cosas debí haber notado y desde cuándo.

−Lamento haberte hecho esperar –dijo Sakura−. ¿Nos iremos en tu coche?

Rika asintió con la cabeza.

Sakura se puso de pie y yo imité su gesto, recogiendo primero el libro del suelo, evitando mirar a Rika.

Sakura se alisó la falda con las manos, y cuando se terminó de arreglar, se volteó hacia mí.

−Te veo mañana –se despidió. Me hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse, el cual respondí de la misma manera, con una molestia expandiéndose en mi pecho.

−Nos vemos –mascullé.

Sakura se alejó y salió de la biblioteca. Pero Rika se quedó en su lugar.

Mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato.

−Nos vemos mañana, Syao –musitó, llamándome por mi disminutivo.

La chica se puso de puntillas y se acercó a mi rostro para besarme la mejilla. Fue tan rápido que no pude ni siquiera evitarlo. Solo me quedé inmóvil, completamente rojo como un tomate.

No pude ni responderle, porque salió corriendo por la misma puerta en la que había salido Sakura.

Farfullé un montón de maldiciones y me golpeé la cabeza contra el pesado libro de química. Cuando sentí una punzada de dolor, recordé que me había lastimado durante el juego.

Estas cosas solo parecían pasarme a mí.

* * *

−Entonces, la chica con la que estuviste estaba interesada en las chicas −Tomoyo estaba sentada sobre mi cama, mientras yo terminaba de amarrar el nudo de mi corbata.

De todas las conversaciones que podía mantener con Tomoyo, ella decidió sacar a colación lo que mis amigos ventilaron durante la mañana. Ella parecía divertirse, mientras pasaba las manos por mis sábanas, alisándolas.

−Mitsuki. Solo salí con ella tres semanas −confesé. Recordaba esa experiencia como eso mismo, como una experiencia. Había sido la última vez que me había involucrado con alguien, y aunque no había sido nada serio, había logrado sacar el lado positivo de esa corta relación. No había querido añadir que con Mitsuki había sido mi primer beso, y que había sido agradable y honesto por parte de ambos. − Creo que estaba interesada en ambos, en chicos y chicas –agregué.

−No me sorprende que a la gente le guste la gente −dijo de manera alegre. Tomoyo me miró con una sonrisa divertida.

Llevaba un vestido corto, elegante. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño, aunque unos cuantos mechones caían sueltos, supuse que a propósito, porque se veía bien.

−Siento que siempre estamos buscando sentir algo por alguien −continuó diciendo.

−Yo no siento que sea de ese modo −contesté mirando mi reflejo en el espejo. Volví a soltar el nudo para rehacerlo−. Creo que no siempre nos sentimos de ese modo, pero cuando lo sentimos, queremos creer que ha estado ahí siempre.

Ella se encontró con mi mirada en el reflejo del espejo. Le devolví la sonrisa.

Recordé que Sakura me había preguntado que si me gustaba Tomoyo. Hasta Eriol había considerado que debía invitarla a salir, antes de que él pudiera abrir los ojos para notar que era a él quien le gustaba.

Tomoyo era definitivamente todas las cosas que Sakura había mencionado. Era linda, agradable e inteligente. Pero por el modo que lo había dicho parecía no notar que ella también lo era, inclusive más. Había que estar ciego para no notar la belleza de Sakura, inclusive en sus pequeñas imperfecciones que solo hacían que me gustara más.

−Nunca te di las gracias –dijo Tomoyo, sin dejar de mirarme por el espejo.

− ¿Por qué me agradeces? − Me volteé para mirarla.

−Si no hubieras insistido en que conociera a Eriol mejor, no lo hubiera hecho −reconoció, y por más que desvió su rostro, noté que se había sonrojado.

Quise sonreír y eso hice.

Eriol era un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, haciendo bromas a cada segundo y teniendo comentarios sarcásticos para todo. Pero era también de las personas más leales, honestas y comprometidas que conocía. Era mi mejor amigo y sabía que debajo de toda esa personalidad bromista, había una persona dispuesta a dar todo por las personas que le importaban. Y ahora Tomoyo era una de ellas.

No me sorprendió en lo absoluto que Eriol me propusiera que invitara a Tomoyo. Él confiaba en mí, por supuesto, pero también creía en ella, y que podría ayudar con la situación. Aunque fuera solo por hoy.

−A Eriol hay que conocerlo para quererlo.

−Supongo que tienes razón −se quedó callada unos instantes−. Sakura me ha comentado que han estado llevándose mejor.

Sentí como mi pulso se aceleraba, como cada vez que pensaba en Sakura o que alguien la mencionaba. Traté de disimular mi nerviosismo, yendo a buscar otra corbata en el cajón, ya que la otra se había arrugado en mis intentos de hacer un nudo.

−Supongo que debo devolverte el agradecimiento. Si no me hubieras insistido al respecto, jamás hubiera intentado disculparme con ella.

Tomoyo se veía complacida, como si hubiera estado segura de que eso iba a ocurrir.

−Aunque todavía hay cosas que hay que solucionar entre ustedes −dijo de repente con un tono de tristeza.

Se levantó de un salto y fue a ayudarme con el nudo.

−¿A qué te refieres? −le dije consternado por lo que había dicho. Le agradecí cuando dejó caer la corbata, con un pulcro nudo.

−Sakura es muy despistada. No va a saber qué está ocurriendo si nadie se lo dice.

Me sonrojé. Sabía que era muy evidente lo que sentía por Sakura, pero no esperaba que Tomoyo lo mencionara. No de una manera tan explícita.

−Pero eso no es precisamente lo que me preocupa −continuó ella−. Aún sabiéndolo, Sakura no querría lastimar los sentimientos de nadie.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho.

No sabía a qué estaba haciendo referencia Tomoyo. Una parte de mí quería convencerse que se refería a Rika, que Sakura no correspondería lo que sentía por ella, por fidelidad a su amiga. Pero otra parte de mí, llena de inseguridad, pensó que tal vez Sakura no sentía nada por mí del todo, que con o sin Rika ella no me vería nunca de la misma manera. Cualquiera de las dos posibilidades me destrozaba el alma. El saber que mis oportunidades con Sakura siempre fueron pocas.

−¿Quién eres tú? −una voz chillona habló desde atrás de nosotros. Tomoyo y yo nos separamos de golpe, sobresaltándonos.

En el marco de mi puerta se encontraba nadie más que Meiling Li.

* * *

**Nota de la autora **

Hey hey:) No duré tanto esta vez! Qué bendición jaja

Este capítulo fue demasiado complicado de escribir…Porque iba agregando cosas y cosas y nada parecía satisfacerme…Y al final quedó así, cuando pareció adquirir sentido.

Ya desde el inicio sabía que iba a incluir a Meiling, solo estaba tratando de decidir cómo. Ella es tan exasperante y por eso la amo. Y ahora Syaoran tiene a todo mundo detrás de él, yo incluida.

Y antes de que se preocupen por nada, la chica con la que Syao tuvo su primer beso no tendrá ninguna relevancia en este fic. Ni siquiera saldrá, solo fue algo pasajero en la vida del ambarino y él la recuerda como eso. La incluí en este para hacer una conexión con el primer capítulo donde la mencioné, como para atar cabos sueltos por ahí.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo :3 Por sus reviews hermosos, por la gente marca como favorito este fanfic o que solamente lo siguen. Ustedes son la razón por la cual yo sigo escribiendo.

Espero que este capítulo les gustara. Nos vemos en el próximo;)

**Soe. **


End file.
